


Wounded

by chumett



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: C-Sec, Crime, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumett/pseuds/chumett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolyat works as a contractor for C-Sec, operating under Commander Bailey. During a particularly boring assignment he’s sent to Huerta Memorial Hospital where he meets Fin’ara, an Asari nurse in the emergency ward. Nicknamed Fin by her coworkers, the Asari is intelligent and adventurous, piquing Kolyat’s curiosity. As the Reaper invasion begins, both Kolyat’s and Fin’s duties increase. Through all the stress and bad days they find comfort in each other. - On Hiatus -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided yet in which direction to really take this... But I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4/25/17] This story is so interesting honestly. Looking back at it is so crazy to me. It’s almost been a year since I started posting it and almost two years since I’ve actually started writing it. Seeing how much my writing has changed and improved through each chapter is WILD let me tell you. Once I’ve actually finished it, I plan on coming back and editing a majority of some of the first chapters because I think the story deserves it. I thought it would be interesting to let you all know this. Evolution is so important to me and I think this story is the perfect example of my own evolution as a writer. So, you know, thanks for reading.

A loud screech and a flash of white light drew Kolyat out of his restless slumber. He sat straight up in bed, eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden darkness. After a moment of complete blackness he rubbed his eyes and swung his legs around the bed, wondering where that noise had come from. He searched for his omni-tool, sliding it on and waving it to activate the computer on his wall. It didn’t turn on. He frowned and looked down, noticing a little flashing light in the corner of the power grid. C-Sec had his ward’s power flagged as inoperational with temperature control turned off. 

“Well, shit,” he grumbled, attempting to set up a line of communication with the officer on duty.

“Krios,” Officer Hamon answered after a few seconds. “Looks like your ward is down.”

The frown on his face deepened, though he was relieved it was Hamon that had answered. “Yeah, I can see that.” He stood and turned on his flashlight. “Any chance you know what in the hell is going on?” he asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Reports of some stray vorcha sabotaging power lines...that’s pretty much it. Power should be back on in the morning. C-Sec is scheduled to arrive with relief for temperature sensitive species within the next three hours.” 

A light appeared under his door and seconds later he heard someone knock. “Great. Well, I guess that means for the next three hours I get to be yelled at. I’ll catch you in the morning Hamon. Try and get this fucking power back on soon will you?”

The turian chuckled. “I’ll do my best.”

Reluctantly, Kolyat went to the door and opened it up, revealing the squinting Salarian on the other side. “Kolyat,” he greeted dismissively. His eyes narrowed. “What’s going on?” Behind him stood a small group of others who lived nearby, all waiting for him to solve the problem.

“Vawan,” he sighed, rubbing his face. Already he could feel the temperature dropping.

“What’s going on Krios,” he repeated angrily.

Kolyat eyed him for a moment before gesturing to the emergency lights dotting the floor. “Power for this ward has been cut off. It probably won’t be back up until tomorrow. In the meantime, C-Sec will be down within the next few hours to provide relief to temperature sensitive species.”

Just as he had expected, that answer wasn’t enough for Vawan. The Salarian crossed his arms and glared at Kolyat. “And why did C-Sec allow this? Why aren’t they bringing relief sooner? Why is it going to take so long to restore power?” Sometimes Kolyat wondered if that frown was permanently imbedded on his face like that.

“Look, I don’t have any answers for you. I was asleep and woke up to this just like you did. My suggestion is to make sure your families are okay, bundle up, and sleep through it. If you’re temperature sensitive or don’t have enough blankets to keep yourselves warm, C-Sec will be down shortly to distribute them.”

It took an hour of standing in the doorway and repeating that information several times over before people really began to understand that that was all he knew. That really was all that there was to know in the first place! Power outages happened in the lower wards often and they simply weren’t a high enough priority to take care of immediately. It was the unfortunate truth of it and Kolyat was in the uncomfortable position of understanding that truth despite the fact that he himself lived there and was growing frustrated with the lack of attention paid to him and the other residents. Even more frustrating, in situations like these he was often the first one being blamed, as he was the closest blamable C-Sec Officer (“contractor” if he was being technical). An easy target due to his history.

At the end of that first hour he had to excuse himself as he had begun to shiver violently due to being exposed to such cold temperatures. A small crowd of residents remained stationed outside his door, waiting for his return, and he did, though he was wrapped tightly in two large blankets. For some reason they remained, despite how ridiculous he looked. Another hour of calming the crowds and repeating the same droll lines over and over again finally rewarded him as a few C-Sec Patrol Officers came to dispense what little aid they could offer in such minor situations as these ones. As soon as the attention was finally off him, he returned to the seclusion of his apartment, glancing at his omni-tool clock, which flashed 3:47 AM.

Another knock at the door locked in his bad mood and he answered it with fire in his eyes. Luckily for him, it was an apathetic officer with special instructions to deliver a self powered heating blanket to him. He thanked him despite the dirty look he was given and promptly shut the door, exchanging the mountain of blankets he had piled on his back for one regular one and the heated one. He settled himself on the futon crammed in the corner and closed his eyes.

* * *

“Kolyat,” Bailey grumbled in his usual way. “You look tired.”

All he could do was frown at the human, eyes darting towards him before he handed over the updated crime report from the lower wards he had been working on. “Power outage.”

“I saw that this morning,” he chuckled, shaking his head without even looking up. “Was it cold?”

“Cold enough to keep me up.” He crossed his arms and stared down at the Commander, waiting for his usual barking request for coffee or some other trivial vice of his. But none came.

Instead, Bailey shuffled the papers in front of him and looked up. “You’d do well to smile at least once a week,” he joked. Ironic. “Looks like Captain Haron wanted to see you down in Zakera. Go make yourself useful.”

He shook his head and promptly left in search of a skycar, leaving the chuckling Commander behind.


	2. Day Off

“Ma’am I understand that Creed has taken your identity,” the Turian began carefully, addressing the crazed human woman before him as sincerely as he could. At the name she twitched violently, eyes darting towards him. “I’m a C-Sec Officer and so are these men beside me. We’re here to help you.”

Her body was shaking so rapidly she was almost vibrating. “Bastard,” she hissed. Even her speech came out at hyper speed. Kolyat stood next to the others, ready to act if she so much as moved in his direction. “That bastard! My name! My name! He’s got my — you know! — he has it. I know you know. You probably work for him!”

“You just need to take a deep breath and calm — ”

Kolyat saw her move before the others. He leapt leapt her path, catching her square in his chest. His arms locked around her as she began screaming. He felt teeth sink into his shoulder and let out a grunt. A nurse came out of nowhere, injecting a sedative. After a second he felt the weakness in her jaw and the limpness in her body. Teeth unhinged from his skin and she went completely slack in his arms, the only indication of her craziness apparent in the dark bite mark she’d left against his neck.

“Damn,” he muttered as the gurney came rolling towards them. The other officers were already gone, leaving him the work. He let out a frustrated snort.

Once she was on the gurney and wheeling towards the exam area he glanced down at the nurse who was now looking up at him.

“She bit you,” she said, grinning at him and shaking her head. An Asari. 

He shrugged, rubbing at his neck. “Yeah well, comes with the job I guess.”

“Let me get something to disinfect it with at least,” she said, leaning up to squint at it before disappearing once again. This time she came back with a small bottle, a tube, some cotton, and a bandage. “Go ahead and sit down.”

He returned to the seat across from his father, glancing over at the drell who had watched the situation unfold with sharp eyes. Eyes of an assassin. The Asari nurse warned him of a stinging pain before spraying on a cool antibacterial mist at which he did not even blink. She dabbed around it with the cotton, let it dry, and then applied a small amount of blue cream before placing the bandage over it.

“Thank you,” he sighed, leaning back.

“You’re welcome,” she said, gathering her materials. “Try not to get bitten anymore.” And she was off again into the Inpatient Wing.

“Quite the display,” his father said, braiding his fingers together and watching Kolyat. 

He snorted, looking out the window and shaking his head. “Certainly not a fun display.”

“I imagine your profession rarely comes with a ‘fun’ day.” When Kolyat glanced at his father he thought he saw a glimmer of pride in his eyes. He looked quickly away as a small knot began forming in his chest.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I guess I’m not looking for fun,” he shrugged as the knot faded. 

“Even on your days off, trouble seems to find you,” he murmured, eyes never leaving him. “The gods certainly seem to think that this is where you belong. If it were easy, you would not be walking this path. That I know for sure.”

Of course he was right. All this trouble seemed to find him and each and every time it did he was glad he was there to act. No matter the circumstance a certain level of relief always came with the successful resolution of such situations. 

But he wasn’t there to think of work. He was there to check in on his father. They had been interrupted shortly after his arrival so they hadn’t gotten the chance to speak much about his condition. Kolyat finally turned his eyes on Thane and asked, “How are you feeling today?”

“I have had much worse days,” he admitted, closing his eyes and sinking into the chair. “Though I have also had better. For now, however, I will be fine. Do not worry.”

“‘Do not worry’” he repeated, shaking his head with a little snort. “Easier said than done I would say. You’re sure you’re okay? The nurse told me you had trouble getting up today.”

“As I said, I have had better days. But I did get up and here I am.”

Sometimes Kolyat wondered if his father put up a front during their visits, intending to keep him separated from whatever agony he was going through. It was hard to decide whether that was selfless or selfish of him. More often than not it felt as if he was attempting to spare his feelings at the direct cost of his ability to trust whatever came out of his mouth. But he appreciated the thought and knew deep in his heart that he was doing all he could to preserve what little relationship they had left before it was too late. He tried too, though it was hard on some days to forgive.

Today he was more worried than anything.

“And your breathing?” he asked. “How has that been?”

“There have been slight improvements, though they generally regress within the next week or so. Soon, I doubt there will be much improvement either way,” he said, turning his head to look out the window. Kolyat knew there was comfort there for him. When he had first reunited with Thane so many months ago he had been fervent. Lively. But now, it seemed as though he had aged a hundred years. Even when they conditioned together he often found himself slowing down to allow his father to catch up or catch his breath. Before he rarely sat during their visits, usually opting to stand closer to the window or take a walk on the bridge a floor above; but now he seemed to sit more and could only walk for so long before he needed to stop and catch his breath. He didn’t know whether it was the disease itself or if Thane was starting to let go of his need for constant movement in favor of rest. Either way, both options gave Kolyat the chills.

“You seem sure,” he said, not knowing whether or not he wanted to hear the response.

“There is no point in denying the inevitable,” he sighed, eyes falling to the ground, more in contemplation than in sadness or fear. “I can feel it coming.”

Kolyat nodded, his eyes narrowing. But his father was right; there was no point. He already had Kepral’s Syndrome. He was already receiving good care. He had his son once again. This life of his was coming to an end but it seemed as though it would be a good end. Deep inside Kolyat knew that he was glad to be here for it, despite any malicious feelings his heart still held for his father. They were still there of course — small little moments of weakness when he wondered why he cared so much — but they grew fewer and far between as he spent more time with the Drell, understanding what his life had become. It was hard to hold a dying man in mal contempt. 

“Have you had the chance to see the new Asari play?” he asked, opting to change the subject. “I’ve heard good things about it, though I myself haven’t had the time to go.”

“A Turian patient was raving about it a few days ago,” he commented absently, though it seemed his mind was in another place. He finally narrowed in on the present and looked at his son. “You ought to take the time to treat yourself Kolyat. Life is too short to spend the entirety of it on the streets for C-Sec or here in the hospital for me.”

He shrugged a little. “C-Sec is all I really know here on the Citadel.” He took a deep breath. “And I’d prefer to spend what time I do have left with you. Someday I may regret not doing so.”

Despite how serious he was about Kolyat taking time from himself he could see the smile on his father’s face at his desire to be with him. Sometimes it even surprised him, but he knew that in the end his place was here. All other aspects of his life could wait for this moment to be over. It was all that was important now. Just him and his father.

That’s right. 

Just him and his father.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when he finally returned from the hospital, he didn’t even bother checking his messages. If it was that urgent he would have known about it already. Instead he opted to crash into his bed, kicking off his clothes all the way down to his boxers. He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken a nap but now seemed like as good a time as any to indulge.

Of course, as soon as his head hit the pillow his mind began to race. 

Haron had asked him to check on a few things down in Zakera Ward the other day. Nothing caught his immediate attention, but he did find some interesting things, things that put him on edge. Missing information, lost logs, and reports of people disappearing all had him stumped and for some reason he felt there was something more to it all. Of course, no one wanted to talk to him about it. Not even the other officers. 

Sometimes being the only fucking drell associated with C-Sec was a real pain in the ass.

“Get some help,” Bailey had offered in his usual, unhelpful way. He reminded him that very few people were likely to help him without orders straight from the Executor himself, but all Bailey did was laugh and shake his head at him, muttering something about kids these days.

After some time laying there and thinking about all the things he could be doing in that moment to get this all straightened out he sat up, putting his clothes back on and heading into the kitchen to refuel. Technically he wasn’t supposed to be working on his days off but technically he wasn’t a C-Sec regulated employee anyways. A few extra hours of investigation wouldn’t hurt anyone. So he was out the door.


	3. Trust a Drell to Dance

Kolyat leaned against the elevator wall as he rode up towards the hospital for the third time that week. Now, it was business. Bailey had sent in a requisition for extra medical supplies a week ago after the Chora’s Den incident depleted their stores for patrol officers. Somehow, Huerta always seemed to have a larger than average emergency stock that they didn’t like sharing. But the patrol officers needed that supplies now; the resupply ship wouldn’t be there for another two weeks due to pirating delays and they were hurting.

Avina promptly began to drone about arriving at the hospital. He slid through as the door glided open and made his way towards the reception desk. The usual Asari stationed there — Nisette — must have been on her break because a human woman was standing in her place. He’d never seen her there before.

“Good morning, sir,” she greeted with a smile when he approached the desk. Yeah, she was definitely new. “How can I help you?”

He showed her his C-Sec contractor’s badge, giving her a reassuring smile when her face immediately fell as if she had done something wrong. “My name’s Kolyat, I was hoping to speak with Dr. Sha’ti.”

“I’ll see if the Doctor is available,” she mumbled, trying her best not to meet his eyes. In an effort to get away from his watchful gaze she shuffled to the other side of the desk to make the call.

He leaned against the counter and glanced around. His father wasn’t in his usual spot today. It was likely that he was in for treatment. Kolyat had an appointment in a few days to donate blood for his transfusions. 

“The Chief Physician is attending right now,” the new human said, interrupting his thoughts. He glanced over at her. “If you’d like to wait a moment, she should be out soon. I believe Nurse Trudi is on her way out to see if she can help you with any concerns.”

Sure enough the door to the labs came sliding open and a nurse strode out, eyes set on him. She looked scary.

“You’re here about the requisitions?” she asked, a hint of a snarl in her voice. 

He blinked. “Yes.”

“Dr. Sha’ti approved them three days ago,” she said, looking at the order on her omni-tool. Her eyebrows pulled down and she shook her head. “But apparently our store manager flagged your request.”

That was strange. “Is there a reason for that?”

“Well I’m about to go find out,” she said, putting her hands on her hips and frowning. Damn, he did not want to get on her bad side. With the look on her face he was almost positive she wouldn’t be opposed to first-degree murder if ever wronged. Her sharp look turned towards him, catching him slightly off guard as he flinched back a little. “I’ll talk with him now; you’ll have your shipment approved by the end of the day.”

“Sounds good,” he muttered, turning away from her fiery look and stretching his arms up into the air. It felt good to have the brunt of the work on someone else’s shoulders.

He headed back to Bailey’s office, hoping that this new course of action would satisfy him for the time being. As he came through he announced his findings and sat himself in a chair, waiting for his next request. But all Bailey said was, “You need to get out,” eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

Kolyat snorted. “That’s ironic, you saying that to me.”

“Seriously,” he said, giving the young drell a look. “I have a kid. Had a wife. Not a lot out there for me now. But you? You’re young. You haven’t even had the time to make big mistakes yet. Take the rest of tonight off and get yourself to Chora’s Den or some other fucking club and have fun. You’re only twenty-one. Live your life for yourself sometime.”

None of that sounded appealing to him, but there was no way the Commander was going to let him work through the night tonight. It was best to just play along, head home, and lie about it in the morning. So he gathered his things and wished Bailey a good night.

As he settled into a taxi he surprised himself by selecting Purgatory as his destination. He hadn’t meant to, his finger must have just slipped. But the car confirmed his selection and headed in the direction of the club. Kolyat sat in complete shock for a moment, wondering why in the hell he would do that. What he needed was a good night’s rest. Purgatory was the exact opposite of that. In fact, if he went there, he’d probably catch some sort of disease. It was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. So why wasn’t he changing his course? He wasn’t too out of the way from his apartment — he could still change his destination in time to make it home before it was too late for him to want to fall asleep — but he didn’t. As he sat there he wondered if going might be worth it. He wasn’t sure what good would come from it, but he had a feeling he had pressed that destination for a reason, so he sat back and let the taxi take him there.

Upon arrival the first thing he noticed were the C-Sec officers stationed outside. Thankfully, he didn’t know any of them. He wasn’t sure they would have noticed him either way, as they were mostly preoccupied with a few drunken patrons vomiting all over the ground. 

Kolyat shook his head and headed into the club. 

Music had never been an interest of his but he found that the pumping bass had his heart jumping. It was as if all he wanted in the world right then and there was to hit someone. His eyes scanned the crowd, finding no one he knew. Thank the gods. He headed towards the bar to order a drink.

“Rough day?” the Turian bartender asked.

He snorted. “More like rough year,” he muttered, downing whatever it was he had ordered. 

The Turian’s mandibles flared. “On the house then,” he said, sliding him another.

“Thanks,” Kolyat toasted him. The Turian nodded his head before heading down the other side of the bar to attend to more customers.

With a slight buzz going, Kolyat turned to look across the bar and up at the dance floor. He could see the tops of heads peeking over the edge as people danced to the deep throng of the music vibrating off the floors. There was a certain appeal to the club, though it gave him a slight headache. One more drink down (or could it have been two or five?) and he felt as though he ought to definitely take a look up there, just to see what was going on. As he made his way up the stairs the song changed; changed to something carnal and deep. The low thrum of the bass stirred a pot of desire in his stomach as he met eyes with a human woman moving across the dance floor towards him. Before he knew it she had him by the hands, pulling him into the cluster of dancers as she pulled him close and began dancing on him. 

It must have been the alcohol in his system because he felt himself dancing with her and enjoying it. Much more than he ought to have. The way he moved! It was all hips and arms and twists and he did it, albeit a tad clunky at times, but nevertheless just as good as every other half drunk patron. Every movement his body made he felt fluidly. He felt like he could do anything in the world. He definitely wanted to hit someone.

And then he saw her across the floor, pale blue skin practically glowing in the dim light. Her movements flowed to the beat of the music as she pulled him into her trance. Her hips moved like a river crashing against the shore and he found himself captivated by them. Their eyes caught and he found himself falling deeper and deeper into that amber glow as they narrowed knowingly at him. Her eyes were so bored, so sultry, so absolutely curious. He thought she went to move towards him, but she was suddenly stopped by the pull of a turian.

Kolyat stopped dancing and watched carefully as she turned to look up at the obviously drunk man. He leered at her and though he wasn’t close enough to hear exactly what was said he could tell by the look on her face that it wasn’t anything good. She responded in kind, fists balling as she tore her arm from him. That didn’t make him happy. Kolyat watched for half a second as the turian took a menacing step forward before he staggered once, twice, towards them, rearing up his fist and launching a punch right into the turians mandible. Oh gods it felt so good. The music got to him as he took another step forward and grabbed the turian by his carapace, holding him up so he could hit him one more time, hard. There was no time for anyone to scream, the man just dropped before anyone knew what he had done.

“Damn,” he muttered, shaking his hand out. He turned to her to yell over the music, “You okay?”

She nodded her head, eyes narrowed in a smile. “I could have taken him.”

That made him laugh. “You certainly could have,” he said, spinning on his heel to face her. “But I just really, really wanted to fucking hit someone.” Now that he had that out of his system he looked at the clock on his omni-tool. Down the stairs a patron had alerted C-Sec to the disturbance. Maybe it was time for him to get to bed. He leaned down close to her and smiled, whispering, “Don’t tell anyone it was me. Stay safe.”

And with that, he disappeared back out into the wards, hailing a taxi to take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm really trying to challenge myself here with this slow-burn thing. I always jump right into the romance so I wanted to try and force myself to wait. Hopefully that works out...


	4. Turians Aren't Soft

_He couldn’t breath. Dammit he couldn’t breath. That metallic taste was on his tongue again. Blood. So much blood in his mouth._

_His mother stood before him, eyes cold as she stared down. ___

_“How could you?” ___

_He couldn’t fucking breathe. ___

_“You let me die.” ___

* * *

“Fuck,” he groaned as a harsh throbbing drew him from his sleep. He sat up from his sprawled out position on the futon, rubbing the spot just above his brow scales. How much had he had to drink last night? And damn why did his hand hurt so much? 

“Ah, shit.” It was crusted with blood.

He vaguely remembered punching a Turian. 

He got to his feet slowly, shaking his hand as he made his way to the sink to wash off the dried blood surrounding the scrapes he had earned. If he recalled correctly, the feeling of satisfaction and the look on that pretty Asari’s face was well worth it. Maybe Bailey was right; maybe he did need to get out more. 

After he got himself patched up he went to check his messages. Looked like the man himself had left one.

“Damn civilians...the hospital finally approved our request but need someone to sign for the shipment. Everyone’s on duty so you’re stuck with it.”

Kolyat rubbed his face and looked at the clock. It was already one in the afternoon. Well, he needed to shower anyway; if it was already that late the hospital could wait another half an hour for him to get there. 

He took his sweet time, letting the warm water cascade down the back of his neck, alleviating some of the pressure at the base of his neck. His eyes trained on the bottom of the shower, thinking of how his father was doing and wondering if his transfusion in a few days would be of any benefit. They’d been helping extend the time he had left, but they were becoming more and more frequent. Kolyat worried that soon his blood wasn’t going to be enough.

As he got himself dressed he tried to rid himself of such thoughts. 

It was a dreary existence he figured, spending so much time in a hospital when your whole life was still ahead of you. Time had been taken from him. And from his father. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to never go back. Stop his visits. Quit donating his blood. There were days when he wished his father would just die already and days where he hated himself for thinking it. Those were the hard ones. Ones spent sitting in the hospital, just watching him cough and struggle to raise his chest. 

He shook it from his head, checking his cred balance and vowing to get himself some lunch after signing for the supplies.

Avina’s droning in the hospital elevator had become a buzzing in his ear. He could recite her lines in his sleep if he had to. Once in the Patient Lounge he headed for the receptionist desk.

“Mr. Krios,” Nisette greeted, grinning at him as he approached. “You must be here to sign for the supplies in the store room.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, giving her a polite smile.

She gestured for him to follow as she told the human receptionist from last time to keep an eye on things. Nisette guided him through the labs, past the exam rooms, and to another elevator that took them to the second floor where surgery, offices, and a few other rooms were. The store was nestled in the back corner, guarded by a solitary store manager.

“Carpik,” she said, putting a hand on her hip as she addressed him. “This Drell is from C-Sec; he’s here to sign the statements for the shipment going out today.”

The salarian glared at him for a moment before grunting at her in response, climbing shakily to his feet and staggering over to the storeroom computer to input some information. Nisette just gave Kolyat a look and shrugged her shoulders, wishing him luck before heading back to the elevator. He furrowed his brow scales and crossed his arms, waiting quietly for Carpik to make any indication that he was even doing what he had been asked to do. But the salarian just stood there, typing away and mumbling to himself.

“What are you doing?” he asked, after waiting several minutes in silence. Carpik didn’t say anything. He didn’t even acknowledge that he was being spoken to. “Are you serious?” Kolyat muttered, letting out a frustrated breath and glancing down both hallways to see if anyone else was coming. 

“Be patient,” Carpik snarled, several moments after Kolyat had even said anything.

He snorted and threw his arms out, rolling his eyes and turning around to lean against the desk.

Down the hall, two asari were making their way towards him, heads bowed as they reviewed some sort of report. He watched as the younger one nodded her head, making a curious face before gesturing towards where he was standing. They exchanged a few words before parting ways, the asari walking right towards him. When she turned and saw him standing there she paused, eyes narrowing critically as she seemed to evaluate him. He felt awkward under her gaze.

Her eyes changed slightly, widening as she looked at him. A cocky little grin touched her face as she came striding up. “Are you here for Carpik?”

“Yes,” he said tentatively, glancing back at the salarian before turning his eyes back to her.

She made a face, nodding her head and staring down at her omni-tool, looking like she had much more to say. Looking like she knew something he didn’t. “So,” she began, shrugging her shoulders. “Have you, uh, punched any turians lately?”

“Wha — ?” Oh. Oh! It was her. The asari from last night! And the nurse who had cleaned up that damned bite mark that drug crazed human had given him! “Well, shit.”

She laughed. “You certainly get around,” she commented, eyebrow tipping up. “Do you make it a habit of getting into fights wherever you go?”

“Not particularly,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Or was that a lie? He really did like to fight. A fatal flaw really. 

“You’re a surprisingly good dancer,” she commented lightly, eyes turning back to her reports as she began transferring information to a terminal on Carpik’s desk. “I suppose you need to have good footwork.”

He chuckled a little. “I’m a C-Sec contractor,” he explained. “Fighting comes with the job sometimes.”

“Even at a bar at eleven o’clock at night?”

“Especially at a bar at eleven o’clock at night,” he said, tilting his head towards her. When she gave him a look he shrugged. “Maybe I was undercover.”

“A Drell?” she asked, putting a hand on her hip. “There aren’t many of you on the Citadel. Sending one undercover seems a little counterproductive don’t you think?”

Before he could respond there was an agitated cough behind them. Carpik had returned and he was glaring at Kolyat who still leaned up against his desk. “Sign,” he demanded, holding out a datapad to him. The drell took it, reading over the shipment details before signing. According to this, an armored courier service would have the supplies delivered to the Academy by five o’clock that night. As soon as his eyes went up Carpik snatched it away from him and tossed it on his desk.

“Carpik,” the nurse sighed.

“What do you kids want? I’m busy.”

The asari rolled her eyes and turned towards him, beginning to argue about strange numbers and missing inventory. Kolyat figured that was his cue to leave and so he went on his merry way, ready to report back to Bailey that all that hospital shit was taken care of.

On his way to speak with Bailey he stopped at Apollo’s Cafe to grab something to eat, taking a few moments to sit and watch people walk through the Presidium, eyes sharp. Nothing exciting ever happened here except for all of the white collar crime. But that didn’t really concern him. The Presidium wasn’t even on his watch list anymore. Not necessarily because nothing ever seemed to happen, but because of the way the turians and asari looked at him as they walked by; as if he didn’t belong. Or the salarians who seemed to have no problem asking him why he was there. It made him want to blow the station up. In slow motion. That had been the focus of several very amazing dreams.

But it was his duty to protect and serve. At least, that’s what he always reminded himself. And right now, he had to talk to Bailey. So he stood up, disposed of his trash, and headed towards the C-Sec office to talk to the Commander.

“Krios,” his assistant greeted blandly, eyeing him as he came walking in. “What do you want?”

“Always so happy to see me,” he snorted, shaking his head. He approached the desk and crossed his arms. “I’ve got to talk to Bailey.”

“Can’t you just go up there yourself? We’ve got to reserve channels for priority calls.”

Now he was just being an asshole. “Look Septimus, you know as well as I do that the Presidium comm lines are filled with jack shit. Bailey’s got me on my way to talk to Haron after this, so patch me in and save me some time.”

An officer from across the room glanced in their direction. “Is the drell causing trouble Septimus?” he asked, approaching to size Kolyat up as if he were going to arrest him.

“Not yet,” Septimus muttered as he began to patch in the call. But the other officer just stood there, glaring at Kolyat. A new guy. He’d never seen him around before. “He’s contracting.”

Confusion flashed across the turian’s face as his assumptions were thrown to the wind. “Oh,” was all he said before returning to whatever the hell he was doing before. Kolyat grit his teeth and said nothing. 

“He’s on,” Septimus said, turning his shoulder to Kolyat so he would leave. 

He took a deep breath and went to the terminal, face hard as a rock. Bailey was already there, waiting as patiently as he could. “I’m assuming everything went to shit at the hospital,” he said in his optimistic manner.

“No,” he said. The Commander’s surprise was evident on his face as he continued typing away at whatever report or message he was working on. “I signed. The shipment should arrive before five.”

“Well, that’s a relief. Now that all that bullshit is taken care of, you’re free to help Haron now; he seemed like he had a few things for you to look into. Other than that, I don’t have much of anything for you.” Bailey paused then, turning to look at him with a sly look in his eyes. “Listen, there are rumors going around that a drell knocked out a turian soldier at Purgatory last night. Real pretty asari told C-Sec he was only trying to protect her.”

He shrugged. “Well, the drell was probably just feeling a little chivalrous after a few drinks.”

His voice lowered. “Did you have fun kid?”

“For what little time I was there, yeah,” he shrugged. A smile crossed his face. “Met the asari again when I was at the hospital. She’s a nurse there.”

“Did you get her name?”

He froze, realizing that no, in fact, he hadn’t. Damn. All Bailey did was laugh at him.

“Shit,” Kolyat muttered just as the feed was cut. He glanced over at Septimus who was trying his best to avoid his gaze. All he did was frown and turn away, heading towards the elevator to get to a taxi terminal.


	5. Odd One Out

As he approached the C-Sec office in Zakera he heard the Asari officer closest to him mutter, “The Drell is here.”

Hamon looked up at him, eyes darting to the other, mandibles flared as he paused his data entry and leaned back on his heel.

“Krios,” Adam acknowledged as he came striding in. “Haron wanted to see you,” he added, as if the Drell had done something wrong.

“That’s why I’m here,” was all he offered, unwilling to play their games today. 

Hamon cleared his throat. “You can head in if you want Kolyat.” He gestured towards the Captain’s office. “He’s not doing anything important.”

He nodded his head in thanks. Inside, Haron was staring at his computer screen with his hands folded just over his mouth. Nothing, essentially. When Kolyat walked in he glanced up. “Good, you’re here. I called you down because of the data you had sent me a few days ago. The missing logs and strange numbers. It’s not enough to warrant suspicion on its own — not even by a long shot — but I trust your instincts kid and the overwhelming amount of mistakes I’m seeing here just strikes me as odd.” He stood up, moving towards the C-Sec terminal on the wall. “But, you know C-Sec Command. Huxley isn’t going to allocate resources to something like this unless there’s hard proof. I’ve done the best I can, but beyond what resources you already have, I can’t give you anything. Command doesn’t even want me to waste your paycheck on this but I managed to ruffle some feathers and got you approved to look into things. That’s all I’ve got Krios.”

What else had he expected? This was his best case scenario from the beginning and he was happy enough to just have the clearance to do some investigating, even without the aid of C-Sec resources or their officers. In fact, he preferred it that way. “No complaints here Captain,” he said with a subtle smile. “But I appreciate the effort getting me the okay.”

Haron nodded, typing away at the terminal. “Since Commander Bailey is your Hiring Commander he’ll have to approve, but I doubt you’ll have problems there,” he informed him as he transferred the data to Bailey. Not a moment later Kolyat received a message of approval. That old man probably hadn’t even read any of it. 

The Turian went back to his desk, eyeing Kolyat carefully. “Remember Krios, if we call you in, this investigation of yours is going to have to be put on the back burner until you find something to get Command on your side.”

“Understood.”

“For now, I don’t have anything else that for you. You’re free to investigate as you see fit, but I have a feeling Huxley will be throwing some menial work at you out of spite,” he warned him.

But he was prepared for that. He honestly hadn’t even expected to get this far. Leaving Haron’s office in a good mood was foreign to him, but a welcome change of pace. The blank stares and not so subtle muttering didn’t even put a damper on his mood as he headed through the office and out into the streets.

His first order of business was putting all the information together. Just to be safe he’d withheld from setting up a link diagram so as not to get his hopes up about delving any further into all of these anomalies. But now he was free to do as he pleased. At least in a general sense. Tonight was going to be a fun night.

As he headed through the ward to the lower housing district he was stopped.

“Kolyat, hey,” Hamon said, coming practically out of nowhere.

“Hamon,” he greeted tentatively. His eyebrow scales lowered. “What’s up?”

The Turian shrugged. “Heard you got bit at the hospital a few days ago,” he said, attempting to draw up some light conversation.

Immediately he was pushed to the defensive. “Bitten while holding back a drug-induced rage.”

“No, I know,” he said quickly, waving away the hostility sparking in the air. “I only wanted to say nice job. Really. That’s all.”

“Oh.”

“Look, all the guys at the office are going out for drinks tonight,” he began, looking away. “I know you’re not technically C-Sec, but you’re welcome to come along.”

His eyes narrowed and he turned his head up slightly. “Who’s inviting me?” he asked suspiciously. “Everyone at the office? Or you?” When Hamon didn’t answer he let out a sigh and shook his head, lowering his shoulders a little. “That’s what I thought. Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll skip out on it.”

“Yeah,” the Turian sighed. “Well, either way, have a good day.”

“Sure, thanks, you too,” he muttered, hoping he didn’t sound rude. But Hamon didn’t look offended in the slightest as they parted ways.


	6. A Little Disoriented, But Absolutely Fucking Okay

Kolyat stood near the window in the Patient Lounge, hands twisting as he stared out at the bustling of the Citadel. It took everything he had to keep himself from freaking out. That gut wrenching feeling was in his stomach again, threatening to tear him apart as he waited eagerly for the phlebotomist. 

“Mr. Krios?”

He whirled around, eyes darting down to the asari nurse before him. “Is he here?”

“No,” she said quietly. “But Mr. Nuara is in critical condition and needs the transfusion soon or he won’t make it. Dr. Sha’ti will draw your blood instead, if you’ll follow me.”

She jogged him into the exam room where an asari doctor was waiting for him. “Mr. Krios,” she greeted quickly. “If I’d found out sooner we would have done this ten minutes ago. But I’m here now and so are you, so let’s get this done as quickly as possible.”

Without a word he climbed into the hospital bed and waited, praying to Arashu to keep his father safe. Just for now. He wasn’t ready to lose him. Not yet. Please, just not now.

Dr. Sha’ti did not speak to him as she worked. He appreciated the fervor in which she went about the task, the nurse standing beside her moving just as quickly to assist. “Take it all if you have to,” he demanded, eyes locked on the wall in front of him. He blinked slowly. “Just please don’t let him die yet.”

“No one’s dying today,” Dr. Sha’ti muttered as she removed the first bag of blood and handed it off to the nurse who went sprinting out the door. 

Kolyat sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes as she continued to take more. Hopefully it was enough. It had to be enough. 

Another nurse came in then and took the next bag. Dr. Sha’ti began removing needles and patching him up.

“Is that going to be enough?” Kolyat asked eagerly.

“Anymore and you’ll be the one needing the transfusion. There aren’t many drell here to give blood like that,” she said, giving him a sharp look. “Even two pints is a lot. Enough for you to need to stay home for the rest of the day. Maybe even tomorrow if you still feel weak.”

But he wouldn’t have it. “I feel fine,” he demanded. “You can’t stop if he needs more. I don’t care if that means I’m dead!”

Dr. Sha’ti shook her head. “No matter what happens Mr. Krios, your father is going to die within the next year. There’s nothing you can do to stop that. I know it’s harsh, but it’s the truth. Do you think he would want to see his own child die before that?”

Kolyat wanted to say something — wanted to yell at her — but he couldn’t because she was right. No matter what he did, no matter how much blood he gave, his father’s minutes were ticking away and there was nothing that could be done to change that. All he could do was be there and give the blood he could while he still had the chance. It pissed him the fuck off but being angry was a waste of energy. Anger couldn’t solve this problem. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

“Nurse Disae will facilitate your recovery for the time being,” Dr. Sha’ti said as the asari nurse came back. “I’ve some other patients to check in on, but as soon as Tannor is out of the operation room I’ll check on him myself.”

He nodded, glancing out the window. It was infuriating knowing that there was nothing more he could do now but wait.

Beside him he felt the nurse moving about, disinfecting his arm and placing a reader on his finger. She didn’t say much until he finally turned to look at her. “You’re a good son,” she said, smiling sympathetically at him. It was her. It was the asari from before.

“I wish that were true,” he sighed, eyes roaming as he tried to find something to look at. 

“You’re here every week,” she began as she removed the reader from his finger and inputted data into her omni-tool. “And you would rush to the hospital to risk your own health to save him without question. I may not know your history, but from my angle I would think he’d be very glad to have you as his son.” She put a hand on his arm and cocked her head to the side. “My name is Fin’ara by the way. I feel like maybe you ought to know that since we see each other so often now.”

When he looked at her there was a twinkle of a grin in her eyes and he couldn’t help but smile softly and look away. “Kolyat.”

“Well Kolyat, your father is very lucky to have you,” she said, adding a few last things to her chart. She looked up at him. “You’ll need to stay here for at least thirty minutes — I’m sure that won’t be a problem — and I’ll be back with something for you to eat and drink. You gave a lot of blood, so you’re going to have to take it easy for a little while so your body can get adjusted.”

He nodded absently and turned his head back out the window. She went to bring him a box of juice high in sugar and some assorted fruits and cookies to eat while he waited for news. It was agonizing.

After about fifteen minutes he got a call from Bailey. 

“What?” he answered gruffly.

“Heard about your dad. Everything alright?”

Kolyat crossed his arms and set his head back. “Not sure yet.” He leaned his head over to look out into the hallway. “They took two pints out of me and they’re doing the transfusion now.”

“Jesus, two pints?”

“Yeah.” He took a sip from the juice box, glad that no one else from C-Sec cared enough about him to be around to see that. “I’ll be fine once I know what’s going on.”

He let out a sigh and said, “Well let me know what’s going on when you get the chance.”

Another hour and a half of waiting finally garnered him an update. Dr. Sha’ti came back down to let him know that “Tannor” was finally out of the operating room and pulling back from the coma that he had fallen into. In a few minutes he would be clear to go up and see him. At that Kolyat let out the first deep breath he had allowed himself all morning.

When the time came he climbed carefully to his feet, aware that he was a little disoriented. Fin’ara was back then to take his arm and help him up to the Inpatient Wing. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have allowed her help but he was far too eager to get to his father and she was far too pretty to refuse.

“He’s doing well,” she assured him as they made their way to his room.

Inside Thane was lying on the bed, hands folded neatly over his stomach. “Kolyat,” he said, eyes heavy with fatigue and happiness. “You are here.”

“Of course I’m here.”

Fin’ara helped him settle into the chair, giving him a pat on the shoulder with instructions to call for her when he wanted to leave. As soon as she was gone he turned to his father who was watching him with a smile. “Who is she?”

“Just a nurse,” he said with a shake of his head. “We’ve met several times before.”

“She’s very beautiful.”

All he did was snort. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better now,” he said quietly. His brow scales pulled down and he shook his head. “I have you to thank for that. It had never occurred to me that one day it would be you saving me.”

“I didn’t save you. I just lent you a little blood.”

Thane shook his head and rearranged his position on the bed with some difficulty. “You saved me by lending me your blood. Do not belittle what you have done.” They sat in silence for a moment before he said, “I should call Shepard.”

There was a certain element of sadness in the comment. Ever since Shepard had been locked up there had been very little chance to make any contact with her. They had assumed that there were heavy restrictions on her communication access, and seeing as Thane was in hiding, well, it was no surprise that they couldn’t get ahold of her.

“We can try,” Kolyat nodded, leaning up to try and patch through to her on his omni-tool.

“No, no,” Thane sighed. “It is a waste of energy. If I know the Commander, she will be out soon and she will find me. Something tells me I will see her before I go.”

Of all the stories he had been told, he gathered that what his father said was true. Shepard would not have forgotten them. She was the whole reason Bailey was so apt to keep Thane’s identity a secret. The whole reason why he was a contractor. Without her Spectre authorization and recommendation he didn’t know where he would be. Where his father would be.

“She’ll come soon,” Kolyat sighed.

God he hoped she would come.

* * *

“You’ve had a lot of rough nights lately,” Caitus commented as he handed Kolyat another drink. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, nodding in thanks to the Turian bartender. So what if he had? Did it even really matter anymore? He downed the drink quicker than he thought he would and shook his head. “Guess that’s what happens when your dad almost fucking dies.”

Caitus’ mandibles flared and he lowered his eyes to the glass he was cleaning. “Look Kolyat, just a couple more alright? After that you should get home and get some rest.”

“Whatever.” 

He turned around in his stool and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. His head was pounding and his vision was spotty. All that blood gone and all the alcohol in his system probably wasn’t a good matchup, but he felt good in the worst way possible. At least he wasn’t thinking about all the horrible shit in his life.

Yeah, it was nice. 

A human woman walked up to him then. Older. Sexy. A lusty look in her eyes. Damn, probably an alien groupie. Her dress was too short for her game to be innocent. “Hi there.”

“What?” he quipped, blinking slowly down at her.

She laughed. “You don’t have to be rough with me darling,” she said, touching his arms lightly with the tips of her fingers. She bit her lip and gazed up at him through thick lashes. “Unless, of course, you want to be.” It made him snort. But his apathy didn’t dissuade her one bit, in fact, it seemed to pull her interest in even more. Her fingers stopped just at the crook of his elbow and she made a little gasping noise. “You’ve such strong arms.”

That caught his attention. He looked down at his bicep, flexing it a little, mostly so he could watch the muscle bulge against the tight fabric of his clothing. Huh. He did have pretty strong arms. It put a cocky little smirk on his face. Strong fucking arms to lay a man out. Yeah, that’s what he liked. Damn he needed to fight someone. His fists clenched and he went to stand and find another Turian to punch.

A woozy feeling took over him as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his head. Fucking shit. He wobbled once. When the woman hooked her arm around him he grunted. “Fuck are you doin’?”

Caitus came back then, eyeing the woman suspiciously. “Better walk away lady. He’s too fucked up to walk home himself if he even wanted to.” She let out a little breath and gave Kolyat a longing look before turning and walking away. “She wanted to bed you, dumbass.”

Kolyat squinted. “The fuck she did,” he muttered, shaking his head and landing back into the chair, holding his head for a brief moment as the spinning began to die down. “Just get me one more Caitus. I’ll be done and get a cab after that.”

“You sure?”

“It isn’t gunna kill me,” he shrugged. “I’ll do a lap around the damn bar if that would make you feel better.”

The Turian laughed. “Just makin’ sure you’re still gunna be around to take out any rowdy patrons if I need it.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he snorted, almost falling off his chair as he swiveled around in it.

He eyed him for a moment before taking out a bottle of something far less strong than what he had been drinking all night. “Alright asshole. One more and then you’re going home.”

“You’re a fucking saint,” he said, toasting him wildly in the air, splashing a little against the bar surface. He apologized profusely, grabbing a few napkins to wipe it up. When he tossed them over the counter to try and make it in the trash all he managed was to spill a little more. 

Instead of trying anything fancy he just slumped over and drank. As soon as the alcohol went down, that floaty feeling went up and he was on cloud nine. His eyes hung heavy and he folded his arms on the bar. Nevermind the fucked up tingly feeling in his shoulders. He was fine. He was good. He was better than fine.

Damn, he wanted to fight someone.

As soon as he got up he felt everything rush to his head. He stumbled once and regained himself just in time. Hah. If Caitus saw him he’d be pissed. Kolyat laughed to himself and went for the stairs to the dance floor. There was bound to be someone up there he could punch a few times.

Before he even reached the stairs he felt someone grab his arm. “Kolyat.”

He blinked once. Twice. Trying to find the source of the voice. Another hand grabbed his shoulder. It was blue. He finally focused in and looked down at her. Finra. Fintika. Finapra. Shit. What was her name?

“Hey, Kolyat!” She gave him a little shake and stared up at him, brows pulled down. “Have you been drinking?”

“No,” he lied. But he swayed on his feet, suddenly very, very thirsty. His stomach growled in agitation.

She frowned and held him steady. “Where do you live? We need to get you home?”

“But...no...I want to fight,” he laughed, balling his fists and looking around for a worthy opponent. When his head swiveled back around and he saw her he was caught off guard by how beautiful she was. Fin’ara. “You know, you’re really pretty.” He nodded his head, gesturing towards the stairs. “You oughta go dance.”

Some human woman came over and said something to her but Kolyat was too focused on the light little speckles of color dotted across her face. Maybe he could count them. One, two, three...six…

“Kolyat what are you doing?”

“Shhh,” he drawled. “I’m counting.”

And then a turian joined the party. A turian he knew. “Kolyat?” Hamon questioned, eyes narrowing. “Is he okay?”

“Hamon!” he cried, throwing his arm around the turian’s shoulders and leaning against him. It took him by surprise and had it not been for Hamon’s quick realignment they would have gone toppling to the ground. “It’s a party!”

Fin’ara shook her head. “No Kolyat, it’s not.” She looked up at Hamon who was staring between the two like an idiot. “He just donated two pints of blood this morning and goddess knows how much he’s had to drink. I’ve got to get him home and get some food and a lot of water in him or he’s going to have to go to the hospital.”

“Damn,” Hamon muttered, shaking his head. “Come on. I know where he lives, I’ll help you.”

Together they both took Kolyat under the shoulders and helped him walk towards a taxi. All the while Kolyat began to get feisty. “Last time,” he began, eyes narrowing fiercely. “You were in trouble.”

“I was,” Fin’ara smiled.

“I had to punch that fucking turian out,” he growled, eyes darting around. “If I see that fucking guy I’m going to kick his ass.” His eyes shot towards Hamon who remained silent. “You don’t know who he was, do you?”

“No I don’t,” he sighed as they hailed a taxi and struggled to get him to sit still inside. “Just relax. We’re taking you home.”


	7. Tidal Wave

_He stood alone in the dark, unsure of where he was._

_“Hello?”_

_In the distance he could hear crashing. It was getting closer._

_Before he knew it a tidal wave ten stories high came raging in, collapsing over top of him and sweeping him into the current. Water poured into his lungs. He struggled to break through the top, gasping for air, but found nothing. He sunk slowly to the bottom, lungs burning. ___

____

* * *

__Waking up felt a lot like being hit by a bus. Immediately he noticed how sore his muscles were and how dry his mouth was. He rolled his head to the side and groaned. Even his vision was spotted with white. What the hell happened?_ _

__“You’re awake.”_ _

__“Shit,” he mumbled, raising an unstable hand to his head. When his eyes focused he saw the Turian sitting quietly on the arm chair. “Hamon? What are you doing here? What time is it?”_ _

__He snorted, rubbing his face, climbing to his feet and checking his omni-tool. “Making sure you don’t die,” he said tersely. “And it’s about three thirty-seven. Do you even remember what happened?”_ _

__“What happened — ?” He struggled to sit up, blood rushing to his head. “I...was at the bar. And I got a drink. I don’t really remember anything after that.”_ _

__Hamon shook his head. “You blacked out halfway back here. Fin’ara and I had to carry you to your apartment. She said you really could have hurt yourself. What the hell were you thinking drinking like that after giving so much blood?”_ _

__“Fin’ara? The nurse?”_ _

__“Yes,” he nodded, eyes widening at him as if he were a child._ _

__Kolyat sat silent for a moment before saying, “You did that?”_ _

__“How the hell else do you think you got back here?”_ _

__He looked around. “Where is she?”_ _

__“I told her I could handle it,” he explained, standing up and heading towards the kitchen to get him a much needed glass of water._ _

__He accepted it graciously and drank it all down in less than a second. He sat up, leaning his arms against his knees to allow the dizzy spell to pass. “Fuck.” He rubbed his face, wondering how long the pounding at the base of his skull would be there. “Aren’t you on duty today?”_ _

__“Sure I am,” he muttered, crossing his arms. “But I sure as hell wasn’t about to leave you here all by yourself so you could choke on your vomit in your sleep.”_ _

__That took him by surprise. He furrowed his brow scales and looked up at Hamon, eyes narrowing slightly. “No offense, but why do you care?”_ _

__“Because you’re C-Sec and you do a damn good job.”_ _

__“That’s a nice thought but I’m not even that. I’m just a contractor.”_ _

__“Look,” he sighed, standing up and grabbing his jacket. “I know the others give you shit for not having a solid track record, but that doesn’t matter to me. What matters is results. And no matter what kind of shitty ass assignment they’ve got you on you do it, no complaints, and you do it well. So you’re C-Sec. A lot better than some I know.” Kolyat didn’t even know what to say to that. Hamon looked towards the door as his mandibles flared. “I’m going to be late. Fin’ara said she would be by on her way to the hospital to check up on you. Feel better.”_ _

__And like that, he was gone._ _

__Kolyat sat dumbly for a moment. The last thing he remembered was sitting at the bar and ordering a drink. Shit that was such a dumb idea. One drink would probably have had him under the table with all that blood loss. If he had no clue what had happened last night then it was a good bet that he hadn’t stopped at the one either._ _

__He let himself fall back onto the couch and fall into a restless sleep. Waking up five hours later wasn’t any better than the first time._ _

__He tried standing, but his legs felt so weak it was almost impossible to make the journey into the kitchen. He tried twice more, finally succeeding on his third attempt, grabbing hold of the futon and using it as a propeller to push himself to the column that stood between his living area and the kitchen. There was some juice in the fridge and a container of some weird Asari fruit that he had been meaning to eat. That would have to do._ _

__As he ate and drank he felt himself getting a little better, but it was still very difficult to stand. He had to lean most of his weight against the counter and his head didn’t seem to want to stand on its own._ _

__There was a knock at the door._ _

__“‘T’s open.”_ _

__Fin’ara came quietly in, dressed in her nurse’s uniform and carrying a bag of something with her. When she saw him almost standing in the kitchen, eyes trained on her, her eyebrows rose and a smile quirked on the corner of her mouth. “You’re up. Stubborn bastard, aren’t you?”_ _

__That got him to laugh. “I guess you could say that.”_ _

__She closed the door behind her and came to his side in the kitchen, setting the bag on the counter and pulling out containers of juice and protein bars and a little bottle of what looked like pills. “You really ought to sit down,” she said. “We couldn’t get you to drink enough last night so you’re probably very tired and very weak right now.”_ _

__“Yeah, that about sums it up,” he muttered, taking the arm she held out to him, allowing her to help him back to the futon._ _

__“Must have been a rough day the other day,” she sighed, handing him the juice he had been drinking and pushing a protein bar into his hands. “Try not to do that again, alright?”_ _

__He sighed and nodded his head to satisfy her. His eyes darted back to the pile of stuff on his kitchen counter. “What is all that?”_ _

__“Don’t worry, it came from the hospital,” she said as if she could read his mind. “Your fridge was practically empty last night so I didn’t have much to work with. This way, you can feed yourself when neither of us are here. You’ll need to stay home today Kolyat. And you’ll need to be drinking a lot of fluids.”_ _

__He set his head back against the futon and closed his eyes, letting air flare out of his nose. “You didn’t have to bring me home last night.”_ _

__“If we hadn’t, who would have?” she asked as she began putting things away in the fridge. “You have a good friend. You’re lucky he came.”_ _

__“Hamon?” He’d never really thought of the Turian as a friend._ _

__She nodded her head. “Yes.” When she was finished he heard her come towards him and felt the warmth of her hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, struck by the intensity of her amber gaze. She looked very serious. “Get yourself wrapped up in some blankets, drink these, and eat. And whatever you do, don’t go back to the bar tonight and don’t go to work for the next few days. Hamon said he would let your boss know you weren’t coming.”_ _

__“Thanks,” he muttered, eyes darting away from her as he realized he was staring._ _

__“Get some rest.” She set a few drinks and some food on the table and left._ _

__He let himself slump over on the futon, never quite able to get rid of the soreness in his body no matter what position he laid himself in. Was this what it was like to have Kepral’s Syndrome? Such low blood levels meant his body was low in oxygen. He tingled all over. His father must have felt like this at some point and he knew that this couldn’t possibly be the worst of it._ _

__It took him a while, but after two more boxes of juice and a piece of fruit he finally managed to fall asleep. Nightmares followed._ _


	8. Difficulties

Kolyat headed up the stairs towards Bailey’s office. He finally felt well enough to begin his investigation again. All that remained of his bad decision was a dull thumping at the base of his neck.

“You feeling okay?” Bailey asked, looking up at him with raised brows when he came through the sliding door. “Hamon said you had a pretty rough night Tuesday.”

He snorted, shaking his head and situating himself in the chair just in front of his desk. “Rough isn’t the half of it, but it was partly my own fault. Plus, some pipes busted in the bathroom. Big mess; no plumbers available. Had to jury-rig the shit outta that to get it working enough for me to puke in it.”

Bailey snorted, but he was no imbecile. He eyed him for a moment before saying, “He told me about your father before he went looking for you.”

“I’m sorry what?” Kolyat asked, squinting and leaning forward in the chair.

“Yeah,” he said, finally turning away from his computer to look him dead in the eye. “When he found out about it he gave me a call to find out where to find you. Said he wanted to check in and make sure you were okay. I guess his dad died a couple years back of some Turian disease, so he probably understands a bit what you’re going through.”

That struck Kolyat. “Really?”

“No, I made it up.” He returned to his files and reports. “Of course ‘really’, you dumbass.”

He sat back in the chair for a moment, eyes staring absently at the tile. Why would Hamon go through all that trouble to find him and make sure he was okay? Bailey didn’t know that he was at the bar, so he probably would have given him his address. That meant that the turian went all the way there only to find that he wasn’t home and must have gone looking for him elsewhere. 

Wow.

“Okay,” was all Kolyat said as he stood up and headed back towards the taxi he had taken. Maybe a little work would help clear his head.

* * *

“I’ll need to use your back terminal.” He flashed the C-Sec customs officer his contractor badge. 

“On whose authority?” she asked, giving him a look.

He let out a frustrated breath. “On my authority,” he said, crossing his arms. “You see the badge, why don’t you take me to your back terminal now?”

“What do you need to see it for?”

“Well if I told you that it would ruin the point wouldn’t it?” he asked, leaning towards her with his brow scales tipped up. “Do me a favor and take me to your goddamn back terminal or bring me your CO.”

She stood up, glaring hard at him. It came as little surprise when she came back with an intimidating looking Asari. “Who are you and why are you causing trouble?”

“Causing trouble,” he snorted, producing his badge once again and flashing it at her. “I’m just trying to see your back terminal.”

“Under whose authority?”

His eyes narrowed slowly as he stared at her. Keep it in check, he thought to himself. No need to get angry. He let out a frustrated breath and said, “You know they give these contractor badges out for a reason. Usually so the contractor can do their job.”

“I’m not giving you access to anything until I know whose authority you operate under.”

“Alright, is that how you want to play?” He called up Bailey. 

He was greeted with a gruff, “What do you want, kid?”

“I’m having a nice little chat here with — ”

“Commanding Officer Jate,” the Asari said with some reluctance.

“Right,” he smiled. “Commanding Officer Jate. Apparently, my contractor’s badge isn’t enough to allow me into their back terminal.”

“Do you seriously have to call me about that?” When Kolyat affirmed his suspicions he groaned. “Goddamit if I wanted to deal with this shit every damn time I wouldn’t have given you the badge. This is Commander Bailey of the Presidium Embassies. Kolyat Krios has been cleared by the Executor to operate as a contractor under C-Sec. Let him see the damn back terminal.”

When he hung up the Asari was purple in the face; he could almost feel her biotics crackling on her skin as she lead him to the back without a word. From the other room he could hear her muttering quite loudly about how much of an asshole he was. For some reason it made him feel like he accomplished something. If they were that upset about a little thing like a request to access the back terminal then clearly they had something to hide.

At the prompt he entered his password; his security clearance was nothing like the things Bailey had access to. This search, however, wasn’t going to be too difficult. Mostly what he was looking for was confirmation that the damaged inventory numbers were really as high as had been reported and the reasoning as to why it was all sent back. As he compared the numbers on his omni-tool to the numbers on the terminal he let his hearing drift back towards the angry asari.

“...Damn C-Sec officers. Always think they’re so much better than customs. And those fucking contractors? Bunch of self-righteous assholes that can’t make it as officers.”

“Yes ma’am,” a second voice joined in. “I completely understand.”

But it went on. “You see how young that fucking drell was? No way he’s ever served in any public defense service before. Kid probably hasn’t even gotten his dick wet yet and he’s over here acting like he’s the goddamn king of the world.”

Kolyat’s eyes moved sharply towards the terminal, a smirk forming on his face. After gathering the data he went ahead and downloaded the security cam feeds for the last couple of months to go over, as well as the receiving documents for the next week. Just to be an asshole he went ahead and went through some other irrelevant data to figure out why the CO was stressing so much about him being back there. Aside from a few payroll anomalies that he couldn’t give a shit about, there didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary. He logged off and stood.

Back out front the asari was still prattling on. “Fucking little dicked drell — ”

“Where’s the dock manager,” he interrupted, eyebrow scales raised as he struggled to keep himself from violently protesting her accusation. False accusation.

“How the fuck should I know?” she spat, completely unphased. “I’m not his goddamn mother.”

He barked out a laugh, letting slip, “I certainly hope you’re not anyone’s mother,” before heading off to search for the manager himself.

It wasn’t too difficult a job. He was sitting right in the dock manager’s office, eating a sandwich.

“How can I help you?” he asked when he saw Kolyat come in.

He showed him his badge. “Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?”

“Certainly not,” he said, setting down his lunch and sitting at full attention. “Is there something wrong officer?”

A smile touched his face. “You can call me Kolyat,” he said. “And no, there’s nothing wrong. I was just wondering about a few anomalies in your bay. Think you could help me locate a few of your bay workers so I can see what they think about it?”

“Anomalies?” he frowned, scooting towards his computer and pulling up the data. He scrolled through, eyes trained sharp. 

“Your bay is usually immaculate in processing. Aside from a few cases of destroyed cargo and some lay overs due to pirating you run a pretty smooth dock. For the past few months I’ve noticed some strange numbers. Nothing completely out of the ordinary, but enough to ask about what’s going on.”

The salarian tipped his hat at the compliment and went ahead and pulled up the information on his dock workers. “You may want to start with these three,” he said, pointing to a turian, a human, and — to his surprise — a quarian. “Veraia started about a month ago. She’s a bit disagreeable as her military career was cut short due to some accident she decided not to disclose. Argon is a bit cocky and it wouldn’t surprise me if that gets to his head on occasion. Likes to request a lot of days off too. Nel’Jomor is a tad skittish and often makes little mistakes; he might just be doing all this on accident. I’ll send you all their data as well as the rest of my crew as well.”

“Thank you.” It was refreshing to work with someone so agreeable. It just made things so much quicker and a lot less painful. “I’ll be back if I need anything else from you. You’ve been very helpful. If you ever need any assistance or you think of something else, please give me a call.”

“Will do.”

Feeling at ease for the first time in awhile, he began the journey back to his apartment. As soon as he sat down in the quiet of the taxi car, his thoughts rushed to him. 

Hamon.

Damn that son-of-a-bitch had been nothing but nice to him. He wasn’t used to it! Now he found himself wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. Might as well call in some advice.

“Kolyat,” his father answered almost immediately.

“Hey,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared awkwardly out the window. “I’ve, uh, got something I could use your help with.”

“Ask and I will see what I can do for you.”

Always so forward. “There’s another officer who works for Haron; a turian kid, probably a few years older than me. He’s nicer than the others. Got me out of a bind the other night and came looking for me to see if I was okay after your transfusion. That kind of thing. I’ve never really noticed his kindness much but now that he’s done this I feel like he might be extending an olive branch.”

“Do you wish to be his friend?”

“I don’t know,” Kolyat realized. The thought of friendship with anyone here seemed so foreign to him. For so long he had been satisfied with just working. “Maybe.”

“Sometimes you can find a friend in the most unlikely of places,” Thane murmured. He didn’t doubt it. There were a few moments of silence and then, “I am sorry. I slipped into a memory.”

Kolyat chuckled a little. “That’s okay.”

He could hear the smile in his voice. “You will find someday that they come much easier with age. Longing for what was. Remembering old glories. Finding comfort in the faces of friends and loved ones. It is good to make memories like these while you still can, Kolyat. You may find that you look back on them when there is nothing to look forward to.”

It was difficult to hear him say, but in the end he was right. Living life as he was wouldn’t lead him anywhere if he didn’t make those memories. Having a friend would be a step in the right direction. “Right,” he said. “You’re right.”

“Having a friend is one of the universe’s greatest gifts. In your darkest hour a friend will be there to hold out a helping hand and keep you afloat. They will follow you with no questions into the abyss. They will help you mend those things that need mending. A friend is a rare gift, you would do well not to squander the opportunity. Who knows what good will come of it?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Kolyat.”


	9. A Budding Bromance

Kolyat stiffened as the door opened and Hamon appeared, staring out at him, a little surprised. “Oh,” he said. “Kolyat? What are you doing here?”

“Haron gave me your address,” he said, clearing his throat, and staring hard at anything but the turian. He rubbed his neck and let his gaze fall to the ground. “Look I — why are you dressed so fancy?” he asked after realizing that the turian looked ready to go to a wedding.

He paused, almost embarrassed, before saying, “I’ve got a date.”

“Well, shit. Do you have to go?” He almost wanted him to say yes just to get this awkward business over with.

“No,” he sighed, looking back into his apartment. “Not for another few minutes.”

“Oh. Good.” Damn he really had to go through with this now. It would be too weird for him to just leave without saying anything. “Well, I just came by because it was on my way home…” A lie. “...And I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

Kolyat sighed and finally looked up at him. “Bailey told me that you had come looking for me after you found out about my dad’s transfusion. I know he gave you my address which means that you must have come looking for me to have found me at Purgatory.” He frowned and looked away. “Look, what I’m trying to say is that you out of all the C-Sec officers have had my back when I needed it and I hadn’t even realized. You’re really the only person there that I would ever even be able to consider a friend.”

He was quiet for a moment, just standing there and staring at him. After a silent few seconds he opened the door wider. “You haven’t given any more blood today, have you?”

“No.”

“Would you care to come in for a quick drink?” he asked, stepping aside to let him in. “I’m afraid I’m a little on edge about this date and could use the distraction before I go.”

The turian stood there, hands clasped together. Very out of character for Hamon. Kolyat raised a brow scale and stepped inside with a knowing smile. “I’ll take you up on that. Just not too much; don’t want to ruin your date’s opinion of you.”

He grunted in response, letting his hands fall back to his sides and adopting the more sever look that usually graced his face. Kolyat made himself at home at the turian’s request, settling himself into the nice velvety couch by the window. Hamon lived in a much nicer part of Zakera Ward than Kolyat did. The apartment was a little more open and had a loft bedroom to make room for the addition of an office. It had a lot more space than his did to say the least. And a lot nicer view. Kolyat could get used to having windows if he stayed here too long.

“I hope you’re okay with Noverian Rum. I usually keep some on hand for guests that aren’t turian,” he called from the kitchen. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll drink anything!” A few moments later Hamon returned with two short glasses and settled himself in the worn looking arm chair diagonal to the couch. “So this date,” Kolyat began, giving him a look. “Who is she?” He laughed when Hamon took a large swig of what he assumed was turian brandy. 

“Another turian,” he began, leaning his head back against the chair and gazing out the window. “I met her while looking into a break in at a lab. She’s a chemist there, doing some work for the Councilor. Stuff’s over my head.”

That seemed like a very turian thing. He didn’t really know. “So where are you taking her?”

“She was a scientist during her time with the military on Palaven. I thought I’d take her to that nice new sushi place and then to Armax Arena to see who’s the better shot.”

“Wow,” Kolyat said, unsure of exactly how to handle that response. Dinner and a show seemed like a bit of an understatement. “You’ve got an interesting night ahead of you. Maybe don’t drink anymore of that if you’ll be playing with guns later.”

“You’re probably right,” he muttered, setting the glass on the coffee table. He chuckled a little and leaned back, putting his hand over his face. “I haven’t been on a date in a few years.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t be that hard. You’re a good guy.”

“She’s really pretty,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I kept my cool for five years as a pilot, but I’ll admit: it’s hard to keep your cool when you’re out with a pretty woman.” Before Kolyat could respond, Hamon squinted at him. “Speaking of pretty women, what about Fin’ara? How do you know her?”

He blinked a few times. “Fin’ara?” When Hamon simply shrugged he leaned his elbows on his knees and folded his hands by his mouth. “No, she...she’s just a nurse at the hospital where my dad’s at.” He paused a moment, that night at the bar crossing violently into his mind. It came so suddenly that he slipped in, the scent of alcohol and adrenaline on his nose and the pulsing bass echoing in the back of his mind. She was there, her golden eyes glowing in the haze of the memory; hips swaying, lulling him in as he danced. He felt the desire inside — to fight, but to fight for her. It was so powerful he almost jolted up. But the intensity of the sensations brought him crashing back into reality.

Hamon was staring at him with wide eyes. “What the hell was that?” He blinked several times. “You just froze for a solid minute and your eyes got so big…”

“I’m fine. It’s fine,” he chuckled, sitting up and letting the tensity in his shoulder let out. “Drell have eidetic memories. Sometimes we fall into those memories if they come on too strongly or if we feel like reliving them.”

He surveyed him for a moment, crossing his arms and leaning back. “That must be extremely useful at work.”

Of course. “Yes, I suppose it is,” Kolyat laughed. “A nuisance sometimes, but rather helpful.”

“That memory you just — ’slipped’ into — what was it?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just thinking about a night at the bar.”

“When you have those recollections what’s it like?”

A good question. “It’s a lot like wondering if something that happened to you was real or a dream. These memories are so vivid and real some drell get lost in them or confuse them for reality. You can see, feel, and hear everything. But there’s always something not right. It seems far away or distant like no matter how hard you try you’ll never be able to touch it. That kind of a thing.”

“Have you ever been lost in a memory?”

Though it wasn’t very long, Hamon noticed the pause in Kolyat’s response, eyes narrowing as his head turned slightly to the side, mentioning nothing as Kolyat went on to say, “You certainly ask a lot of questions.” And he knew that the turian knew that he was avoiding it. “I guess you’d have to in order to be an officer.”

Hamon made a little noise and stood, pacing across the floor a few times. “Do you know anything about women, Kolyat?”

“An odd question,” he smirked, leaning back and laying his calf over his knee. “I won’t claim to know a whole lot, but I like to think I have a mind about them.”

“I’m twenty-five. I’ve never been in a serious relationship with anyone before. Never really cared to be. Didn’t date a whole lot either because I didn’t care to. But this one? I don’t know. I have a bad feeling about it.”

The drell laughed. “A bad feeling?” He shook his head and stared up at Hamon inquisitively. “Is it so bad to want something like that?”

Hamon snorted, tossing his hand into the air and rolling his eyes. “When you’ve never wanted it before and now you suddenly do but have no idea how to achieve it, yeah, it is a bit bad.”

“Don’t worry about it too much. Worrying just leads to shit. If you just let yourself be cool, you’ll do fine,” he shrugged. “I won’t lie...I’ve never really been serious with someone. But I’ve had my fair share of relationships. Never quite lasted long because I never really stayed in one place often, but you get experience. So if this date doesn’t work out, then you’ll get the experience.”

“Hmm,” he grunted, pausing to stare out the window, rubbing at his mandible. “I suppose you’re right.”

He chuckled. “I guess. I don’t really know much about turian women.”

“Neither do I.”

“You’ll be fine,” he sighed, climbing to his feet to take his empty glass and Hamon’s full one back into the kitchen to rinse out. “Just be yourself. No point acting like someone else.”

The turian laughed a little. “You know, Adam said the exact opposite of that. ‘Tell her you won a medal. Or that you’re the Captain. And make sure you talk real deep.’ I won’t tell you the rest. He’s crude.”

“He’s an ass,” Kolyat shot back. “Doesn’t surprise me.” He walked up next to the turian and clapped him on the back. “You’ll do fine. Just don’t get too caught up in the fact that it’s a date. I mean, if she said yes she’s clearly interesting in you. Don’t worry about the rest just yet. It’s only a date.”

He was quiet for a moment before he crossed his arms and looked over at him. “You know, you’re not really what I expected you to be.”

“What did you expect me to be?” He had his own suspicious. 

Hamon shrugged. “The other officers always mutter about you whenever you’re around; about how you aren’t really C-Sec, how you don’t deserve to contract, how you just got lucky. They say there’s some other reason you’re here; like you don’t belong or something. And you’d always come in and you’d always be in a bad mood. At first I thought maybe they were right, but then it occurred to me that I’d probably be in a bad mood if I heard people saying things like that about me too. They know you hear. They want you to. After I realized that I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

At least it was what he had expected. Kolyat shrugged. “Well, I appreciate that.”

“Yeah,” he muttered, eyes lowering to the ground. “I guess I should get going now. Get to that date on time. Listen, I’ll talk to you tomorrow at work? We should get some drinks or something later this week.”

“Sounds good,” he responded, perhaps a little surprised at the sincerity of the gesture. 

Hamon nodded and they walked out together, the drell giving the turian one last encouraging pat before they went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to update this! My life has been pretty busy with work and -- to my great surprise a boy? -- so I’ve been struggling to keep up with that. But work is almost over and the boy... Well ... That’s a complicated story. Anyways, I’ve got quite a few chapters stored up here, so I’ll probably go ahead and post a few at a time soon. (I also didn’t heavily edit this as I usually try and do because I just wanted to get it out.)


	10. Power Failure

Coming back from dinner after Hamon’s apartment made Kolyat realize for the first time in a very long time that he did not live in the best part of the Citadel. They often dealt with power loss, broken heating systems, and frequent robberies. There had been a number of times where Kolyat caught glimpses of vorcha scavenging in the dark, musty alleyways that cut across the different buildings. Once or twice he had heard about shootings — heard them in the middle of the night even. 

But that he’d all been aware of. What had really struck him were the windows in Hamon’s apartment. Kolyat didn’t have windows.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a separate office either, so his bed had been shoved into the corner to make room for the space he had set up to connect all of his information. He’d collected what information he could on the three dock workers and displayed it on the wall. The dock manager was certainly right about each of them, at least, so it seemed from the surveillance videos he’d been going through whenever he had the chance. 

Each of them seemed a likely suspect. The quarian was clumsy just as he had said and it seemed entirely likely that he simply made mistakes. But Kolyat had a bad feeling about the turian woman and didn’t quite trust the human either. There was something off, he knew it. If there was anything his father had taught him it was that he shouldn’t ignore those instincts; they meant something. He’d rather be wrong and in trouble with Command than right and unable to do anything about it.

As he cut through a service alley to make it to his building he heard the all too familiar sound of electrical failure. Not too long afterwards, the power went out. Again. He let out a sigh and went to turn on his omni-tool light when a distinct flash of orange caught his attention. He paused in the alley, standing completely still as the glimpse of color just barely visible in the scant lighting drew his attention. His eyes focused and he saw the silhouette of a person standing ten yards ahead of him. Just from the outline he knew it wasn’t a turian — too short — and it wasn’t a hanar or an elcor. Had to be human, drell, or asari; the legs were too straight to be a quarian. He paused before ducking behind a pylon as the figure turned its head. 

“No one’s around. Deploying scanner. Over.” There was no flang to the voice so it couldn’t be a drell. That left human and asari.

Scanner? Kolyat’s brow scales pulled down as he sunk lower into the ground, ears and suspicions peaked. He risked a glance around the tall structure, knowing that the thick metal of the pylon would disguise him even if the power was out. He saw the light of an omni-tool — stealth it seemed from the minimal light output — and the flickering of a drone coming to life. A red ring of light came flashing out and Kolyat flew back into the wall, just barely missing the detection zone. 

“Structure is intact. Pylons are causing some trouble with the scanner. Will adjust parameters accordingly. Over.” A laugh. “You’re sick David.”

He let out a little huff as the red line began moving along the ground, away from him. Good. It gave him a chance to follow. Once the ring disappeared from behind the pylon he risked a glance back around. Whoever had control of the drone was at the fork in the alley, checking for others; the drone hovered obediently just out of reach. As they went around, Kolyat stepped out and went after them. 

It didn’t look like this was a maintenance run for the power; not with a stealth drone like that. And all the secrecy? Something was going on here. 

“Entry points are tricky. I’ve done half this complex already and am just now starting to piece together a route.” That didn’t sound good. “I’m not really sure. Over.”

Definitely not a maintenance run. He squinted, trying hard to make out any distinguishing marks or colors on their clothing. It was all plain. Too plain. The clothes of someone trying hard to blend in. 

If only he could get a little closer…

Before he realized what was happening, he was too close to the scanner. Without even touching the red light he triggered a detection.

“What the hell?” They hissed as the drone went sputtering out. Kolyat was in the maintenance tunnel is a second, dipping below the grates and cutting across the walkway beneath the suspicious person before darting quickly towards his own complex. Just as he had dropped down he had seen the distinct orange outline of an omni-blade. The better half of him screamed “get out”. Something like this needed to be reported right away.

He sent Hamon a message: My place ASAP. Need help. Bring gun.

As he came up from the tunnel several blocks away he made sure to put his hood over his head, heading towards the emergency stairs that lead up towards his apartment. Whoever had been in the alleyway was no civilian and they were following him. The metal grates wouldn’t have protected him from the scanners of the drone. 

He relaxed his body, taking the brief moments he had to clear his mind and prepare. 

They were behind him, not much farther than he had been from them, but they were louder. More careless. The glow of the omni-blade was gone. Each footstep grew closer and closer to him as they went quietly along, the others that occasionally trudged by completely unaware of their little game.

His game.

At the next corner was Kolyat’s complex. He had escape routes and maintenance tunnels mapped out and memorized in case of emergencies. It was his territory there. 

As he rounded it he slipped silently into a loose wall panel and waited. They rounded the corner, arm tensing up. He saw the flicker of the blade and then it died. They paused, taking a tentative step forward, head turning slightly. No doubt they would try to kill him. There was his cause. He took in a deep breath…

...And burst forward.

They stumbled back as the panel crashed into them, droid shorting out as the connection was cut off. Kolyat jumped out, feet padding silently across the ground as he came forward, face sheathed in the shadow of his hood.

“Fuck.” They scrambled to their feet. He reached down, grabbing them by the collar of their shirt.

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded. When no answer came he pulled them back before slamming them hard into the wall. “Who. Are. You?!”

He heard the buzz of electricity; stepped back as the taser rushed passed his neck. They dropped from his grasp, landing shakily on their feet. He saw the omni-tool flash to life. Saw the blade whir out. His leg hooked up, snapping forward to slam their arm back against the wall, jolting their body with it. There was a loud grunt as they clattered against metal. He heard the omni-blade crack and fall to the ground.

“I can do this all night.” 

“And I can’t.” 

He heard the pop of a small explosive and the air began to fill with a gray gas. Immediately his eyes began to water. His leg dropped and he took several steps back, arms ready at his sides. They were to the right of him. He heard the sound of metal scraping and a clip being inserted into a weapon. Dammit.

“C-Sec! What the hell is going on here!”

Oh gods bless Hamon! They panicked and were running down the alleyway before they could fire anything. Kolyat came wheezing out of the smoke, arm over his eyes as he made his way towards that big fucking turian.

“Damn Kolyat, what the hell is going on?” He sneezed violently. “What is that?”

He sucked in a few more breaths, trying to clear his lungs of that heavy substance. “Fuck if I know,” he managed to croak out. “Power went out on my way home. Found that asshole snooping around the alleyways, talking about plotting routes or something. I tried to follow but they had some sort of stealth drone that detected my presence. I lead them here to gain an advantage, but then they pulled that shit out.” He went digging in his pocket for his keys; he needed to get some water in his eyes ASAP. “Fucking shit...if there’s any residue on the ground will you collect some? I’ve got to flush my eyes out right now.”

The turian did as told and followed him up. “Did you see their face?”

“No,” he said as he unlocked the door, pushing it open and nearly running into the kitchen to turn on the water. He leaned over, opening his eyes under the water and letting it run over them. “They were either human or asari. Couldn’t have been anything else.”

“So it was a woman?”

“Not sure.” Kolyat frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date? It’s only been a few hours since I left your place.”

He couldn’t see him but he had a feeling the turian was stoic. Maybe he had shrugged. Nothing more. “She was called in for an emergency halfway through dinner.”

“That sucks.”

“I guess,” he sighed. Another sneeze. He grumbled and added, “She said she’d call me tomorrow.”

“At least there’s that.”

He heard him move towards the door. “Hopefully,” he muttered. “Did they attack you first? Do you think they’ll come back?”

Kolyat finished cleaning his eyes out first before addressing the question. He stood up and wiped himself clean with a towel, blinking a few times to test it out. “There was more than one,” he began, retrieving himself a glass for water. “Someone named David. They were talking to him via comm while scanning the area. A human name, for sure. They were outfitted with some seriously expensive tech. Stealth omni-tools, omni-blades, that sort of thing. Didn’t seem to really know how to fight. More espionage kinda deal is what I’m thinking. If it hadn’t been for whatever it was they threw at me, we’d probably be talking to them right now.”

“This sounds extremely suspicious.”

“Oh does it?” he snorted, refilling his glass. “I have a feeling it has something to do with all these missing persons. Probably even the erratic power outages down here. Definitely adds some depth to my investigation.”

Hamon sighed and sat himself on the couch, scratching at his hand. “Well, you can take the sample in tomorrow to the lab. Have you called the on-call officer to report?”

“No, I haven’t yet,” he said. He frowned and added, “I’ll have to find another way to get that sample tested.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not C-Sec, Hamon. I’m just a contractor. Contractors need special clearance to utilize C-Sec resources. My investigation was cleared but I’ve not been allocated the use of the lab or anything like that. I’m on my own here and I haven’t found anything significant enough to warrant any help from Command. Not even Bailey can do anything about it.”

He was silent for a moment. After a while he stood up. “It’s not safe for you here. They might come back to find you.”

Kolyat snorted. “Well, I’ve got nowhere else to go.” He jerked his thumb. “And I sure as hell am not about to go spend the night in Bailey’s office.”

“You can stay at my place. The couch is pretty comfortable. But we need to report this and find a way to get this sample tested.” He glanced around before nodding his head and crossing his arms, waiting for Kolyat.

“Fine,” he sighed, the look of determination on the turian’s face telling him that there was no way out of it. He collected his weapon and the data stick that had all of the information for his investigation on it before following Hamon out the door. “We should go out the front. Probably safer that way since they’ll expect us out the back.”

They headed out into the darkness once again, this time lighting up their omni-tool lights so they could see. Hamon looked particularly distressed, scratching at his hand again. “Why haven’t the lights come back on yet? They should’ve been on by now.”

“Not down here,” Kolyat said with a shake of his head. “This block is near the bottom of the priority list. Power won’t be back probably until the morning when the engineers are back on duty.”

“Can’t they just call in an engineer?”

The drell just shrugged. They probably could, but they weren’t worth waking anyone up, not down there. So the engineer slept and a few hundred people went without power for twelve hours.


	11. The Fun Begins

Kolyat sat in front of Hamon’s window, watching the traffic outside whiz by. Behind him, the turian was reporting the incident to C-Sec Patrol. At the behest of the drell, he did not mention the powder or Kolyat’s investigation, he simply requested that they keep an eye out in that section for suspicious persons and try to get the power back on as soon as possible. 

“Alright,” Hamon muttered when that was all taken care of. “They’re sending a patrol down now. Power should be back in the next few hours. Do you have any idea what’s going on here?”

“Not a clue,” he shrugged eyes never turning from the view.

All he did was let out an exasperated grunt, scratching his hand. “Well, you seem to have something going.”

“I’d been looking at power loss patterns and numbers a while back,” he said, sighing and standing to pull up the information on his computer. If he could trust anyone, it was either going to be Bailey or Hamon. “Just because it had frustrated me how many more failures seemed to be occurring on my block. When I looked a little closer I noticed that the numbers seemed off. Unusual. Nothing excessively suspicious, but just enough for me to wonder what was going on. I’d made a statement to Command, but, like I said, it just wasn’t enough to go off of. I’d checked other things too. Shipments. Missing persons reports. All of these numbers are just a little unusual. Not something to warrant distress, but enough to warrant one contractor looking into it all.”

Hamon watched him critically for a moment. He could see his brain working and new that the turian himself probably wouldn’t have thought much of what he was saying either if it hadn’t been for that little incident. “So you just stumbled into this?” he asked.

“Stumbled is close to the right word I guess,” he snorted. “But I’ve got no choice now. Command already thinks it’s a joke, they won’t listen to a word I’ve said unless they have hard evidence. So far I’ve got nothing but that powder there, and it doesn’t mean shit to them.”

“Command isn’t just going to ignore you if you come to them with something like this. I mean, you were attacked. They can’t ignore that!”

Kolyat laughed, much to the turian’s surprise. “Listen Hamon, I know all the officers talk about me. I don’t deserve to be C-Sec; I’m useless; my daddy bought me the position. If we’re being honest, it’s half true. I never served in the military. I’m not a decorated war hero. I don’t have half the experience you officers have. You wanna know where I was before I was working for C-Sec? I was in a cell under Captain Bailey’s watch.” He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his chin. “There comes a point in time where you just accept the fact that you’re not going to be taken seriously until you do something pretty fucking extraordinary. I’m just satisfied with being alive for now. Gods only know I shouldn’t be. Until then, I’ll scrape along at the bottom of the pit until Command thinks I’m ready for a little more responsibility. But this Hamon? This is real, I know it.”

“Alright,” he shrugged, much to Kolyat’s surprise. He sat down next to him. “Tell me how I can help. I’ve got my own things to deal with, but when I can I’ll lend a hand.”

He looked at the turian for a while, waiting for the punchline, but none came; he just stared hard at him and waited for a response. Kolyat let out a breath and smirked. “Well, the first order of business is going to be figuring out how to get this chemical compound read.”

Before he could answer a little ding sounded, alerting Hamon to an incoming call. Kolyat nodded for him to take it.

“Hello?”

“Hamon?” a female voice asked. Turian.

He turned away, stealing what little privacy he could and said, “Vaara! Is everything alright?”

“Of course, of course,” she assured him. “I just wanted to call and apologize. I feel badly for ending our date so quickly.”

“You don’t have to feel bad.” It made Kolyat want to puke how formal he sounded. 

There was a little groan on the other end. “Oh, but I do!” So much damn apologizing. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“I don’t — actually, you know what?” Kolyat started when the turian’s eyes turned sharply towards him. “There is. If I bring a sample to you, do you think you could run some sort of diagnostic on it? Tell me what’s in it? What it’s made of?”

“Is this for work?” 

“Yes,” he said. “For a friend.”

That word sounded so strange to the drell, but he smiled when he heard it nevertheless.

“Oh,” she said almost disappointed. It made Kolyat chuckle a little. “Of course.”

“Thank you.”

He couldn’t help but interject. “Will you ask her on another date already?”

Hamon threw a violent look in his direction and almost opened his mouth to scold him, but the little giggle on the other end stopped him. “Well, will you?”

His mandibles fluttered and he noticed a drop in his sub-vocals. “Oh,” he said awkwardly. Gods this would be painful to listen to if it weren’t so damn hilarious. “Well, I mean, I would like to. Go out again, I mean. With you. Soon.”

“I think I’d like that too,” she laughed. There was a moment of silence before she said, “Bring the sample in next Monday if you can. I’ve got to get going now; duty calls. Have a good night, both of you.”

“Goodnight,” they said in unison.

When the call ended Hamon was stiff, silent. He didn’t move until Kolyat let out a snort he had been holding in for quite some time. “You’re an ass.”

“An ass that got you another date,” he corrected, tipping a brow scale at him. He crossed his arms and smirked. “Thank you, for asking her that.”

“You’re lucky I care more about figuring this out than punting you off the top of this building,” he muttered, standing to get himself some water from the kitchen. He paused halfway there and scratched at his hand again. “Damn, this won’t stop itching.”


	12. Housewarming

He didn’t know why this housewarming party was making him so nervous.

“Hopefully she doesn’t mind us not bringing anything,” Hamon muttered as they rode up the elevator.

“Bring something?” he asked.

“Yeah.” The turian looked at him funny. “Have you never been to a housewarming party before?”

To his relief the elevator door let out a little ding as it came to their floor. He did not want to have to tell him that no he had not. They stepped out and went along the hallway, searching for her apartment number. 1272. It was nestled in the corner. Hamon rang the doorbell.

There was a few second pause and then a voice came buzzing out from the little keypad next to the doorway. “Is there something you need, Officers?”

“We’re Hamon and Kolyat,” the turian responded. “Off duty. We were invited.”

A moment later the door gave a little mechanical pop and another elevator door slid open. Kolyat’s eyes went wide as they stepped in. “Is this her front door?” he whispered to the turian, who nodded.

“Most of these apartments have them. Real high end place. Very classy. Very secure.”

And very, very different from where he lived.

When they reached their stop the doors opened up into the living room of an apartment so large at least five people could have been living there. He stepped inside and looked around, mouth hanging open as he surveyed the scale of it all. A living room, a den, a kitchen, a bathroom; and those were just the things he could see from the elevator door. It looked like there were more rooms nestled in the back. This wasn’t an apartment, this was a goddamned hotel lobby. 

He saw the pretty blue asari come gliding towards him, a dull smile on her face. “You came,” she said, surprised, wrapping him up in an unexpected hug. Hamon was just as startled as he when he received the same warm greeting. “I honestly didn’t think you would.”

“It was very sweet of you to invite us,” Hamon said, eyes lightening a little as he looked down at her. “We didn’t have time to stop and pick something up, I hope that’s not rude.”

“Oh, don’t even worry about it. You both look like you’ve had a long day at work,” she said waving away his concern and gesturing towards the kitchen. “If you’re hungry, there’s quite a lot of food in the kitchen. Dextro is going to be sitting next to the fridge Hamon, so don’t be shy.” That surprised him. “What happened to your hand?” she added curiously.

He held up the bandaged mess and shrugged. “Not really sure. It just started itching real bad. I itched it so much I gave myself sores. None of the doctors wanted to use medigel because they didn’t know how it would react, so they gave me some strange green ointment and wrapped me up to heal naturally.”

“How strange.”

She excused herself when the elevator door opened again and more guests came pouring in. Hamon and him moved straight for the kitchen, sharing a look when they came upon the ridiculous amount of food laid out. 

“So you can talk to women,” Kolyat snorted as they settled in with some food and drinks.

Hamon rolled his eyes, taking a plate and piling food onto it. “Of course I can talk to women,” he muttered. “It’s just women that I’m attracted to that I have trouble with.”

“Are you telling me that you don’t find her attractive?” he asked, eyes narrowing at the turian as if he were some sort of anomaly. That asari was beautiful. Too damn beautiful. Suspiciously beautiful.

“Well she’s certainly pretty,” he shrugged, taking a bite of some strange gray mass. “But I’m not attracted to her. Asari just don’t really do it for me. I’m more a turian guy.”

Kolyat leaned against the couch, arm resting on the back as he craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Fin’ara. “Hmm, duly noted.”

“What about you?” That damn turian didn’t miss a beat. “Do asari do it for you?”

“I wasn’t aware you made jokes,” he retorted, giving the turian a feigned look of harshness. His lip quirked up and he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have time for that sort of thing.”

Hamon just stared at him. “Doesn’t really answer my question Krios.”

Thankfully a few others came and occupied the rest of the couch seats, intent upon prying the two for information about life in C-Sec. “So you two are Officers, huh?” a human man asked. He seemed skeptical. Kolyat figured that it was partially due to the asari woman at his side, staring at them with wide, curious eyes.

“He’s an officer,” Kolyat responded, gesturing towards Hamon. “I’m a contractor.”

“So you’re not really C-Sec,” the human snorted. Kolyat let him have it. It was clear he needed a leg up on him in order to avoid going home alone that night.

Hamon did not take so kindly to the comment, however, and shot back a, “Why don’t you ask that again the next time you need help?”

The drell just smiled and turned to look at the human, brow scales high and fingers splayed over his mouth to hide the grin underneath. Beside him the asari woman gave his arm a little slap and scolded him. “Yeah Barry,” she said. “Don’t be so rude.”

“Tell us what it’s like to work for C-Sec,” a human woman demanded, resting her chin in her hand and waiting patiently. 

Just as things were about to get seriously annoying, the elevator opened again and Kolyat recognized the two that came walking out. Nisette waved him over. Thankful to have an excuse to get up, he turned to Hamon and clapped him on the back. “You have fun with that,” he muttered as he stood and shuffled between the couches to get out on the floor and head over.

“Nisette,” he greeted with a smile. His voice lowered respectfully when he turned to her colleague and held out his hand. “Doctor.”

Dr. Sha’ti regarded the gesture for half a second before giving him a look. “Young man, I’m only a doctor when I’m in a hospital. Now put that hand away and call me Dailu.”

His hand fell obediently to his side and he cleared his throat. “Uh, yes ma — Dailu,” he corrected at the sharp look she gave him.

Beside her Nisette giggled. “Auntie you’re terrible,” she whispered as the older asari woman gave a wicked smile and went straight for the bar. “I didn’t think I’d see you here at all Kolyat.”

“Small world I guess,” he shrugged.

“And you brought a handsome turian friend with you,” she smiled, eyes heading straight for Hamon, who looked just as awkward as Jolyat had hoped he would. 

He shook his head. “Don’t get your hopes up too high,” he said. “He’s got himself a date in a few nights.”

“Doesn’t mean he can’t have two,” she said with a little wink. When he chuckled she let out a little sigh. “Besides I’d be more interested if he had a sister.”

“I’m not sure of that. I can find out if you like.”

“Do that will you Kolyat? If she looks anything like him I want to know her.”

“Gods you’re terrible,” he chuckled. 

They went for drinks together, giving her the opportunity to catch him up on the recent workplace gossip, a favorite topic of hers. “So Carpik was fired,” she began immediately. “Whole big deal about him stealing and hacking into things. Replaced by some human woman. So much more pleasant to deal with.” It struck him as odd, but that old salarian was a right pain in the ass to begin with. Maybe stealing was in his nature. Nisette went on, recounting stories of how incompetent the new receptionist was, all the fun workplace rivalries, and of course detailed descriptions of all the interesting people and wounds that crossed her path. A quarian in particular seemed to have gotten her attention. “She’s got this really pretty baby blue suit and you know the decorative fabric they wear? Well, hers is just this gorgeously textured lace. Oh goddess and that voice? Don’t you just love quarian accents? I love them. I really do. She’s so pretty Kolyat.”

“Her suit is pretty,” he said, tipping his brow slightly towards her. “You have no idea what she looks like.”

A loud rattling noise broke their concentration for a moment, but no one seemed to really pay any mind to it.

“Oh that doesn’t matter,” she muttered, waving her hand dramatically through the air. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “All I’m saying is that quarians are a whole other ballpark. Not that you shouldn’t go after her, I’m not saying that. In fact, I am one hundred percent supportive of this initiative. All I’m saying is the only thing you know about her is what her suit looks like. I just don’t want you to attach yourself to some romantic image you’ve got of her in your head and be crushed when you find out that’s not reality.”

“So what I’m hearing is you think I have a chance?”

He chuckled. “Nisette, there’s always a chance for everything. You won’t know unless you try.”

“You know Kolyat, you’re a really great guy,” she sighed, leaning her elbow on the bar. Her eyes lit up. “I could hook you up with someone. You’re single right?”

“Oh that won’t be — ”

“Kolyat?”

Fin’ara stood behind them, looking annoyed. “Is everything alright?”

“Wonderful. Great. Superb,” she sighed, eyes darting towards the other asari as she thought for a moment. “Look, uhm, there’s someone — ”

“Is it George again?” Nisette interrupted quietly, face going pale as she took a step back behind Kolyat’s shoulder.

Fin’ara came forward, taking her comfortingly by the arm and giving her a sincere look. “I don’t want you to worry about this Nisette,” she said calmly. “You don’t have to talk to him. You don’t have to see him. I’m going to take care of it.”

“George?” Someone needed to fill in the blanks for him here.

He’d never seen Nisette like this. She was practically cowering behind him. “Some asari groupie who’s been doting after me for months now. I just...I can’t get rid of him,” she directed her attention towards Fin, who’s face was completely blank. Her eyes held a fire that stirred something inside Kolyat. Fear — perhaps something else too. “How did he even know I was here? You didn’t even invite him!”

“No,” she muttered. When she looked up at Kolyat he could tell she was ready to do something about this George guy.. “Kolyat, I need someone big and scary to just come to the door with me. He won’t take me seriously otherwise.”

“Big and scary?” he asked as his brow quirked up.

She covered her face with her hand. “You know what I mean. You’re tall and you’re muscle-y and you’re intimidating.”

“Maybe to someone as tiny as you I am,” he commented lightly, turning to Nisette and giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He took a final swig of his drink and set it down on the counter, putting on his best “big and scary” face. “Just point me in the right direction.”

He was showered with “thank you’s” and “please don’t be too mean’s” as Fin’ara lead him to the front door, trailing behind as they went along. She rubbed her finger over her lip the whole elevator ride down, brows pulled low over her sharp eyes. When the ding sounded he was jolted from his gaze, turning towards the opening doors to be met with a rather stringy looking human man with blonde hair.

“Fin’ara!” When he saw Kolyat standing there he paused. “Oh.”

“George, what are you doing here?”

The human stared at Kolyat for a moment. The drell did not waver as he glared down at him, practically a head taller and using it to his advantage. “Well,” he began uneasily, eyes darting towards Fin’ara. “I heard you were having a party. I brought wine.” He looked back up at Kolyat. “Who’s this?”

“This is Kolyat.”

“Nisette didn’t send down her little boyfriend to deal with me did she?” There was flash of hostility in his voice, eyes glazing for just the briefest moment with hate. Despite his appearance, this man was dangerous. “Or are you Fin’ara’s?”

Kolyat frowned. “I’m whatever she needs me to be,” he responded. “And right now, I’m asking you to leave.” 

The implications of his statement did not fall flat on the man. He thought about it for a moment, eyes climbing up and down his frame, analyzing his chances. When his calculation was complete he backed down, fists clenching at his sides as his teeth ground together. “This isn’t your house,” he tested.

“Would it make you feel better if I came out of the elevator?”

He went to step out but the man held up his hands. “No, no. You can stay right there buddy.” He looked over at Fin’ara, eyes heavy. “Tell Nisette I’ll see her around.”

She jumped to close the doors as he turned away but Kolyat stopped her with a careful hand. “Not yet,” he murmured, watching darkly as the man went walking down the hallway. When he made it to the end he turned to look back at them and Kolyat tilted his head up, threatening, as he put a hand on Fin’ara’s side and sheltered her behind himself. They did not break eye contact as he reached forward to close the doors, all the while simply begging for a fight. Once they were closed he removed his hand and took a step back, looking around at her. “If he ever bothers you or Nisette here again, or anywhere for that matter, you call me, understand?”

The doors opened and Hamon and Nisette stood waiting. 

“Who’s bothering who?” Hamon demanded once they were in sight.

Fin’ara’s eyes darted towards Nisette, who looked almost ashamed before saying, “No one Hamon, it’s okay. Really.” But Kolyat had felt her tremble under his fingers and knew that it was not okay. When he looked at Kolyat he gave a curt shake of his head and blinked very slowly. For now, the turian dropped it, seeing the others from the party turning their ears towards them. Without a word, Fin glided by and took Nisette’s hands, guiding her away.

Kolyat watched them go as he stepped out of the elevator, rubbing his chin. “Guy named George. Stalker type. Looks harmless, but he’s got eyes that spell dangerous. I’ve seen him around the hospital before. I want to know more about him.”

“Getting a little protective?” Hamon asked, crossing his arms and tilting back a little bit, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“You don’t join C-Sec being passive,” he shrugged. Though he did feel the urge to protect both of them, especially after seeing the way she had been shaking after the encounter. Fin’ara was strong for sticking up to someone as sleazy as that. Especially for a friend. It made Kolyat smile. Made him want to kick the guy’s ass. “I’d do it for anyone.” And that was the truth, but this time felt a little different.


	13. The Day the Citadel Stood Still

He groaned, eyes twitching as the pale orange glow of his omni-tool flashing on the floor drew him from a dead sleep. Knowing full well that no one would be calling at this hour if it weren’t important, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Five o’clock. Gods.

 

“What?” he snarled in answer.

 

“Kolyat.” His father’s voice was dead. “Come to the hospital. Now.”

 

His heart jumped to his throat and he threw his sheets off himself. “Okay.” He rushed to put on clothes, not even looking for anything clean before bolting out the door. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

 

“The news Kolyat. Have you heard the news?”

 

“What? No. What’s going on dad?”

 

“The Reapers,” he said quietly. There was a long pause as Kolyat stood still by the taxi hail stand. His mouth fell open a little as the next available taxi pulled up. “Come to the hospital.”

* * *

Huerta Memorial was never this loud. He stepped into the patient lounge to see every single person gathered around the Citadel News Network terminal, talking over each other as they shared what they could. Others were darting back and forth to deal with random patients and walk ins that seemed to have amassed from a panic in the streets. His father was a few paces back, standing behind his usual spot, eyes glued to his omni-tool.

 

“Hey,” Kolyat hissed, striding towards him, eyes caught on the string of people dancing around. “What the hell is going on?”

 

Thane shook his head. “Earth,” he murmured. “It’s been taken.”

 

“Taken?”

 

“The Reapers Kolyat,” he said, brow scales pinching. “Shepard was right. They’re real. And they’re here.”

 

“Is this why you were with her?” He’d heard him speak of Reapers before. Warnings that had rung hollow in his mind.

 

The drell took a deep breath. “Why I was with her? No. I was with her because of the Collectors. But it was the reason. The Reapers...they harvest intelligent life forms. Turn them into zombie-like creatures; husks. Shepard knew they were coming. Warned. But no one listened and now we must face them unprepared.”

 

“And they’ve...they’ve taken Earth?!”

 

All he did was nod. 

 

Kolyat took in a deep breath, turning to look out at the hospital. The humans were everywhere, grasping to each other for support. Others had migrated towards them, circling around until every human in the room was under the watchful gaze of another. 

 

Meanwhile, he didn’t know what to do. Hardly knew what was happening.

 

His omni-tool brought him back to life with a call. “Yes?”

 

“Report to headquarters,” was Bailey’s gruff response. And then he was gone. Gods, Bailey. He had family there. Kolyat’s brow scales pulled down as he turned to look at his father.

 

“Go,” he said, gesturing towards the elevator with his head. “You’re needed elsewhere.”

 

And he went. Corridors and marketplaces were completely empty; most everyone was congregated in store fronts or near news kiosks, absorbing information as it came. It was surreal. Headquarters was the same. Officers stood around, confused and unorganized as they awaited further orders, the dull drone of the news network playing in the background. “...exact identity of invaders is unknown. Some are claiming they are ‘Reapers’, a race of sentient machines said to have been under investigation by the Spectre Commander Shepard. As of now, refugee ships from Earth continue to pour into colonies and are projected to arrive at the Citadel within the hour. Contact has been lost with Taetrus and Palaven, however, the turian embassy has not yet made a statement.”

 

Amidst all the chaos he found Hamon, leaning against a corner with his hand on his head. “My family,” he began as Kolyat approached. “They went on vacation a few days ago.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“Illium,” he sighed. “They went to Illium.”

 

Kolyat gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Good.”

 

“Palaven has the best goddamn army in the galaxy. If those bastards are really there they’re going to have a helluva fight.”

 

He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? What was even going on?

 

As if right on cue Bailey came wandering out of nowhere, gesturing for the two of them to stay put as he headed towards the front of the lobby where the rest of the superior officers and high ups seemed to be gathering. The two of them exchanged a look before moving to get a little closer.

 

“May we have your attention.”

 

It was the _Executor _.__

 

Everyone fell silent.

 

“As I’m sure you’re all aware, Earth has been taken. We are now receiving confirmation from the Council: an alliance vessel has confirmed reports of the attackers. As of this moment, the galaxy is under attack by the Reapers.”

 

Complete silence.

 

“Citadel Security Services is now on high alert. Report to your precinct for further information. That is all.”

 

Kolyat had no idea how he ended up at the Presidium office, probably swept up in the tide of officers as they went, but he was there and Bailey was barking orders left and right. Patrol teams were sent out to break up chaos leaking all over the citadel. Cyber teams were tasked with fortifying communications and trying to set up lines. Extra officers were sent to the docking bays in the wards to assist operations. Every single man, woman, and recruit was called in.

 

“Krios,” he snarled, coming towards him. “You get your ass to the embassies right away. We need as many officers there as we can before the people start storming it for answers.”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

He lingered for a moment and Bailey gave him a sharp look. “Don’t ask me what you’re thinking of asking me kid. Get going.”

 

Bailey had been right about the embassies; security was struggling to keep up with the influx of angry citizens — news reporters, humans, and turians in particular. They’d swarmed every entrance, making it difficult for ambassadors and other officials to get through. C-Sec implemented a screening process, allowing only embassy officials and those with prior engagements access. Kolyat, along with others, acted as gatekeepers, keeping the crowds at bay as the others siphoned through one at a time. 

 

“You can’t deny us access you fucking lizard!” a rather bawdy human was yelling at him. “I know my rights you asshole! This is a public space!”

 

“The embassy is on lockdown for security reasons. Unless you have official business, this area is shut off,” a turian officer shot back, gesturing for Kolyat to take over.

 

He frowned and came forward with his arms out. “I’m sorry sir, but if you don’t have proof of prior engagements we’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

“You don’t have the right — ”

 

“Actually, sir, I do,” he interrupted. “Now I’ll ask you to leave one more time before I’m forced to arrest you.”

 

They’d been hauling them off in carts, taking them to the academy to wait an hour or so in a cell before being released. It was the excitement of it all that was getting to them. As soon as they were removed from the scene they calmed down and when they realized the extent of what was really going on they turned a blind eye to it, hoping that maybe they wouldn’t have to deal with whatever came next. 

 

There was a wild yell and Kolyat turned just in time to see a chair go flying through the glass window separating the screening room from the open floor of the embassy. All at once people began rushing the new doorway, only to be met with a throng of officers pushing them back, yelling and screaming and threatening arrest. It was utter chaos and he still hardly knew what the hell was going on.

 

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one either.

 

“What are Reapers?” a younger looking asari asked quietly as they picked people up off the ground and guided them towards emergency vehicles.

 

He turned to look at her. “Machines,” he responded after a while, helping a gentleman up who had been caught in the fray but claimed to have documentation of an appointment. “Sentient machines.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I — know — someone,” he muttered, brushing off his pants and stepping aside as two more officers rushed over to set up a barricade by the broken window.

 

“Drell’s right,” one said with a curt nod. “Don’t really know much else beyond that. But whatever the hell is going on, it’s bad.”

 

She couldn’t have been more than a recruit with the way her eyes were bugging out of her head. “And this? Is this...is this…?”

 

“Forever?” She nodded. “No. It’ll die down soon.”

 

“People here aren’t prone to caring too much about tragedy when it isn’t close to home,” another officer chimed in. Kolyat didn’t know if the possible destruction of two council homeworlds was close to home or not.

 

The asari was shrewd however. “It won’t stay far away forever,” she said, rubbing her hands lightly on her pants. “Do you think the Reapers would attack here?”

 

They all looked at each other. Kolyat was the only one with the guts to say, “They have before.”

 

“You mean — ?”

 

“That giant fucking ship a few years back? Yeah. That.”

 

“That was a Reaper?”

 

“Rumor has it,” the officer shrugged, turning back to the screening station. She put her hands on her hips. “They’ve started getting video feed in from ships that made it out. When you get a chance, take a look. You’ll hope and pray to whatever gods or goddesses you believe in that they don’t come here.”

 

Kolyat didn’t need to see the videos to know that that was true.


	14. Thirty-Four Hours

Sixteen hours. He’d been in the embassy for sixteen hours. He’d left quietly, heading for the hospital. When he’d arrived, his father greeted him with a hug. It was short, but in those few seconds Kolyat had clung to him tightly. They separated and sat for a long time in silence. 

 

Huerta Memorial was busy. Chaos had spread and refugees had begun to appear. Between the injured civilians and battle worn soldiers, Kolyat would not have known where to start. Even Nisette had joined the fray to help. When he had finally taken his few moments of rest he stood, making his way towards her as she bent over a small child who’d just gotten stitches and a shot for a medi-gel allergy.

 

“You’re here,” she said, standing and turning to him. “What is going on?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You’re C-Sec aren’t you? Shouldn’t you know?”

 

He frowned. “Does anyone really know?”

 

She returned the expression. “I guess not,” she sighed, eyes gliding towards the back of the room. Among a camp of injured soldiers stood Fin’ara, rushing between them all. Nisette sighed and rubbed her face. “News of Palaven came. She hasn’t stopped rushing around like that since then.”

 

He grunted in response, forcing himself to start walking.

 

Though she moved quickly, her energy was feigned and the dull look in her otherwise bright eyes showed more than anything else could have. He watched her for a moment; she didn’t even notice him standing there as she moved down the line of humans and turians, inspecting and bandaging and directing. It was amazing how quickly she went.

 

“Fin’ara.”

 

She paused briefly, turning to glance at him before looking sharply away, moving onto the next wounded party. “Yes?”

 

“How long have you been working?”

 

“I don’t know,” she muttered. But by the bags under her eyes and the way her shoulders were tensed he guessed that she was in the same boat as he was. “Why?”

 

He didn’t know why he cared so much. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself.”

 

She stopped then. Really stopped and stood up straight. Her brows pulled down and she turned her head slightly. “My mother and step-father are on Palaven,” she murmured. “I don’t know where my step-brothers are.”

 

“Fin — ”

 

“If I don’t help these people who will?” she asked, bending down to cut off a man’s pant leg. “I don’t have time to be sad or to be pitied.”

 

Kolyat bent down next to her, offering a hand. “It’s not pity,” he said. “At least let me help you.”

 

She looked at him for a long time, but eventually allowed him to assist her. And so he worked another five hours, his grand total climbing to twenty-one. When they were done examining and cutting and applying and saving, she stood completely still, little fists clenched tightly at her sides.

 

“You can talk about it,” he said quietly to her. “I won’t tell anyone.”

 

She took a deep breath and looked at him. There was contemplation there as she watched him watch her. “My mother married a turian a hundred or so years after my father died,” she began, eyes avoiding his gaze as she stared hard at the ground. “He’d had two kids before her: Maeus and Mateus. She moved to Palaven for a better life; it was a better life. They were so happy.” She crossed her arms and turned away from him, surely to hide the tears that were beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“You know, their anniversary is next month.” There was no joy in the statement. “Maeus wanted me to come home to surprise them. I was going to buy my ticket next week.” She covered her face with her hand and made a little gasping noise as she tried so hard to hold in her tears. “I don’t even know where my brothers are. Maeus is military. Mateus is only seven. _Seven _.”__

 

He didn’t know what to say, so he settled with, “Fin’ara, I think you’ve helped a lot of people today.” Apparently it was the right response, because she choked out a laugh and shook her head, moving to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest. There was comfort in strangers, he supposed, though they weren’t necessarily strangers anymore. He put his arms around her and sighed.

 

After a while she detached herself from him, wiping at her eyes. He hadn’t even noticed she had been crying she was so quiet. “I’m sorry Kolyat,” she laughed uneasily. The usual dull, uninterested expression was back on her face again, though this time her eyes were dark and sad. It made his chest hurt. “I didn’t even ask if you were okay. You don’t have family on Palaven do you? Earth?”

 

“My only family is my father,” he said, nodding back to Thane who was making the rounds on his omni-tool, probably calling everyone he could. “But we have friends. Earth and Palaven. I imagine that’s who he’s trying to contact now. I’m not too worried about them, they...have experience with this sort of thing.”

 

“I can’t imagine anyone having experience with this,” she murmured, looking around.

 

He smiled a little. Shepard would be fine. Shepard was always fine. He tilted his chin up and crossed his arms. “You should go to sleep Fin,” he said. “Get some rest soon. Going too long without rest isn’t good for you.”

 

“And what about you?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. “How long have you been awake?”

 

“That doesn’t matter. C-Sec never rests.”

 

She smiled. “And neither does Huerta Memorial Hospital.”

 

* * *

 

He did not fall asleep again for another thirteen hours, bringing the grand total up to thirty-four hours sans sleep. Not record breaking in the slightest, but enough to make him very, very grumpy.

 

Coming home at one o’clock in the morning after an almost full two days of non-stop work was the least of his troubles though. It was only going to get worse from there. More and more refugees were coming into the docks each day and they were struggling to find room to house them all. For his precinct, things had calmed considerably at least. Unless he was called in by Haron for work, things on the Presidium were practically back to normal aside from the addition of a little security and several check points. He had time to breath.

 

He’d gotten a message a while ago.

 

_“Good news: Shepard is alive. I did not get to see her, however, one of her old crewmates is currently being treated in the ICU here at the hospital. Shepard is fine. Probably saving the galaxy again. I will send her a message again. Hopefully now that she is no longer detained she will be able to receive it.”_

__

__

 

That had been a relief at least.

 

When he finally made it back to his apartment he didn’t even make it to the bed. He collapsed on the futon by the door and slept for a whole ten hours without once waking up.


	15. Developments

“You’re on patrol today Krios,” Haron said, gesturing towards the door. As if he could read his mind he added, “And don’t go crying about it, it’s with Hamon.”

Kolyat shut his mouth, pretending like he wasn’t about to throw out a few curses. What could he say? Patrolling with some of these officers did not seem the slightest bit appealing to him. In fact, he’d rather be tossed in a varren pit. 

“Fine,” was all he offered.

Hamon was waiting for him near the check-in terminal. “Fancy seeing you down here,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning back on his heel. “You ready? Zakera is a little more exciting than the Presidium.”

Kolyat smirked. “I live here Hamon. Trust me, I know exciting.”

As they headed out Adam and his partner came sauntering in. When he they saw the two coming they paused just long enough to shout, “Hey, they got you on the shit patrol today, Hamon? Tossing you into the fray with the lizard?”

“You know, I bet this lizard could kick your weak, punk ass bitch — ”

“Alright!” Hamon barked, slapping a hand down on his shoulder as Adam’s face turned such a violent red he was afraid he might pop. He pulled Kolyat away, but the drell’s eyes never left the human. “Gods, Kolyat, why do you have to be so confrontational?”

“He started it! I damn well better have finished it.”

Hamon shook his head. “You’re measured by what you do, not by what he does.” He gave him a sharp look. “If you play into his games, Kolyat, you only make yourself look just as childish as him.”

“Dammit Hamon, get outta here with that wise old man shit,” he grumbled, knowing he was right. 

“I’ll stop preaching when you stop trying to throw punches at everything that looks at you funny,” he said.

Kolyat snorted. “Trust me Hamon, I don’t have enough fists to go around. C-Sec is a nice alternative. Helps me work out that pent up angst left over from my teenage years.”

“You know, how did you get into C-Sec anyways? Just out of curiosity. I know you never served in the military and you’re almost too young to have had a lot of experience in any kind of police force.”

“I — ” Was a huge baby and tried to assassinate someone but my father and the great Commander Shepard stopped me — did I mention I cried a lot? — and worked out a deal on my behalf with Commander Bailey so now I help him out in exchange for my freedom. He rubbed his face. “That’s a story for another day.”

There was suspicion on the turian’s face, but he let it go with a little nod. His curiosity, however, was clearly not sated and Kolyat knew that eventually he would have to tell the truth. Damn, he’d been avoiding that for a real long time.

Hamon pulled up a message on his omni-tool. “I took your sample to Vaara a few days back. She sent me a message last night saying that it was done and we could come get the results. Her lab is on our patrol route. Maybe we ought to stop in and see her.”

“Good.” He raised a brow. “Have you arranged another date yet?”

The turian looked away, pretending to watch a man walking as if the way he yelled into his earpiece was suspicious. “No, not yet. Not after everything that’s happened. I didn’t think she’d want to waste her time on dates.”

“Now is probably the best time to waste on dates you dumbass,” he snickered, clapping him on the back. The turian choked a little, hands flinching up as he gave the drell a dirty look. “Your first mistake is assuming how she feels. You’re not going to know unless you ask her. I’d be willing to bet dates are the exact thing she’d rather waste her time on.”

“She’s a busy woman, she’s got more important things to worry about besides me.”

Now he was just pissing him off. “Why are you making excuses?” They started up the stairs towards level twenty-eight. The lab was on twenty-nine. That gave Kolyat a little time to talk him into being less of a little shit as they still had to go through this marketplace strip before taking the next level up.

“I’m not making excuses,” he argued, taking a few strides ahead as they reached the top, heading out into the open air. This particular marketplace was always a little busy and there were some issues with theft. “I’m just stating the facts.”

“‘She’s a busy woman’ is a fact. ‘She’s got more important things to worry about besides me’ is an assumption.”

He pretended to pause and watch someone to avoid the question, but Kolyat just stopped with him, crossing his arms and staring at the turian until he looked at him, realizing there was no way out of this. “You honestly think — ”

“Will you stop underestimating yourself?” he snapped, getting annoyed. He turned on his heel and began marching towards the other end of the marketplace, intent upon getting to the stairs as quickly as possible so they could get to the damned lab. “If she didn’t want to spend time with you she wouldn’t have accepted the first date. If she didn’t want to spend time with you she wouldn’t have so readily agreed to a makeup date. You asked her out once didn’t you? She said yes. Ask her out again and I guarantee you it’ll be the same damn answer.”

“But — ”

“Dammit Hamon. Ask her out or I will for you. And you better believe that women hate it when a man can’t ask her out by his own damn self. So pull up your big boy pants and ask the woman out! It’s not a difficult concept!”

His face looked as though he was going to retort but he silenced himself when the drell gave him a severe look. “Fine,” he muttered. “I’ll ask her.”

“Good. Now let’s go.”

They blew through their patrol with Kolyat rushing to get to the lab and Hamon doing the best he could to stall them. The lab was already a little out of their way, so it took about a half an hour to get there, but when they arrived Hamon didn’t have anymore excuses.

“Do I look okay?” he asked, attempting to adjust what pieces of armor he could.

He couldn’t help but smile as he said, “Sure you do.”

Hamon nodded his head nervously, walking into the lab first to greet the receptionist. “Hi,” he said rather awkwardly. He cleared his throat to try again. “Um, I’m Hamon Mallienus. C-Sec. I need to speak with Miss Gavris.”

“One moment please.”

Kolyat leaned against the counter, eyes darting around as he took in his surroundings. Everything was white. All of it. It made him uneasy how white it was out here. Even the receptionist was wearing white. What was the purpose of it? To freak him out? Because he was properly freaked out.

“Miss Gavris will be right out. Please have a seat while you wait,” she informed them, gesturing to the — surprise! — white couch in the corner.

He took the invitation readily, but his turian companion could not sit down for the life of him. He just stood there, pacing back and forth before the little coffee table, clearly reciting lines in his head. How adorable. They waited for a few minutes before the door into the lab itself came sliding open, and a turian woman in an all white lab uniform came walking out.

“Hamon,” she said, the inflection in her voice jumping as her eyes brightened a little. Her face was a creamy color and she had one, broad golden stripe just drawn under her eyes. He didn’t know what it meant, but it suited her. “You’re here for the sample?”

“Yes,” he said, turning eagerly towards her. Kolyat stood up and took a place at his side. “This is my friend, Kolyat. He’s a contractor at C-Sec. This sample is for him.”

She nodded her head. “Of course. You can come into the lab if you’d like. All of the results are in my office. I’m a little backed up today so I don’t have time to discuss what I’ve found, but I left as many notes in as I could and my contact information, should you have any further questions. I can say now, however, that I’ve never come across something like this in my life.”

As they followed her in, Kolyat gave him a discreet elbow to the side and gestured towards her with wide eyes. When Hamon just let out a breath he gave him a look.

“All the results are in this terminal,” she said as they rounded a corner and came into a cluttered room. Somewhere hidden in there was a desk and to the right a terminal. “I can forward the data to you if you’d like.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it.” She nodded her head. 

As he went to the terminal the two stood awkwardly at the entrance of the office, her rubbing her hands together and him leaning back on his left leg with his arm crossed and eyes anywhere but on her. It was painful.

“Well, I ought to get back to work.” She paused, waiting.

Kolyat cleared his throat. When Hamon looked sharply towards him he gave him a look and then nodded towards her with his head. “Can I…” He sighed. “Can I speak with you out in the hallway?”

“Of course!”

The file transferred to his omni-tool rather quickly and he sent a copy to Bailey’s terminal and to his own private computer at home in no time. He didn’t want to interrupt whatever was going on so he waited, pulling up the results to skim through them. 

It was mostly just a bunch of scientific jargon, nothing he really understood on his own. There were a few notes here and there: ‘explosive reaction’, ‘creates cloud’, that sort of thing. As he kept scrolling through a large block of text immediately caught his attention. “EXTREMELY REACTIVE TOWARDS TURIANS -- Will cause severe allergic reaction; if exposed seek out medical attention asap”.

Hamon came back in then, practically glowing. “I — ”

“Hold on,” he interrupted. “Come look at this.”

The concern in his voice trumped whatever Hamon had been thinking. He hurried over, leaning down to see what was written there. “Why turians?”

“I don’t know.” Kolyat gestured towards his bandaged hand. “But I bet that’s what that is.”

“Huh?” He held up his hand and inspected it. “Maybe I got a little residue on my hand when I collected that sample.” That made the both of them uneasy. “If just a small exposure like that did this to my hand, imagine what would have happened if my whole body was caught in that cloud.” He looked at Kolyat. “It’s a good thing you’re not a turian.”

It certainly was. His eyes narrowed. “Turians make up a majority of C-Sec.”

“You’re right. They do.” He frowned and pointed towards the report. “C-Sec should know about this if it’s here in the Citadel.”

“We’ve got to report this.” He thought for a moment. He’d sent it to Bailey but that man was too busy to worry about a lab report. His only chance was telling Huxley. “I’ve got to call Huxley.”

Hamon frowned. “That asshole?”

Kolyat laughed. “I didn’t know you were allowed to say bad words,” he said raising his brows and shaking his head. “Huxley’s the best bet to get this info through to Command fast without having to wait a week for a report to file.” He tried his office. “Damn, no answer.” Again. Still nothing. “Sometimes I think he intentionally tries to avoid me.”

“Try again in an hour or so. Maybe he’s out.”

“I will.” In the meantime he forwarded the report directly to Bailey — and Haron, for good measure — just in case either of them bit. Hopefully they could get this up there soon.


	16. Homecoming

Lunch with his father had been pleasant, but he had to admit that his main motive for being at the hospital was to check in and make sure that Fin’ara was still okay. 

“You look distracted,” Thane had said, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Maybe I am a little.” He turned back around in the chair to face him. “I’m looking for someone.”

He nodded his head, sipping at his water. “That is obvious. Is it the nurse?”

“Yes.” Sometimes he hated how observant he was. “She’d been worried about her siblings. Doesn’t know where they are. Her parents are stuck on Palaven right now, so it only seems fair for her to be a little stressed. The little one is only seven.”

“Why don’t you go find her? I have quite enjoyed our time together, but I find myself growing tired.” As he stood, Kolyat did as well, allowing his father a quick hug before they separated, him going to his bed and Kolyat to the front desk.

“Nisette,” he greeted, slapping his forearm across the counter. She smiled tiredly at him and cocked her head to the side, waiting. “Is Fin’ara in?”

The smile only grew. “No, not today. She called in, actually, for personal reasons. Why hot stuff?”

He rolled his eyes. “I wanted to make sure she was okay,” he explained, giving her a sharp look when her eyebrows rose. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, no reason,” she laughed, waving her hand around as she turned away. “Why don’t you go visit her? I’m pretty sure she’s at home right now. It might do her some good to see a friendly male face.”

Suddenly, he grew very concerned. “What does that mean?” he growled, the incident with that human man now fresh in his mind.

“Nothing really.” And she sounded sincere, but he did not forget that that George person was still a problem. He’d have to find out more about him, see if he could dig up anything in the records before something bad happened. The way he’d looked at him...it put Kolyat off.

“Alright,” he said. 

“Go on,” she urged him, shooing his arm off the counter. He stepped back and raised a brow at her. “Go see if she’s okay.”

Nisette was taking this far more lightly than she should have been. They were friends; she must have known more about the brother situation. But Kolyat said nothing and simply headed for a taxi to take him to the strip.

Riding in was still amazing to him. Compared to the dark, musty alleyways of his level on Zakera, the strip was bright and alive. Stepping out into the open air made him feel warm. He wasn’t sure if it was the overpowering glow of the lights or the happy faces of the patrons that got to him more. Either way, this felt like a place where wars and strife didn’t exist. He could see how it might be easy to get lost here. 

Her apartment complex was on the far side, across the way from Armax Arsenal Arena. He paused briefly outside, eyes wandering over the high score list. To his surprise, Bailey’s name was listed there. He made a note to ask the old man if it was really him, or just someone else with the same last name. 

He wandered into her apartment complex, taking the elevator up to her floor and ringing the doorbell. When he saw the camera focus in on his face he turned towards it, waving a little.

“Who are you?” The voice was male. Unfamiliar.

Kolyat scratched his chin, suddenly very uncomfortable and for some strange reason a little bit nauseous. “Uh, Kolyat?”

There was a long pause in which he debated turning around and just leaving. If she was...with...someone he didn’t want to interrupt. In fact, he wanted to just go sit at home for a few hours and stare at a wall. But before he could turn and jog away the door to the elevator opened. Damn. He went inside.

When the doors came sliding open he was met with the tall frame of a rather harsh looking turian man. A jagged scar ran along his right mandible, carving out a little chunk at the end. He regarded Kolyat suspiciously. “Are you Fin’ara’s boyfriend?”

“No,” he said, almost unsure of how to answer a question aimed so violently towards him. He furrowed his brows, a frown forming on his lips as he added, “Why? Does she have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you.”

This was very confusing and very frustrating.

Before things got too intense between the two, Fin came down the stairs, reading something off her omni-tool. “Maeus, what are you doing?” she called.

Maeus? Her _brother _?__

__The turian stepped to the side, gesturing towards Kolyat who stood, completely dumb-struck just outside of the elevator doors. He had so many questions. “Who the hell is this guy? This isn’t fucking George is it?”_ _

__“No! Maeus...that’s Kolyat. That’s the drell that I’d told you about,” she said quickly, rushing towards the scene. She elbowed him in the side, adding in a whisper, “George is human you dumbass.”_ _

__So she’d been talking about him, hm? For some reason it made him smile a little._ _

__“Oh,” the turian said, mildly surprised with a hint of guilt. He turned towards Kolyat, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the side. “Well, I hope you can forgive all that. Gotta be protective of little sisters right?”_ _

__Fin just rolled her eyes. He suspected that she was quite a few years older than the turian, who smirked and stood victoriously over her._ _

__Kolyat chuckled. “No harm done,” he said. He’d probably have reacted the same way. “I actually just swung by to check on you Fin. My guess is that you’re doing pretty okay right now.”_ _

__“I am,” she grinned, looking up at the big turian. “The little one is in the den watching cartoons right now. Having a snack. You should come say hi.”_ _

__He didn’t know what to say so he just followed obediently as she lead him around the fireplace and into the den where the kid sat, some strange substance in a bowl sitting in his lap while he watched some silly show on the extranet. “Mateus.” At her beckoning he looked up, bright eyes finding her first before darting towards Kolyat. They narrowed then. He looked just like a miniature version of his brother. “I’d like you to meet Kolyat. He’s a friend of mine.”_ _

__“A boyfriend?” he asked disgustedly. Kolyat admired the fire in his eyes as the little turian glared at him; a threatening look that screamed “date my sister at your own risk”._ _

__“What is it with you two? Do you not think your big sister should have a boyfriend?” she asked, laughing at his response. She nudged him softly on the cheek with a fist. Kolyat smiled, letting a small breath out of his nose as he watched her brighten. “Either way he’s not, we’re just friends.” She made a stern face at him, the kind of face you make when you’re trying not to smile while you pass on a little wisdom. “And don’t be so rude to our guests.” Her eyes came back to him and he looked quickly away before she caught him staring. “Why don’t you stay for dinner?”_ _

__That shocked him. “Oh no,” he said quickly. Too much. That was way too much. “I can’t do that.”_ _

__“Do you have to work tonight?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__She crossed her arms and leaned back on her left leg. “We ordered takeout. A lot of takeout. There’s no way we can finish it all. If you’re not working then you’re welcome to stay for dinner. Call Hamon if it makes you feel more comfortable. He can come too.”_ _

__“He’s on a date,” he said quickly, trying to find any excuse to get out of it. He’d love to stay, really, but he just couldn’t. It wasn’t right. “Besides Fin, I’d feel bad not having paid for any of it.”_ _

__“Actually, I agree,” the older turian brother said, sneaking in behind them and slapping a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up at him, eyes wide. “Fin’ara says you’re C-Sec. My brother and I just arrived on the Citadel today; I’d like to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind.”_ _

__Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea. Kolyat had quite a list of questions he wanted answers to as well. He looked between the two before letting out a sigh and agreeing. Curiosity seemed to outweigh his discomfort. Anyways, making friends required effort. This was good._ _

__“I’ll have questions for you as well,” the drell said, crossing his arms and addressing the turian with a certain air of officiality that made him sound just like a C-Sec officer._ _

__He nodded his head. “Of course.” All three of them looked down at Mateus, whose eyes were trained on the show. However, it was plain on his face that he was listening intently to their conversation._ _

__Maeus’ mandibles quaked and he turned back to Kolyat. “Let’s take this conversation somewhere else. I’ve been here for seven hours now and so far I can’t seem to tell any difference on this goddamned space station since the last time I’d been here.”_ _

__“You won’t find much,” he said bitterly, following him back out into the living room. They made their way into the kitchen where they sat together by the counter. Fin excused herself, grabbing something to drink before heading into her office. “What is it that you want to know?”_ _

__“What’s going on here?” he asked, lowering his voice. He jabbed his talon roughly on the counter, tapping up and down as he said, “It seems like nothing has changed. Is no one here aware that there’s a war going on out there? That people are dying?”_ _

__It was unfortunate how easy it was to be oblivious when you were so far away from the rest of the galaxy. But there had been commotion. The everyday routine of things had been stirred up at the very least, though he felt for the turian’s frustration. “You won’t see it here in the prettier parts of the Citadel,” he began. Because there were people who couldn’t afford to be oblivious now. “Just like anywhere else, the lower you go, the worse it gets. Visit the docks for a day and you’ll see enough pain and awareness to last you a lifetime. There are people there with nothing and nowhere to go.”_ _

__Maeus was quiet for a long time. “We’re lucky then,” he said finally, clenching his fists and shaking his head. His head turned towards the other room, watching Mateus as he sat there._ _

__“Where were you?” Kolyat asked, brows pulled down as he shook his head in disbelief._ _

__“I was on shore leave,” he began, eyes returning to the counter as he stared hard at it. “My uncle loaned me his house ship — big six passenger cruiser — and I took Mateus out to visit a few places. Turian colonies; an asari vacation moon. I was refueling on Nanus when the Reapers hit. They swarmed the ship. I was able to get the attendant out; but his boss and his girlfriend — ” He stared for a moment into thin air. His fists clenched on the counter as he turned towards Kolyat. “Mateus saw. Can you imagine what that does to a kid?”_ _

__It was hard for him to imagine. And he’d thought it would be hard for him to deal with the war on the citadel as a C-Sec contractor. Such small worldviews were the reasons riots happened and people died. There were others out there fighting the war. It was in their faces. They couldn’t go to the Silversun Strip and escape. It made him feel small and stupid. “What will you do now?” he asked, sure by the look on his face that the turian wasn’t about to sit idly around while a war raged on._ _

__“My father is a general. A few pegs under a man named Adrien Victus. Real high up in the turian hierarchy. Enough so, at least, to have connections to the turian councilor, whom I will be meeting with in a few days to discuss the future of this war effort.” He let out a sigh and looked towards Mateus. “It is my hope that I will be of some service here. I couldn’t leave him now.” Kolyat had no idea that Fin’s family was so important. Maeus looked to him and folded his hands before him. “What is C-Sec doing? What preparations are being made?”_ _

__“Increased patrols, arsenal building, and an increased presence in the docks. If we discount the docking bays, crime hasn’t changed too much. A few numbers have gone up: theft, scamming, that sort of thing. But on average, crime in the nicer parts of the Citadel hasn’t changed. It’ll bleed in of course, but we haven’t seen the start yet. Perhaps we won’t ever see the start, only the end. If you want to talk about the docks, then that’s a different story.”_ _

__Maeus hummed low. “Do I want to know?”_ _

__“A lot of missing people down there. Lots of families that aren’t able to dock. We’re turning away ships at an alarming rate to make room for wounded soldiers and politicians.” He frowned and looked down at the counter. “C-Sec should do better.”_ _

__“I agree,” he sighed just as the doorbell rang. As his eyes traveled up, he gave the drell a rough pat on the back. “Perhaps that’s a discussion for another day. For now, we have dinner.”_ _

__Fin came out of the office as her brother went to attend to the delivery guy at the door. She gave Kolyat a little smirk as she came, leaning against the counter. Mateus came out as well, loitering near them as his older brother hauled the food into the kitchen._ _

__“Since it’s only takeout we don’t have to use the dining room table,” Fin said, looking down at Mateus._ _

__His mandibles quivered. “Awesome!”_ _

__“Tomorrow will be different, but for now, we’ll break the rules,” she smiled, helping him up with a little push of biotics as he scrambled onto the stool beside him._ _

__Kolyat sat awkwardly as the three of them began handing out plates and removing boxes of food. He was unsure of what was the appropriate response in a situation like this. He certainly didn’t want to make the wrong impression._ _

__“Hamon’s on a date you said?” she asked him, handing over a plate._ _

__He took it and set it in front of him, folding his arms over his chest. “Yeah, some turian chemist.” Perhaps if he stalled long enough he could simply leave before things got too awkward._ _

__“Where did they go?” Before he could respond she frowned at him, pointing her spoon in his direction. “I’ve seen your fridge Kolyat. Eat.”_ _

__Maeus looked sharply at him, watching very carefully as she made a show of scooping some noodles onto his plate. He sighed. “Fine,” he muttered, taking the pair of chopsticks she handed to him and pulling his plate closer to him so she couldn’t reach it with anymore food. “They went down to the docks to help move people in.”_ _

__“Oh,” she said, mildly surprised. “That’s wonderful actually.”_ _

__He nodded, eyebrows jumping. “He’d invited me, but I had to remind him that it was supposed to be a date. Besides, I had my father and you to check in on. My assistance could wait a day.”_ _

__“Will you go then later?” she asked eagerly._ _

__“Most likely before work,” he nodded, allowing himself a bite of the noodles. Damn, bad idea, they were really good. Good enough to continue eating. After another bite he looked up at her. “They need heavy lifters to help move the wounded. Hardly any gurneys left down there.”_ _

__That put a frown on her face. “I can only imagine.” He figured that Huerta was getting close to that conclusion as well. With all the wounded he’d seen there he was hardly surprised. “Is it just as busy at C-Sec as it is in the hospital?”_ _

__By the look on her face he could tell that his assumptions were right. The fatigue hidden behind her eyes was unmistakable. “Probably,” he muttered._ _

__“It’s only going to get worse,” Mateus said to everyone’s surprise._ _

__Maeus sighed. “You’re right,” he said, leaning down to set his forehead against the side of his brother’s. As he stood back up he added, “That’s our burden to carry for now. All you need to do is continue your schoolwork and keep growing up.”_ _

__Kolyat watched as Mateus’ mandibles shivered a little and thought for a moment that the kid looked completely unsatisfied with that answer._ _


	17. First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a very interesting exercise for me. I plan on going back after I finish to edit a lot of things. I started writing this story almost a year ago and I feel as though my skills have developed since. But when I began posting it, I didn’t want to change anything, I just wanted to finish it. So that’s the main goal now... finishing. Seeing the pacing unfold has made me realize that this will probably be a long venture, and I think I’m okay with that.

Maeus sighed as he looked over at his young brother who had fallen asleep sprawled along the couch. He took a long drag of his drink before setting it down. “I’ll put him to bed,” he muttered, climbing to his feet to pick up the little turian. Kolyat watched as he lifted him carefully and disappeared.

He set his head back on the couch, resting his own drink on his knee as he tried hard to steer his thoughts away from the pretty blue asari sitting beside him. She was curled into a chair, head resting in her hand as she continued reading reports on her datapad. Occasionally she would reach for her own drink and sip at it absently. He liked the way her teeth dragged slowly across her bottom lip after every drink.

Alcohol.

It was the alcohol talking. 

He shifted a little in his spot, letting his eyes crack open so he could watch her from under his lids. She was so pretty. He’d never quite acknowledged it before, but he’d always thought so. Thought about it more than he’d like to admit. About how fierce her eyes were. About the little smirk she always had on her face, like she knew something you didn’t. Damn, and the splash of light dots all across her face. She was more than pretty she was gorgeous.

She looked up then and their eyes locked. He blinked once. Twice. Slowly before he sighed and looked down at his drink, swishing it around a little before taking another sip. “What are you reading?”

It took her a moment to respond. When he looked up she was still watching him. “Medical reports,” she said, sitting up a little. “Updates from the hospital. That sort of thing.”

“Do you ever allow yourself a break?”

“Breaks aren’t exactly something I can afford now,” she sighed, tilting her head to the side. Her neck was so long and slim. His eyes narrowed slightly as he forced himself not to stare. “We both work too much Kolyat.”

He liked the way she said his name. 

Damn too much alcohol. 

Maeus came back out then and Kolyat figured it was time for him to go home. Too much longer here and he might fall too deep into his silent admiration of her. He let out a sigh and went to stand, but her omnitool began to flash as a call came in.

She looked at it, confused for a moment, before answering. “Nisette?” He could hear frantic whispering and saw Fin’s eyes narrow dangerously. “What?”

His immediate thought was George. He stood then and looked towards Maeus whose arms were crossed as he watched his sister.

“Everything is going to be okay,” she said calmly as she hopped gracefully onto her feet, striding towards her shoes which were across the room. “I’m coming right now. I’m five minutes away. Do not open the door, no matter what he says. You’re going to be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you, do you understand me?”

“Is it George?” he asked as she hung up and headed towards the door. When she nodded he jogged after her. “I’m going with you.”

She turned and looked at him for a moment before blinking and leaning around him. “Maeus, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Don’t get arrested,” he called warily, waving his hand at her before settling into the couch.

She gestured for Kolyat to follow as they climbed into the elevator and rode it down. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest as she tapped her fingers on her arm. “He’s at her door, trying to get in,” she explained as they headed out into the hallway. By the length of her strides he could tell that this was an urgent matter. “When he gets drunk he gets unruly. She’s had to call C-Sec before, but he was gone by the time they got there. They couldn’t do anything about it.”

That certainly pissed him off. “Well, we’ll see about that this time.”

Her apartment was farther down, just outside of the strip. They looked nice too, if not just a tad smaller than what Fin had. She lead him up to the twelfth floor where she stormed off and around the corner. He struggled to keep up with her as she went around the twisting halls, only seeming to get angrier and angrier as she went. He could see it in the tensity of her shoulders.

“Let me talk,” she said, pausing at a corner. He could hear the sounds of someone banging on a door and muttering. With the way she was looking at him he wasn’t sure if there would be much room for talking in her. “I’ll try to get him to leave peacefully first.”

“Sounds good.”

Around the corner they saw him standing there, hair disheveled as he staggered back before sending a rough kick into the door. “George,” she barked, shoulder squaring as her little fists clenched at her sides. The human jolted up, almost falling over as he searched for the source of the voice. When his eyes landed on her he sneered.

“Whadda -- you doing here princess?”

She walked right up to him, placing herself between his body and Nisette’s front door. Kolyat stood a foot away, eyes darting back and forth between the two. “You need to leave,” she said, a hint of a snarl in her voice. “Don’t start any trouble George, just go.”

“And I guess a little piece of ass like you is going to make me?” he laughed. Kolyat growled a little at the comment, though he couldn’t help but feel a little worried for her. Taking him down was an easy task for him, but for her? George was easily twice her size and towered over her. She was small and he was afraid for her, standing in his way like that.

“Push me to it George, I dare you,” she said dangerously. “I just want you to leave before it comes to that.”

So did Kolyat. He wasn’t about to forget that last comment. That little bit of alcohol in his system was getting him riled up; the only reason he hadn’t skinned the human alive was because Fin was standing right in the line of fire. He stood there, fists clenching and unclenching.

“I’ll push you anywhere sweetheart,” he grinned, slouching forward as if to reach out for her. 

“That’s enough,” Kolyat snarled, coming forward and grabbing him by the shoulders, flinging him back into the wall. “I’m out of the elevator now.”

His eyes went wide as his mouth fell open. As Kolyat took a few steps towards him he scrambled to his feet, holding his hands up. “Look man, you can’t fucking...fight me. I’ll call fucking C-Sec if you lay a grubby fucking lizard finger on me!”

Kolyat saw red as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him into the air. “I am C-Sec you dick,” he said through his teeth. And just like that he drew his fist back and launched it right into his nose. Blood came gushing out as he let the unconscious human slump on the floor. He restrained himself, shaking out his arms as he turned to look at Fin, his face still twisted up and muscles still tense.

“Can you arrest him?” she asked quietly, coming forward to rub his arm gently in an attempt to help him calm down.

“I can’t. Not without approval,” he grimaced. But he was already calling the strip office. 

“Silversun Strip C-Sec office.”

“This is Kolyat Krios, contractor number: C-127. Send an officer to my location, I need an arrest. Harassment, disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace, and threatening an officer.”

“On our way Mr. Krios. Have a nice evening.”

He grunted as the call disconnected. Fin was at Nisette’s door now, assuring her that everything was going to be okay. A moment later it came sliding open, and the crying asari poked her head out. “I’m so sorry Fin’ara. I’m so sorry this is all my fault.”

“None of this is your fault,” she half snarled as she took up her friend in her arms. “Absolutely none of this is your fault. You can’t control what one asshole does. You didn’t do anything to deserve this and you sure as hell aren’t at fault for anything that’s happened.”

“It’s so late and you still came,” she cried burying her face into her shoulder.

Kolyat only watched until the officers finally arrived. By that time, the human was beginning to stir. He waved away all of their questions, saying that he would file the report for them in the morning. Waiting to file the report meant that they could keep him in a cell overnight. Hopefully that would give Nisette some peace of mind.

“Will you be okay? Or do you need a place to stay?” Fin asked as they hauled George off, dragging his limp body down the hallway. One officer stayed behind.

Nisette sniffled, reaching out a hand to squeeze Koyat before managing, “I’ll be fine so long as he’s not getting out until the morning at least.”

“No way in hell.” The officer agreed, explaining how long processing would take. Kolyat’s heart was just starting to calm and his vision was returning to normal. He gave her a reassuring smile. “You have the option to file a report Nisette. I can help you get a restraining order, I saw what happened here.”

She furrowed her brows and shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want to upset him even more.”

Even the officer beside them seemed a little put off by that.

Fin crossed her arms. “His feelings don’t matter.” She shook her head, leaning towards the other asari. “Your safety is the only thing that should matter here and he’s starting to cross a lot of lines that you shouldn’t be okay with. It might be a good idea to seriously consider asking Kolyat for help. This isn’t going to just go away if you pretend it’s not there anymore.”

“I think I’m going to go to my aunt’s,” she said, turning away from the statement. Fin let out a huff and let her weight fall back onto her left leg. “We’ll talk. I don’t know what to do.”

“Would you like me to escort you there Miss?” the officer asked all too eagerly.

She nodded her head sheepishly. “Please.” 

“I need to go to bed,” Fin muttered, rubbing her temple. She gave her a serious look. “Call me if you need anything else.”

“Thank you Fin’ara.”

As they headed back off, Kolyat sighed. “I should go home too.” He saw her shoulders fall ever so slightly and the almost panicked darting of her eyes down the hallway. His eyes narrowed a little as they stepped into the elevator again. “I can walk you home first.”

She looked up, surprised. “You don’t have to. I’m okay.”

“Hmm,” he murmured, looking up at the floor number. Her shaking hands and tense shoulders told a different story. But he didn’t say anything; he simply walked her back without a word.

When they got back to her place she paused outside of her own elevator. “Thank you for coming with,” she said quietly. She turned to look up at him. After a moment of watching his face she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, catching him totally off guard. 

Before he could even respond she had disappeared. He scratched the back of his neck, incapable of hiding that stupid grin on his face.


	18. Red Rover, Red Rover

“Bailey,” Kolyat greeted as he came striding into his office. The man grunted once in response. “I know it’s been chaotic but did you get a chance to take a look at that chemical analysis I sent you a while ago?”

“Chemical analysis?”

The drell paused and squinted his eyes at Bailey. “Yes,” he muttered. “I sent it to you about four days ago.”

“Oh yeah. The corrupted file that wouldn’t open.”

“Corrupted—?” He rushed to pull up the file on his omni-tool. “It’s right…” Goddamnit.

FAILED TO OPEN. FILE CORRUPT.

“What are you on about anyways? Didn’t Command tell you to cease your ‘extracurricular activities’?”

They had. He’d received the call from Huxley two days ago. “Stop wasting clock time on your illegitimate investigation and get back to work. You’re a contractor, not a detective.” 

Kolyat tried his best to stick a cork in his anger and address the Commander. “The night Hamon and I were attacked we sampled a powdery substance used in some sort of grenade. When Hamon came in contact with a slight amount, he broke out into a painful rash. A chemical analysis revealed that the substance was highly reactive towards turians. That analysis is the corrupted file in the email. I have a copy of the original saved on my omni-tool and it’s corrupted as well. If both files are corrupted that probably means they all are. People are going to start getting hurt.” The drell grimaced and shook his head violently, turning on his heel to make a call before Bailey could say anything.

“Kolyat?”

“Hamon,” he said urgently. “Do you have an uncorrupted copy of the chemical analysis?”

“Uh, let me check.” A few moments passed as Kolyat leaned against the wall. “The file is corrupt. Why is the file corrupt?”

“You have got to be…” He straightened and crossed an arm tightly over his chest. “I don’t fucking know why it’s corrupt. Is Vaara working today?”

“She should be there.”

“Great.”

Without a word to Bailey Kolyat was gone, heading straight for the lab. This was ridiculous. And it meant one of two things: either he downloaded the file improperly or something was seriously going on here. For once in his life he hoped that his incompetence was the reason behind all of this. It would be so much easier to deal with. 

Once at the lab he demanded to speak to Vaara. The receptionist seemed to sense some kind of urgency and rushed her out.

“Kolyat? Is everything alright?”

“We’re about to find out,” he grumbled. “That chemical analysis, do you still have the original file stored somewhere?”

She gave him a look. “Of course,” she said, gesturing for him to follow her into the back towards her office. “I have a copy stored on my terminal and then another copy stored in an off network server where we keep originals. It really saved us a few weeks ago when we had that break in.” All he did was grunt in response. “So how have you been? Hamon likes to talk about you a lot.”

A nice sentiment but he wasn’t in the mood for small talk. “I’m fine,” he said, leaning over her shoulder as she sat down to access her terminal. “I need to know if this file is corrupted.”

“Right, right,” she laughed. He didn’t know why she laughed. “Though I don’t know why it would be. File corruption is a pretty hard thing to do these days. I’m sure it’ll all be intact for you.”

But of course just as she tried to open it they were met with the flashing FAILED TO OPEN FILE CORRUPT error message. “Goddamnit!” So he had downloaded it correctly the first time. That meant that someone must have corrupted the file manually. Fuck was this a shit show. “Vaara I’m going to need a few things from you.”

“Of course! Anything.”

“First, I’m going to need you to make sure that the original copy is not corrupted.” He immediately called Hamon. “One sec,” he muttered aside to the turian when he answered the call. “Then I’m going to need you to make two copies onto two separate external drives that are not linked to any network. And finally I will need a list of every single IP address that has had access to that terminal in your office for the last year. Can you do that?”

Kolyat ignored him for the moment and looked on at Vaara. “For the first two, no problem. But Kolyat, if you want that list I’m sorry to say that I’m going to need a warrant. My employers would have my head if they found out I just handed over information like that. But I don’t want you to think that we have anything to hide, I just don’t want anyone to get in trouble.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Hamon demanded. But he was ignored.

“Fine. Fair. I’ll get it,” he said, perhaps a little too harshly. But she never stopped smiling at him.

“I’ll start the copies now. You’re welcome to stay in here to talk.”

He nodded, probably more grateful than he looked, and watched her head out before addressing Hamon. “You’re not going to fucking believe this,” he snarled.

“Please tell me. I’ve got a lot of work to do right now. Another break in.”

Kolyat snorted and shook his head. “Well, this’ll make you ten times happier.” He leaned against her desk and crossed his other arm over his chest. “All the copied files of the chemical analysis of that turian reactant shit? Yeah, it’s all been corrupted and I have a feeling it’s been manually corrupted.”

“What are you even talking about?” he asked distractedly.

“Your hand dumbass. Will you stop and listen for once second?” The sound of typing stopped on the other end. “Yours, mine, Bailey’s, and the one here on Vaara’s terminal have all been corrupted. Aside from the original every single file has been corrupted.”

There was a long pause before Hamon quietly muttered, “Well, shit.”

“Yeah,” Kolyat snorted. “Something is seriously going on here.”

“Okay, okay. We’ve got to find a way to get this information to Command right now.”

He nodded. “I’ve got an idea. I’ll be there in a little while.”

“Glad things got exciting,” Hamon muttered before ending the call.

Vaara came back a few minutes later holding the external drives, assuring him that the files downloaded were all whole and corruption free. “I made three,” she said, handing them over to him. “Just in case.”

“Thank you,” he sighed, the bubbling anger finally beginning to calm as he held the files in his hands. “I’m sorry I’ve been so short with you.”

“You’re just trying to do the best job you can. It’s okay,” she smiled before wishing him luck.

He made a hasty exit, storing two of the drives in one pocket and the third in another. 

The back alleys would make a much quicker journey and he was eager to get to Hamon as fast as he could. This was starting to get deep and he was glad to have the turian on his side. If it weren’t for him, Kolyat probably would be on the road to insanity by now.

He cut through an alley that lead to the main marketplace. Hamon was in the office two floors down, probably filing the last of his patrol reports. Hopefully he could sneak in without Haron knowing as he was technically supposed to be on the lower levels checking for stray vorcha. He jumped down the stairs to the twenty-seventh level and cut through the food market.

As he turned into another alley his omni-tool began to flash. “Hello?” he answered. But he was met with nothing but a strange, unsettling tone on the other end. He paused a moment, confused, and that’s when he realized he was being followed. 

They were on him quickly. He tried to sidestep. A searing pain sliced into his shoulder as he saw the glow of the omni-blade over his shoulder. He grunted but swung his arm back, catching them in the chest as the blade cracked off and disintegrated in his shoulder. They caught it, driving another fist intothe wound. He let out a cry as he fell to his knees. A blow to the back of the head made the world fuzzy. Far away he thought he heard shouting. He felt a hand in his pocket. Then a gunshot.

He laid there for a while, feeling the sting on his shoulder and the slight thudding in his head.

A voice reached out through the cloud around him. “Shit, it’s Krios.”

As the world began to come back to him, he felt hands grab him and haul him up. “Damn, there’s blood.”

“Watch it will you,” he hissed, yanking his arm away. He looked over his shoulder to try and inspect the open wound but couldn’t get a good angle. It hurt like hell and his arm was going numb. He rubbed the back of his head and reached down into the pocket they had groped in, figuring that, of course, they had taken the chemical analysis. And, of course, they had.

“You’re bleeding Krios,” one of his saviors said, nodding at him. One of the patrols around here. She eyed him. “You ought to get to the office and get some medi-gel on that.”

“There was a gunshot,” he said, ignoring her.

She snorted. “Yeah. I shot the bastard. But I’m sure I could find a time machine and go back to let him cut off your head if you wanted.”

All he did was grit his teeth. “You shot him but he still got away?”

“Stubborn asshole. You might have something in common.”

Beside her, her partner rolled his eyes and nodded towards Kolyat. “Let’s get you back to the office. Don’t want you bleeding out everywhere.”

Reluctantly, Kolyat followed the two of them the short way to the office where Hamon was waiting for him. Some medi-gel, bandages, and a short story later, everyone was all caught up with the issue. Once interest died down he was able to pull Hamon to the side.

“Whoever it was, only took the two,” he said, reaching into his other pocket to produce the third external drive. “I’ve still got it, but only the one.” He furrowed his brow. “I think they knew about them. When I told you about them on that call I only said I would be making two, but Vaara made a third, just in case. I think it’s possible they may have been listening in somehow.”

Hamon frowned. “How? That was a secure C-Sec channel!”

“I know.” His shoulder still ached. That cut had been deeper than he’d thought. “I still haven’t figured it out. Hacking that network isn’t easy, but I don’t think it’s coincidence that they only took the two.” He gave Hamon a look. “Would it be inappropriate for me to kiss your girlfriend? Because she may have just saved this investigation.”

“Shut up, Krios. Just because you were stabbed doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.”

He laughed a little, grunting when his shoulder moved the wrong way.


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

“I need your help.”

Thane folded his hands in front of his mouth and looked on at his son, waiting.

“Yesterday, someone attacked me in an alley, stealing information vital to my investigation. Luckily, I still have one copy left, however, I don’t think that’s a coincidence. While speaking to Hamon through a secure C-Sec channel, I mentioned that I would have two, but three were made. I think someone may have had access to that channel and I need a way to communicate with him without that happening again.”

His father took a moment to absorb this information. He could see the questions and assumptions working through his head as he thought about it all. “Shepard will be docking on the Citadel this afternoon. I will see if I can get in contact with Garrus. He will likely know how to go about doing such a thing.”

Kolyat furrowed his brows. “Shepard will be here?”

He nodded. “I assume she has been to Palaven. The news reports are not clear, but I believe it to be overrun. Shepard is violently protective of her friends and Garrus has been there for quite some time. She would want him on her crew. They are...good friends.”

“There has been some chatter about that at C-Sec,” he sighed, rubbing his face. And it was hard to ignore the sudden influx of wounded turian soldiers into the Citadel. Even here at the hospital they were starting to take over. “I would appreciate the chance to speak with Garrus if that’s something you can arrange.” Ever since he’d gone back to Palaven, contacting the turian had been hard. He’d received a message from him once in a blue moon, but other than that there was nothing.

“I will do what I can.” 

“You know, I feel like this investigation is going nowhere. I know there’s something going on and I know Hamon does too. But it’s like every time I get a piece of evidence something happens to ruin it. And I mean, I’ve been watching those dock workers for over a week now, playing the role of the concerned C-Sec officer, but it seems like they—whoever it is—knows why I’m there. I can’t put my finger on it.”

His father sighed. “Sometimes things are not as easy as we wish they were.” He shook his head. “We are not in control. If you are meant to find the answers you will.” His eyes darted over Kolyat’s shoulder and a slight smile peeled across his face. Before he could turn to see who he was looking at, he felt a hand drop lightly over his stab wound.

“Ouch,” he muttered, shrugging quickly out from the touch and looking up. Fin stood there, eyes wide and hand frozen mid-air as she looked down at him. “Fin!”

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, mildly confused.

He let out a breath of air and shook his head, smiling. “Don’t worry about it. I was just stabbed the other day and — ”

“I’m sorry you were stabbed?” she interrupted.

He chuckled a little. “All in a day’s work,” he shrugged, only capable of shrugging the one shoulder. “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Her eyes changed very subtly into something he couldn’t really describe. All he knew was that the way those eyes bore into his made something stir inside. She didn’t push the subject. “Well, I was just going to come see how you were doing and ask if you and Hamon wanted to get drinks with Maeus and I later on. Things are starting to get really busy around here and I could use the break. Plus with all that’s happening, I know he’s eager to speak with you some more.” She crossed her arms and stared down at him. “Did you go to a doctor for that?”

“Sure. I’ll call Hamon in a little to let him know.” When she gave him a look he added on, “And yes, they sent me to the hospital in Zakera to get it looked at. I’m fine Fin. I promise. It’s just a flesh wound.” He’d remembered the turian colonist next to him that had lost his leg. A stab wound seemed like a blessing in comparison.

That seemed to satisfy her. “Well, I’ve got work to do and I don’t want to intrude anymore on your time together.” She smiled at Thane who only smiled brighter back before saying, “Let me know about Hamon. I’ll see you tonight.” And like that, she was gliding away. She walked gracefully, like what he imagined a goddess would walk like. As she went, the doors to the elevator came sliding open and an emergency response team poured in, two severely injured turians as their charges. Her grace did not falter as she turned on her heel and immediately rushed to their sides, face suddenly beset with a look of fierce determination. He couldn’t help but smile a little.

“The asari nurse is very beautiful,” Thane commented. Kolyat noticed that he was watching him intently. “Kind as well. On occasion she has gone out of her way to chat with me. She seems to have a good heart.”

His frills shuttered a little as he sat back and looked at his father. “She is beautiful, yes,” he said, trying to sound passive. But the way his eyes darted back towards her gave him away.

“You should pursue her more openly.”

“She’s too good for me,” he sighed, shaking his head and turning away.

Thane frowned. “You are an excellent C-Sec contractor and an honest young Drell. Not to mention you inherited your father’s looks. I do not see how you wouldn’t be good enough.”

“I make hardly any money, I had to have my ‘daddy’ and his friends get me a job, and I live in one of the worst areas on the Citadel. You should see her apartment dad. I couldn’t give her the things she deserves.”

He sat with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. After a few deep breaths he opened them and looked on at his son. In that moment, Kolyat swore that his father was a thousand years old and that what he said next was not his own advice but the advice of a hundred lives. “All that you must give is in your very soul, Kolyat. So long as you are willing to hand that over without a second thought, you possess everything to love someone more completely than a fool who offers only material wealth.” He blinked and lowered his head, smile widening. “Besides, I have a feeling she is more interested in you than you allow yourself to be aware of.”

“Hmm,” was all he could offer as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and chin in his hand, staring out the window off into the distance. 

* * *

“What do you think of Fin?” Kolyat asked as the two climbed into a skycar.

Hamon gave him a funny look. “What do I think of her?” When all he received was a blank stare he cleared his throat and shrugged. “You know her better than I do. But I suppose from what I know she seems selfless and driven. Why do you ask?”

“She’s pretty attractive right?” he asked, completely lost in his own world.

That seemed to click in Hamon’s head. “I see what’s happening here,” he smirked, mandibles quivering as he suppressed a laugh. He selected Purgatory as their destination and then sat back, eyeing Kolyat. “You like her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous I hardly know her.”

“You don’t have to know a person’s deepest darkest secrets to know that you’re attracted to them,” Hamon said, eyes narrowing. “Are you attracted to Fin’ara?”

“Only an idiot wouldn’t be,” he snarled crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Hamon laughed. “So you are then? Unless you’re calling yourself an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot,” he muttered, shaking his head. “So yes, I find Fin attractive. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re getting rather defensive about it there buddy. Are you sure about that?”

Kolyat let out a frustrated puff of air and looked out the window to watch the Citadel zoom by. “Don’t be ridiculous. My feelings don’t matter; Fin will always be out of my league and there’s nothing I can do about that.”

“Now I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” When Kolyat looked sharply at him he was avoiding the Drell, eyes heavy with glee as he stared down at the console with quivering mandibles. “I think you should try. You may be surprised.”

All he did was snort before changing the subject, telling him about the meeting his father had arranged for him and Garrus to chat. That interested Hamon.

“I’m sorry did you say Garrus?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “Why?”

“Garrus Vakarian?”

“Yes, Hamon.”

He stared at him for a long time. “Who are you?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kolyat sighed.

“No offense Kolyat but you’re a contractor who usually does menial work. You seem to live a pretty average life. But now you’re telling me that you know one of the turians on Commander Shepard’s crew? That’s a little shocking. I mean, Garrus, despite his many faults, is a seriously high ranking member of the hierarchy. Especially now that he was right about the Reapers? I guess I’m just a little surprised.”

A smile grew on the drell’s face. “I know most of Shepard’s crew.”

Before Hamon could demand answers the skycar came to a stop right outside the entrance to the bar. As soon as the top opened up he climbed out, leaving the turian to sit, dumbstruck, in the car staring straight ahead. He was clearly trying to add everything up. That confusion gave Kolyat a sense of satisfaction before the inevitable storm that the truth would lead up to.

He waited for the turian by the door. “You’ve got a lot of questions to answer later,” he said, eyeing him half-suspicious, half-excited. But he let the issue drop as they walked into the bar.

Fin and Maeus had claimed one of the couches near the bar and waved them over as soon as they saw the pair come around.

“You made it,” she smiled, standing to give each of them a short hug. She was warm and squeezed him tightly, smiling up at him and touching his arm as she said, “Mateus was asking about you. He thinks you’re cool.”

That made him laugh. “Cool? I don’t know about that.”

Hamon gave him a look as she greeted him. Kolyat pretended not to have seen it as Maeus stood to grasp his forearm. “It’s good to see you,” he said, eyes lighting up. “I’ve some questions for you.” 

“Of course,” he said, sensing an air of seriousness to the request. They headed to the bar together to order drinks.

“News had been trickling in for a few days about Palaven, but it seems as though no one seemed to take notice to it and the reports are largely unclear and vague. Nothing to insight the kind of panic it should.” He ordered a turian brandy. “I’ve been informed that the news that Palaven is being overrun is set to break tonight and that Primarch Victus has called a summit. He has invited the krogan.”

That was shocking. “Turians and krogans working together?” He ordered himself a whiskey on the rocks.

“The Primarch is hesitant of the possibility, but seems optimistic about securing such an alliance. I think that with Urdnot Wrex as the clan leader, there may be a chance. Commander Shepard of the Alliance will be facilitating the summit aboard the Normandy. If her track record is any indication, I believe we will see the day that this grudge is put behind us.”

“How do you know all of this?”

Maeus shrugged his shoulders. “My father put me through an advanced boot camp program when I came of age. I studied history and politics as well as military strategy and aeronautics. ‘Well rounded’ he liked to call me. Once out of boot camp I began service in the military as a pilot. Because of my education I was promoted to the officer tier. As my service years began to come to an end, I realized that my father had groomed me for a position in the hierarchy. I found out three months ago that I was to be named a General at the end of my active service contract. Since the promotion of Victus to Primarch, I have been awarded that title and serve as his political liaison to the council. Ambassador Orinia and I have been working together for a short period now in an attempt to garner as much support from outside worlds as well as Citadel resources.”

“Well congratulations,” Kolyat said, sipping at his drink. He swished it around in the glass and stared at the rim. “Though I suppose the circumstances certainly damper the mood.”

They headed back towards the other two. “I’ll admit that I am glad that I will be able to play a more active role in this war from a safe space. This way I can still be there for Mateus. But you’re right. I would give up the title if it meant this war would end and I sure as hell feel as though I could be more useful on the ground.”

“The war touches us all in the end,” he sighed.

Hamon and Fin were engrossed in their own conversation, both holding drinks and laughing as the two of them sat back down. Before they joined the conversation, Maeus leaned over to Kolyat and said quietly, “The council is aware that your father is currently residing at Huerta Memorial Hospital under a pseudonym. They have ignored his presence in turn for his service on the Normandy under a Council Spectre. In order to gather more information about the Reapers, they are requesting your father be interviewed. I volunteered. I would like to be respectful to your father and hope you will accompany me to speak with him.”

He didn’t know what his father would think of such a notion. For a while now he had made it clear that he wanted to separate himself from a fight and wished to live out the remainder of his life in peace. This seemed harmless enough, though he didn’t know how much exactly he knew about the subject. 

Kolyat gave a curt nod of his head as the other two inserted themselves back into the conversation.

“You two look so serious,” Fin smiled. “Both of you should take a moment to breath. I have a feeling it will be one of our last.”

The two looked at each other before joining in on the fun, abandoning for just a moment the thought of war and death. Kolyat couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	20. A Favor From the Past

“Garrus,” Kolyat greeted, taking the turians forearm. “It’s good to see you.”

There was a smile in his eyes as his mandible wavered. “Good to see you too Kolyat. Glad that you’re doing some good.”

A ghost of shame slid down his spine as he let out a breath and shrugged his shoulders a little. “I’ve tried.”

“Thane said you needed help bypassing some C-Sec channels?” That look in his eyes suggested that he was far more excited about it than he should have been.

He nodded. “I’ve a suspicion that someone has hacked into the secure channel and has been listening in to my conversations with another officer. I need a more secure way to communicate with him. Preferably private.”

“C-Sec channels are practically impervious to hacking. I know. I’ve tried. It would take a seriously talented team of engineers to take on those firewalls and if someone did get into the system, usually it’s discovered quite quickly. If I were you, I would seriously consider the possibility that whoever is sabotaging your investigation is working on the inside. It’s much more plausible, much less suspicious, and a lot more dangerous.” Kolyat hadn’t even considered it. He looked on to Garrus to continue. “I myself don’t have the resources to directly help you, but I’ve spoken to an old...friend...of sorts and managed to get you a meeting with her. There’s no guarantee she’ll help you, but if you can construe it in a way that will benefit her, you might be able to swing it.”

“You’re making me nervous Garrus,” he chuckled.

Another turian came running up to him, questioning about deliveries and docking spaces. He turned his shoulder slightly from Kolyat and addressed the younger turian with an air of seniority that the drell admired. Kolyat watched his body language intently. He stood powerfully, dropping that usual lazy stance he had, and leaned slightly over the other turian. As the other spoke, he held eye contact, nodding his head every so often. When he spoke, his voice was deeper and more commanding and he seemed to choose his words more carefully. 

“Sorry,” he said once he had finished dealing with the younger turian. “Things are getting really hectic down here. Whenever the Normandy is docked on the Citadel I find myself down here resolving what issues I can.” He sighed and crossed his arms, falling back into his usual stance. “It’s a break from out there though, that’s for sure.”

“It’s definitely gotten a little more tense here as well now that the news about Palaven has become official.” He shook his head. “So who is this person anyways?”

“Aria T’loak.” 

* * *

Even through C-Sec, Kolyat had never undergone such a rigorous scanning in his life. While the asari sat far away, hardly paying any attention to him, her grunts jabbed and prodded him in places he had never been jabbed or prodded before.

“He’s clear.” A batarian growled, stepping to the side to allow him to pass. As he started forward, the batarian caught him roughly by the shoulder. “Try anything and I’ll shoot your brain right onto this dance floor.”

Kolyat grimaced and clenched his fist, but refrained from any action. 

“...damned place doesn’t even have Noverian Rum. I’m sick of sitting in this fake, plastic, shit hole. If you don’t get me that information soon Balak you will face my wrath.” He stood in her presence, waiting patiently for her to address him. As soon as her call with this ‘Balak’ ended. She looked up at him. “So you’re the son of that drell? What was his name? Thane? I tried to get him to work a few shows for me. Not a whole lot of drell wandering around the galaxy and there’s definitely a market for you in dancing. People would pay a lot of money to see that.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have the skills for that.”

She smirked. “Well, Shepard said you needed something from me.” She leaned back on the couch, spreading her arms over its back. “But I don’t do favors.”

“And if I did something for you?”

She laughed. “You’re a C-Sec contractor. What could you possibly offer me?”

“I’ve an old friend from my time before C-Sec. A smuggler that operates out of Noveria.” If he got in trouble for this, well, he got in trouble for this. “I could give him a call. Noveria will be a hot spot for Reaper activity soon with its prime location. It would be best to have the rum smuggled out as soon as possible.”

After a long, thoughtful moment a smile curled across her lips. “So little Krios isn’t exactly squeaky. I suppose it should be expected.” She eyed him for a long moment. “How large of a shipment are we talking?”

“How much do you want?”

The smile widened. “What is it you need Krios?”

“A secure communications channel. Someone has been listening into my C-Sec conversations.”

“Call your friend and I’ll call mine.”

He stepped to the side and immediately called up Jort, a little salarian mechanic from Noveria. It took a few times, but he eventually picked up. “Lekit.” A pseudonym. “What do you want?”

“A job.”

“Are you serious?”

He frowned. “I believe that last time we spoke you said ‘anytime, anywhere, anything, call me’. Well, I’ve called you and I need you. I need a shipment of Noverian Rum. Bring a small cruiser, get out of Noveria, I’ll make sure you can can dock here.”

“Are you serious?” he whispered after a long pause.

“You’ve been good to me over the years,” Kolyat said. And he had. “If you do this for me I’ll make sure you have a place here at the Citadel. Get a small cruiser and bring me as much Noverian Rum as you can. I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, Krios, alright.”

When he turned back to Aria, she hadn’t moved. She’d been watching him make his call. As soon as he confirmed the delivery with one of her men, she waved him over. “In the Presidium, just below the financial district, you’ll find an asari named Ashanti working in a tech repair shop. Tell her I sent you; she knows you’re coming.”

“Thanks.”

“Hmm,” she muttered, turning away from him. More of her henchmen ushered him away. He figured his allotted time with her was over with.

True to her word, he’d found Ashanti in the tech repair shop, told her Aria’d sent him, and waited. Before long she’d come back with two military grade communicators; tiny little things you stuck in your ear or near the drum. They looked expensive. Aria really valued that rum it seemed. He took them before anyone could change their minds, content with the idea that hopefully now he was safe to discuss with Hamon what he had to discuss.


	21. Junior Detective

_Yelling._

_He’d never seen him so broken. Never seen him cry._

_“You did this!”_

_All of his pieces began to fall away._

_“This is your fault! You weren’t strong enough!”_

_The waves came then. He’d almost grown used to them, but the burning in his lungs never went away. All of his pieces shattered as the wave crashed over him. He tried to reach as his lungs filled with water, but couldn’t reach far enough. It only took a few seconds for him to be swallowed. ___

* * *

“Docks are getting pretty crazy,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning against a shipping container.

Nel’Jomor wrung his hands as he looked out into the bay. Survivors. It made it hard to do his work and that seemed to be making the quarian even more anxious. For the past week now he’d been slipping up more and more though his actions rarely lead to too many blips on the paper trails. Veraia was usually close by to fix his mistakes. “Things aren’t looking too good, no.”

“I wonder what will happen,” Kolyat sighed. “You seem to be doing okay at least. Or am I wrong?”

“No, no, no. I’m fine. Working helps me forget,” he said before scurrying away to the unloading bay. 

Kolyat frowned. It was possible that his hunch about the docks were wrong. Those two were just scared idiots and he knew a thing or two about being a scared idiot. There was, of course, still the matter of Argon. He wasn’t a scared idiot; he was just an idiot. Most of his time he spent flirting with the women in the docking bay. He’d become quite a little nuisance really. Watching him harass everyone was a real pain in the ass. A few times he’d had to step in to get him to leave them all alone. Now he just tried his best to avoid the asshole.

His omni-tool beeped at him. Hamon was calling. He touched the tiny device hidden next to his tympanic membrane. “Hamon.”

“I’ve got some news for you,” he said. Kolyat waited. “There’s a turian in the hospital. They’re saying he was attacked with some sort of bio-weapon of unknown origins. I overheard Haron talking about it but they won’t tell us anything more.”

“And you think it’s the powder.”

“Yeah.”

“Dammit,” he muttered, looking around. “We need to get that information to Haron or Bailey or the goddamned Executor if we can.”

“You’re not going to like what I’m going to say next.”

That didn’t sound good. Kolyat crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. “Go on.”

“I went to Vaara this morning to try and get a few more copies made, just to be safe. When she tried to make them for me, she found that all the information on the chemical analysis was gone. Someone had to have broken in and erased it.”

His hand immediately went to the drive hanging around his neck. This was not a good sign. “Fucking great.”

“This is a big deal Kolyat. Someone really doesn’t want that information publicized. At this point in time I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to hand this off to anyone without knowing that we can trust them one hundred percent.”

“You’re right,” he said, shaking his head. “Where is the turian?”

“The hospital in Zakera. That’s all I know.”

He sighed. He could work with that. “Look, I’m in the middle of Docking Bay 37, I shouldn’t be talking about this out here. Let’s meet after work.”

“Alright. I’ll give you a call when I’m done patrolling.”

This was a fucking nightmare. Something serious was going on here and no one was going to listen to a fucking contractor about it unless he threw some goddamn boulders. It was nice to at least have Hamon on his side.

What this whole situation meant was that someone knew he was working on this case, whether officially or not, and he knew too much. And if they were listening in on his and Hamon’s calls it was safe to assume that they knew their identities. That meant that they were in immediate danger. Assuming that whoever this was had the technology and ability to break in and erase the data from a secure, off-network unit, that meant that they had the ability to bug both their houses. They would need to meet somewhere else. Somewhere safer. None of the C-Sec offices would work as they didn’t know who they could trust there. Talking about it anywhere in public made him nervous. He would have to ask his father then.

After his shift—which consisted mostly of breaking up fights, watching the bay, and yelling at Argon to stop flirting with recently widowed young asari—he made his way up to the hospital, finding his father in his usual spot, joined by Fin who was sitting cross legged on the chair beside him.

“Father,” he greeted. He looked at her, brow scales raised. “Fin.”

“I was not expecting you today Kolyat,” Thane said, looking up at his son with bright eyes.

Fin smiled. “We were just talking about you.”

“That’s very reassuring,” he said, his bitter mood muddling the playful tone he had been going for. He took a seat across from his father and leaned forward. “I need your help.”

“Is everything alright?”

“No. It’s for work and it’s important,” he said. Fin sat back and watched, eyes wide with curiosity. He would need to be vague. “I need a safe place to discuss something important. I have a feeling both mine and Hamon’s homes are bugged.”

Thane narrowed his eyes, folding his hands in his lap. “That’s a tall order.”

“Not really,” Fin said, much to both of their surprise. When they looked on at her for an answer she smiled and rolled her head to the side. “I like to keep the apartment clean. You and Hamon could use it.”

“You say that as if people bugging your apartment is a common problem,” Kolyat said, brows raising as he stared on at her. Part of him was suspicious but another part of him grew even more attracted to her.

All she did was shrug. His eyes narrowed.

“I believe that would be a good idea,” Thane said, much to his surprise. “However, Fin’ara, if you accept this, you will most likely be inviting trouble.”

Her eyes darted to his shoulder, which was still in the process of healing. A smile grew on her face. “Trouble and I have an interesting relationship. I don’t mind it.”

Kolyat frowned. “You should know that I’ve been attacked on several occasions while working on this case. And that I have evidence of something that could harm your brothers.”

“All the more reason to let you in. If you figure this out quicker we’ll have less of a chance of that happening. Besides, we’re already friends so it won’t be too long before they start knocking on my door.”

Well she wasn’t wrong. With how thorough they’d been so far in counteracting his work he was almost surprised that Fin hadn’t yet come under some sort of scrutiny. “I’ll have a lot of questions for you,” he said, not forgetting his own suspicions of her. “But you’re both right. We need somewhere to safely figure this out and you’re one of the few people I trust.” He didn’t really know why. He hadn’t known her for long but he felt as though she was an honest kind of person. Someone who wouldn’t fuck him over.

“So that’s it then,” she smiled. “Drinks at my place tonight.”

* * *

Hamon’s mandibles quivered. “And you’re sure they’re okay with this?” he asked, eyes veering towards Mateus and Fin who were both in the kitchen cooking.

The drell shook his head, setting down his drink and laying his papers on his knee. “I’ve told her the risks. She knows the deal. It’s okay.”

“This just feels wrong,” he sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “I mean all of it. It all feels wrong. We can’t even trust anyone in C-Sec to handle this mess well. What the hell is even going on here Kolyat?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. But it’s our job to find out.”

“But it’s not.” When Kolyat gave him a look his eyes got darker. “I’m sorry Kolyat but you’re a contractor and I’m just an officer. I’m not even a detective. Investigating this...it really isn’t our job.”

“Well then whoever’s job it is isn’t doing so hot because there’s a turian in the hospital right now and no one seems to care all that much. Who do they have investigating that, huh?”

He was quiet for a minute, staring down at the coffee table. “Alright,” he sighed. “I’m just a little frustrated I guess.”

“Understandable.”

“So what will we do then, hmm? If we can’t trust anyone at C-Sec how are we supposed to make sure that the other officers know about this substance? Because I won’t be able to sleep at night knowing that this exists and we’re the only two who know about it.”

It had been back and forth like this for too long. Neither of them knew the answer to that question yet they kept on asking it as if somehow they would magically find a way to resolve the issue. But the truth was, Kolyat had no idea what the hell to do aside from spread the information on his own. And while that seemed like an idea that might work, in order for any sort of official, non contractor investigation to happen, there would need to be formal evidence on the books as a catalyst. Somehow they had to get this out there. Command had to know about it. 

“What are you talking about?”

Both of them looked up to see Mateus standing over the coffee table, eyes hard as he looked at the both of them.

“Leave those two alone,” Fin called from the kitchen.

“No, no, he’s okay,” Kolyat said, waving away her concern. Hamon looked at him funny as he addressed the kid. “We’re talking about work. We’re trying to figure something out, but neither one of us have the power to get the information where it needs to go. Have any ideas?”

“What about your boss?”

“He’s good at what he does but this information is too sensitive and because I’m only a contractor it won’t be taken as seriously coming from down the chain like that. Besides, we’ve already had this information erased once. Having it on a channel where we know they’ve gotten to it before isn’t a good idea.”

Hamon sat back and watched intently.

“Can’t you just bring it to the head people yourself?”

He shook his head. “There’s a whole lot of steps involved in bringing that sort of accusation to Command and we don’t trust the people in the middle enough to try it.”

Mateus was quiet for a moment, crossing his arms with an expression written completely with thoughtfulness. After that brief paused he looked up at Kolyat with sharp eyes. “Most of the people in C-Sec are turians. My brother works with the turian councilor. I bet you could talk to him and he could help you bring the information right to him.”

Kolyat went to open his mouth to retort but found himself pausing. That...that actually wasn’t a bad idea. Perhaps a bit far-fetched, but it seemed the safest option out of everything they had previously discussed. And he had a hunch that Maeus would want that information publicized himself. 

“Alright,” he nodded. “We’ll ask your brother.”


	22. Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve stuck with me this far thank you! This is a really fun project for me and it’s really helping boost my confidence when it comes to my writing. I can see myself evolving from the earlier chapters. Thinking about it makes me wonder if once I’ve completely finished this story it may be a good idea to go back and edit the first few chapters. Or the whole thing, who knows. 
> 
> All the support is well appreciated and I can’t wait to share the rest of the story with you (it’s long...trust me).

Maeus had reviewed the analysis, taking little time to ponder before saying, “I’ll take you to him tomorrow.”

A wave of relief had washed over Kolyat and he and Hamon ended up staying for a drink at the request of Fin. Not long after it was time for Mateus to go to bed and the pair figured they ought to get going as well. Maeus suggested Kolyat leave the final copy of the report with him, citing better security in the area. Though he was mostly unwilling to hand over what he had been through such an ordeal for, in the end he imagined that the turian was right. On their way out, he’d left the drive with him.

In the taxi, Kolyat sat back with his arms crossed. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling he needed to say what was on his mind. “You want to know why I’m with C-Sec. How I know the crew of the Normandy.”

Immediately Hamon turned to him. “Yes.”

The drell chuckled. “It’s a long story,” he sighed. “I can give you the quicker version for now.”

Hamon just waited.

“My father was on the crew of the Normandy SR-2 while Shepard was working alongside Cerberus. An assassin. I was young and bitter about him abandoning me even after my mother died. He’d been saving creds in an account for me during all that time which I prematurely cracked open and drained. I used the money to fund my solicitation of hitman services. It was my father, Shepard, and Garrus that stopped me from killing Talid. And it was they that managed to convince Bailey to keep the ordeal off the record. Whenever the Normandy would land for shore leave or any important Citadel business, some of them would come to visit me. Mostly my father and Garrus, but on occasion the whole crew would tag along. Anyways, Shepard pulled some strings for my father and using her status as a Spectre got me cleared to contract for C-Sec. After my father left the Normandy, he came here and began training me before his body began to succumb to the effects of his disease. The rest is history.”

There was silence for a long time as Hamon sat there and processed his story. The cab pulled off to his stop and opened up. He sat there for a moment longer before saying, “I’m going to have a lot of questions for you, Kolyat.”

“Fair enough,” he shrugged as the turian climbed out. 

“I’ll see you around.”

The taxi took him to his ward.

On the walk down to the guts he worried. He’d never really given much thought to what people’s opinions of him were before, but for some reason having Hamon know the truth made him a little uneasy, if only for the fact that he didn’t want the turian to judge him. Saying goodbye he hadn’t looked much like it had dissuaded his opinion of Kolyat too much. But still, he worried. Hamon was perhaps the only real friend he’d ever had and he didn’t want to lose that over a stupid mistake as a kid.

Even if he did…

He paused.

His door was open.

Not all the way, but cracked like he hadn’t fully closed it when he’d left earlier that morning. Someone was inside. 

Fuck.

He quietly pulled out his pistol and snuck up to the door. Someone inside was making a faint rustling noise as they went through his things. No one on the Citadel besides himself had the key to get in. It must have been one of them—whoever “they” were. He alerted the nearest office to his situation before taking a deep breath and looking to the door.

“Hands up! C-Sec!” He barged into the studio. Immediately one of those bombs went off, clouding the air. He coughed through it, hearing the individual try and dodge him around to the left. His reaction was too quick. One arm swung out, catching them in the chest as he rocketed them across the room. He slammed the door shut as he stalked inside, shoulders square. Before they could move he’d aimed and shot.

“Fuck!” He’d caught them right in the calf. They were messy. 

He strode forward, grabbing them by the collar of their hood and sliding them up the wall. “Who the hell are you people?! What do you want?!”

“Fuck you!” A human. They swung an arm around, digging their hand into his almost healed stab wound. He grunted, that arm going just slack enough for them to partially break out of his hold. He grimaced and shoved his arm back into them, pressing them tighter against the wall.

Down the hall people were beginning to stir. Shouting could be heard down the hallway. FInally, he would have someone to interrogate. He would have some real proof that Command couldn’t ignore. This was it. This was his…

_PPPPloomb! ___

__Outside the shouting got louder, more frantic as the sound of the explosion ricocheted down the corridor. A few moments later the door burst open, followed by the appearance of two shouting turians and a human. Kolyat looked up as they came rushing right into the remains of the powdery turian trap._ _

__“You two need to get out of this room,” he said, pointing towards the two aliens. He staggered a little as he put a hand to his head to try and stop the ringing. “Right now.”_ _

__Through the buzz he made out, “What are you— Fucking hell.”_ _

__Kolyat paused. His vision was blurry and disoriented, but looking down at his hands he was able to make out the splatter of red and the pieces of grey stuck haphazardly on his clothing. A sudden awareness came to him of all the blood and pieces that had attached themselves to his skin. His face was painted in it. It was in his fucking mouth. He became frantic then, the incident playing back in his head as their head exploded without warning. Air became too heavy, his vision began to blur, and his eyes got wide as he began backing up as if the blood and the brains and the bone would fall off his body if he stepped away._ _

__Why did that happen?_ _

__Why did it happen?!_ _

___Holy fuck _!__ _ _

____“Get ahold of yourself!” the human yelled, giving him a rough smack on the arm._ _ _ _

____He blinked. “That guy just fucking _exploded _on me. On me!”___ _ _ _

______“I got it, I got it,” he sighed, shaking his head. “We got to get you somewhere man. Get you cleaned up and checked out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kolyat let out a hard breath, putting a hand to his head as he forced the image of it out of his mind for the time being. He had to be here. There was work to be done. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” One of the turians was outside setting up a perimeter while the other was frantically taking pictures as evidence. “Hey, buddy, you two gotta get out of here. That dust on the floor is going to give you a nasty rash if you don’t steer clear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you talking about?” she asked, backing up several paces until she bumped into her co-worker, who jolted and turned around, mandibles flaring._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ve got to trust me on this. Get out of the room and make sure that no turians—civilian or otherwise—come anywhere near that shit. This bio-weapon is highly reactant to turians. You’ll end up like the poor son-of-a-bitch in the hospital.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Without too much protest, they both backed far away, setting up another perimeter to keep the citizens back. Their human counterpart sent in immediate instruction to shut down the ventilation system coming from Kolyat’s apartment so as to make sure none of the powdery substance could spread through the air ducts into others’ homes. Due to the nature of the powder, they had cleared the whole block, relocating the residents to a docking bay until the threat was cleared. A little while later, an investigative team showed up to assess the situation. Kolyat was held for questioning for a few hours before he was sent to the nearest branch to get cleaned up and evaluated. At around four in the morning he was finally able to get some rest. Seeing as his own apartment was trashed and currently blocked off as a crime scene, he had no choice but to take up residence in Bailey’s office, though, he did not sleep well that night, as the incident kept playing over and over again in his head._ _ _ _ _ _


	23. Interlogue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to break from Kolyat’s usual third person stream of thought/perspective and explore some other characters and the backstories I’ve crafted for them. This was partly inspired by the paralogues in Fire Emblem because I’m a huge dork. So anytime an interlogue is posted you can expect a new character perspective!

Fin’ara turned on her heel, “That man to Room 431! Dr. Anthos is almost done with an amputation.” The paramedics rushed by her with the moaning human just as two disoriented citizens came lumbering up through the haze of people to her. “You two please speak with reception,” she said, noticing nothing particularly life threatening on them. “We’ll get to you as soon as we’re able.”

Today had been a particularly bad day. Four human colonies were attacked in the last seven hours, not including the colonies both the turians and the salarians had lost. They were pouring in at an alarming rate and they were barely able to keep up with the volume of distress. These were more gruesome than usual. It seemed as if these people were only just barely able to make it out alive. Their wounds spoke to that. Only in the last two hours had there been four rushed amputation procedures with two more on the waiting list. On top of that, they had numbers of refugees coming up from the docks as several fights had broken out, including a small shoot-out in another ward. It seemed like no matter where you were on the Citadel that day, it was crazy. Even the C-Sec officers stationed in the hospital had begun to help. Fin could only barely keep up with it.

“Help me,” a human man moaned, coming towards her with his hand pressed firmly against his abdomen. She caught him as he keeled over towards her. “H-he just...he stabbed me!”

Immediately she dosed him with medi-gel. The wound clotted, stopping the bleeding and beginning the process of rapid cell-regeneration. From the looks of it, his wound was deep and had likely ruptured organs. While the medi-gel was helpful in prolonging his time, he would need medical attention fast in order to ensure recovery. At her gesture another nurse came running over with a wheelchair, wheeling the man into the inpatient wing where he would wait until the next available doctor could attend to him. She instructed the salarian to give him a morphine injection as it was likely he would be waiting for some time.

It went on like that for the entirety of her shift. 

“Are you sure you’ve got this?” she asked as her replacement came in.

Winik frowned. “At this point it doesn’t really matter,” he sighed, looking at her and shrugging. “You’ve been here for twenty hours. It’s time for you to go home and get some rest.”

Fin nodded, rubbing her forehead. “Keep an eye on Antomia. She had a niece on that turian colony that got hit. She’s been overworking herself. I’ve instructed her to go home twice but she just keeps refusing. She’s been here almost as long as I have. She needs to be out of here within the hour.”

The salarian nodded his head, rubbing his eyes as he took a few steps into the hospital and began directing nurses and foot traffic. It took Fin another half an hour before she could tear herself away from the floor. She felt guilty for leaving. 

Even though she was incredibly exhausted she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. At home it seemed as though Maeus felt the same as she saw him sitting at the island with a datapad in hand.

“Is Mateus asleep?”

He grunted, looking up at her. “Yes.” He sighed and set his datapad down. “How are you?” That was code for “did you see any atrocities today that you need to talk about?”

“Today was a bad day,” she said, shaking her head and avoiding his eyes.

“I’d heard about the colonies,” he nodded.

She set down her backpack and climbed into the seat next to him. “Mateus made dinner for you.”

That put a smile on her face. “How sweet.” She rubbed her hand over her mouth and shook her head. “But I’m not hungry.”

“Hmm.”

They sat like that for a long while; in silence. In that time she’d remembered the human boy. He’d lost both of his legs in an explosion. Despite how much pain he had been in all he could talk about was his little sister. His parents had told him to take her and run, but when their house had been bombed he’d lost his legs. She’d dragged him as far as she could, screaming for help until a few of the local militia helped them make it to the transport. But she’d been put on another shuttle and he wanted to know where she was. Just a few minutes earlier she’d died on the operating table. Her shuttle had been shot down and she’d sustained heavy injuries. She was the only survivor and they pulled her out, hoping to get her to the Citadel quick enough to save her life. It wouldn’t have mattered either way. No matter what they had done, she would most likely have died. When Dr. Sha’ti told him, he went quiet. He no longer spoke to the doctors or the nurses except to refuse care. Because of the influx of patients who needed immediate care, he’d been forgotten. When Fin passed by his gurney a few hours later, he had died too. 

She covered her mouth with both hands and began to cry. Maeus stood, putting his hands on her shoulders in solidarity as she took a moment to be vulnerable. After some ugly sobbing and a quick cleanup, she was back to just being exhausted.

“How was your day?”

He sighed. “The council held a meeting to discuss what to do about the influx of refugees. It’s estimated that within the next six months the Citadel will be at capacity. As of now we’re working to increase capacity so we can start letting people in as opposed to turning them away. I proposed a solution to the turian councilor today and he will be presenting it to the rest tomorrow morning.” When she cocked her head to the side and rested it in her hand, watching him, he sighed. “If we increase shuttle quotas in Citadel airspace, we can accept more of them in our orbit. There would be specified docking dates and groups to ensure more efficient use of refueling stations. Ultimately the idea is to allow families who have nowhere to go at least a safe guaranteed space to dock.”

She smiled. 

“There’s something else too.” 

When he didn’t continue she looked up to see him staring at the counter, a firm grip on his drink. She frowned and sat up a little, brows pulling down. “What is it?” 

“Matriarch Nevros is on her way.”

Fin sat up, eyes widening slightly. “No.”

“Tomorrow night she’ll be docking. She’s come from Thessia to provide council to Tevos who requested her personally.”

She was silent for a long time trying her hardest not to remember. After several long minutes she stood from the counter, citing her exhaustion as an excuse as she went up to the loft and changed for bed.


	24. A Step in the Right Direction

“Councilor Sparatus, this is Kolyat Krios.” 

At that, Kolyat stuck out his hand to the turian, giving it a firm shake. “Councilor,” he greeted.

“Maeus tells me you have important information for me. He would not say what,” the Councilor said, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Forgive me Councilor but I believe you’ll understand shortly.”

He simply waited for Kolyat to speak.

The drell cleared his throat. He’d never been much good with politicians. “A few weeks ago I stumbled upon a suspicious person mapping something in lower Zakera ward. Upon confronting them, they attacked me, using some sort of bio-weapon in an effort to deter me. What was only mildly irritating to me in high exposure turned into a rather painful rash on another turian officer who only came into brief contact in an isolated area. Since there have been two other incidents of this particular chemical being used, one of which I was again present for. After the first incident I was able to take a sample and have it tested. Copies of that information were sent to my superiors on a secure C-Sec channel. All of those copies have been corrupted. I managed to secure three hard copies of the data, however, two were stolen and the off-network server containing the information was hacked. I come to you with the only surviving copy of that data as I do not trust the safe handling of it within C-Sec networks.”

When the Councilor nodded towards his terminal, Kolyat plugged it in and pulled up the file, holding his breath and hoping to the gods that this would work. “I would draw your attention here.” He pointed to the analysis report where it described, in detail, the exact effects of contact with the substance. “As you can see, this chemical only affects turians. A majority of C-Sec is made up of turians. I don’t think this is a coincidence.”

“Hmm,” was all the Councilor said as he continued to read through the report. He looked entirely unconvinced. When the drell turned to look at Maeus for any kind of indication, all the other turian did was shrug at him.

As time dragged on Kolyat became impatient. “If you need anymore reason to believe me, last night a human broke into my apartment. Trashed the place. When I arrived they knew they would be captured. So they blew up. Head fucking exploded all over me.” The Councilor looked up at him. “Three turians are in the hospital now because of this. I’ve reason to believe that this is bigger than some bio-weapon and that these incidents all tie together somehow. All I know is that someone out there doesn’t want this information going public, that’s for damn sure. But people are starting to get hurt and I won’t rest until I find a way to let people know, with or without your help.”

“You have my attention Krios. I have been previously informed of the hospitalized turians.” He stood up, gesturing for Maeus. “A copy has been saved to my local drive. Make another on the private terminal and then make as many hard copies as you can. I’ve a meeting with the Executor later this afternoon. I’ll relay the message to him as well as inform the council tomorrow.” Holy shit it was working. “I trust you will have more information on this soon? I would like to know why my people are being targeted and I would like to know now. Seeing as Maeus so highly trusts you, I will keep this task with the two of you as well as anyone you see fit as aid. Should Maeus believe that the results are not promising within the week, I will broaden my horizons.” It was working. “As of now I want your full attention on this case. I will relay that desire to the Executor. I cannot offer you much in terms of aid, besides that of my liaison, a small budget, and access to a very restricted list of resources.”

“Trust me, that is much more than I hoped for,” he sighed with a smile. Fucking finally.

The Councilor came around his desk. “Unfortunately I have business to attend to elsewhere. Maeus will keep me informed on the status of your investigation.”

And like that, he was gone.

“Shit.” Kolyat looked at Maeus. “You have no idea what you just did for me.”

His mandibles quivered. “Come with me. We should get copies made as soon as possible.” He accepted the task and followed the turian. “Your house was broken into?”

“Hmm? Yeah.” In an effort to change the subject he asked, “Where are we going?”

“The Data Room,” he said. But he was not dumb. “You said that a human’s head exploded on you?”

A brief flashback caught him almost off guard and he faltered in his step, momentarily feeling like the chunks were all over him again. It took everything in him to keep the memory from taking over his mind. He shivered and suddenly got a strong urge to wash his hands. He rubbed them together, hoping there was a sink in the office. “Yes,” he grunted.

Maeus seemed to understand the tone in his voice, changing the subject once again. “I assume you’re no longer staying in your apartment then?”

“Too dangerous.” He shook his head. “They know who I am. Whoever they are. If I stay there I’m just a sitting duck waiting to be murdered.”

“Then where are you staying?”

“Bailey’s office. Across from the human councilor.”

The turian made a disapproving noise. “That’s ridiculous Kolyat.” When the drell just looked at him he rolled his eyes. “If you need a safe place to stay, you ought to stay with us. I would bet money that Fin’ara’s place is ten times more secure than an office on the Presidium. Trust me. And I know she wouldn’t be opposed to you staying for the duration of the investigation.”

“No,” he said quickly. Perhaps too quickly. Maeus gave him a look. “No matter how secure it is I won’t drag her into this, nor will I endanger Mateus. This is my problem.”

“A noble assertion Kolyat, but we’re your friends and I’m a part of this now too. At least there will be more of us together. You’ve clearly managed to fight your way out of trouble a few times and I myself am no weakling. Hell, Fin’ara herself could probably handle most anything that came for us. You’d be safer around her than anyone.”

The drell made a face as they neared the Data Room. Fin’ara? Handle what he had dealt with and more? He looked at Maeus. “What do you mean she could handle anything?”

Maeus was silent for a moment, staring straight ahead. They paused outside the door to the room and he said, “She’s a resourceful asari.” Without another word he went inside, greeting the receptionist. “Charbak.” He nodded his head to the both of them, eyeing Kolyat suspiciously. Maeus leaned down to the salarian, exchanging some brief words before gesturing for Kolyat to follow him. They waited a moment while Charbak cleared their entry. The doors to the Data Room opened and the two slid inside, doors sliding shut behind them. “You’ll hold onto the original of course. I should make another copy for Hamon. There will be one for myself as well as one for the Councilor. One extra, I think, shall suffice to keep with your superior.”

He looked around. The only light in the room was emanating from a plethora of computer monitors as well as the flashing lights that went with them. There was an entire wall full of servers. Every computer was manned by a salarian or an asari, all of whom had paused subtly to watch him as he walked by. He got the feeling that under normal circumstances he would not be allowed in this room. He wasn’t even entirely sure of what the hell the room was, aside from the fact that it had to do with data.

“Agreed,” he said, looking away from their glassy gazes. Bailey could be trusted; Shepard trusted him and so did Garrus. There was no reason to doubt the man. “And thank you for doing this. I don’t think I would have gotten this far without your help.”

Maeus shook his head, heading straight for a mysterious looking machine. Kolyat soon found out that it produced hard copies of data. Once it was done making copies, the turian handed him the original and two others, taking the remainder for himself. “We should get these to their proper places soon. It would do you well to let Hamon know you’re coming and give him the exact time of your arrival. Hopefully we can get these delivered without too much trouble. I can assure you with almost one hundred percent accuracy that no one knows about this.” When the drell happened to glance around at the others in the room Maeus chuckled. “Trust me, they know how to keep a secret.”

He did not know how to feel about that statement.

* * *

Caitus gave Kolyat a look. “You alright pal? You look a little...tense.”

“Just send another my way. I’ll be out of here soon,” he sighed. The bourbon was beginning to do its job. He could hardly remember why he was so upset. 

The turian obliged, stopping to lean against the counter in front of him as he drank. “You sure you’re doing alright?”

“No one’s doin’ alright anymore,” he sighed, paying his bill and standing. He wobbled once, put his hand up to let the turian bartender know he was okay, and headed for the exit.


	25. Corners

_Tonight was different. When the wave came it was red like blood and filled with dismembered body parts. As it washed over him he could feel the bits and pieces attacking, reminding him that they were there._

_“You can’t save anyone!”_

__“You’re worthless!”__

___He could feel it in his nose and washing down his throat. His lungs burned as his vision went completely red._ __

____“Fuck you!”_ _ __

_____And he exploded._ _ _ __

* * *

_____“Kolyat,” Fin smiled as she saw him come out of the elevator. A human volunteer came dashing up to her. He waited a moment as she had a very quick, very serious looking conversation with her before the human went bolting away. When she turned back to him she was smiling again. When their eyes met, her smile disappeared. “Are you okay? You kind of look like shit.”_ _ _ _ _

_____He chuckled quietly. “I’m fine, Fin. Just a rough couple of days is all.” He was eager to change the subject, knowing his eyes were dark and his shoulders were tense. “How are you?” There was no denying the look in her eyes was different than usual and not in the best way._ _ _ _ _

_____“Tired,” she smiled. “But not ready to give up just yet.” Another nurse came to her then, practically frantic. It took her a moment to calm them down before sending them back on their way. “It’s been a relatively quiet day today, so I’m grateful.” He smiled at her, letting out a breath as he began to look around for his father who was not in his usual spot. He jolted when he felt her hand on his arm. “Kolyat are you sure you’re okay?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Hmm?” he murmured, momentarily distracted by the feeling of her hand rubbing up and down his tricep. He blinked slowly at her. “I’m fine Fin. Really.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Her lips pressed into a line and her brows dipped. Something told him that she didn’t really believe that. “Maeus is worried about you and he won’t tell me why.”_ _ _ _ _

_____He sighed. “Fin’ara I don’t want to talk about it. Not right now.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay,” she nodded. As if sensing his feelings, she stepped closer to him, the hand on his arm going up and around his neck as she hugged him to her, standing on her toes. He did not hesitate to return the gesture, squeezing her in perhaps a little tighter than he intended._ _ _ _ _

_____The elevator came grinding open. “Make way, make way!”_ _ _ _ _

_____A screaming human man was rushed in, his arm ripped off. The skin dangling from the edges reminded him of…_ _ _ _ _

_____Dust settling on the old floor. A slight ring in his ears. Red covered the walls. A burning metallic smell permeated the air. It was split down the middle, skin dangling from the edges. Blood bubbled up and spilled over. Pieces of brain slid down the wall. All he could see was red, red, red everywhere and all around him…_ _ _ _ _

_____“Kolyat?”_ _ _ _ _

_____…Heart beating faster. The pieces were on him. Brain and blood and body parts. Shouting down the hall. Three officers entered, drawing his attention away. But the blood was still there. Image burned into his brain…_ _ _ _ _

_____No more. He couldn’t take it. He forced reality back and was momentarily caught off guard. His breathing was shallow, the lights were too bright, and his body was shaking. He had slumped slightly over and could feel Fin holding him up._ _ _ _ _

_____“Goddess Kolyat, are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _

_____He shook his head, standing straight again, wobbling ever so slightly as his legs regained feeling in the here and now. He wanted to throw up. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, holding up a hand to stop her from coming any closer. “Where is my father?”_ _ _ _ _

_____She hesitated to answer, but as he collected himself she finally said, “He’s just finishing a check-up now. You can find him in his room. He usually doesn’t come down after them.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Thank you.” As he started walking away he paused, letting out a few breaths. To make friends he had to be more open. To be happier he had to share his life with others. This wasn’t going to go away. Having someone on his side would be good. Having her on his side would be better. He glanced back at her. “When do you get off? I… have something I need to talk about.”_ _ _ _ _

_____She cocked her head to the side, giving him a reassuring smile. “My shift ends in five hours. I can stop by if you want.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“No,” he said quickly. She started, golden eyes getting wider. He sighed and shook his head. “My place is off limits. I’ll explain later. Besides, I need to talk to Maeus anyways.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Alright,” she nodded. “Then I’ll see you at home.”_ _ _ _ _

_____He frowned at the ground. The closer he allowed himself the more danger she would be put in. Was it selfish of him to do this? If anything, his father would know. On the third floor of the hospital was where all the permanent patients resided. His father’s room was at the end of the hall, just by the balconies. Oftentimes when his father wasn’t in his usual spot in the lounge, he could be found sitting quietly on a bench overlooking the Presidium. These days, sitting and thinking seemed to be his primary hobby._ _ _ _ _

_____“You are here.” He said it as he usually did, as if he were surprised every time Kolyat walked through that door._ _ _ _ _

_____“Of course I am,” he responded, taking a seat next to his father’s bed. Normally the drell was not in bed, but today he lay propped up with his arms folded in his lap. “Are you feeling okay?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Thane looked out the window to the balcony. “Tired,” he said quietly. “Very tired.”_ _ _ _ _

_____It sent a pang through Kolyat’s chest to hear him say it. “You seem quieter.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“My soul seems to know that its time is coming soon,” he said, turning back to his son with the look of a man who was ready for the end. That hurt even more. “I only wish I could have found you earlier.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“That doesn’t matter anymore,” he said, even though it was a lie and he very much wished the same thing. But he couldn’t say that. Not now._ _ _ _ _

_____Thane seemed to recognize this and let out a pained sigh. He followed it with a weary smile and said, “Are you alright? You look perhaps more tired than I.”_ _ _ _ _

_____And so Kolyat explained himself, leaving out quite a bit of the gory detail that he knew would only trigger his memory once again. Having it so fresh in his mind was dangerous and he didn’t want to fall back into that trap again. He told his father about what happened downstairs and how he had decided to open up to Fin. “Does that make me selfish?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Wanting a friend?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kolyat shook his head fiercely. “No, it’s more than that,” he said, clenching his fists on the armrest of the chair and looking sharply down at the ground. “This investigation is getting serious. I mean, hell, the turian Councilor has made it my number one priority. I’ve already been attacked several times. If I let her in on even the tiniest detail, they might target her.”_ _ _ _ _

_____All that did was make him smile. “Kolyat, you said it yourself. Her brother is assisting you now in the investigation. He will be a target and by extension so will she. You are already friends, are you not? There is not much you can do to change this course now.” When Kolyat looked up his father was smiling at him. “Besides, I think you will find that the asari are not a race you antagonize lightly.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“But dad, you worked with a justicar and a biotic trained anthropologist. Fin is a nurse. How can she possibly compare to the people you’ve seen in action?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, have you seen her in action?” He went to protest but stopped. He thought of how she had handled the situation with George. About what Maeus had said. “Do you know how old she is? What she did before becoming a nurse?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“No.”_ _ _ _ _

_____He raised a brow and tilted his head back slightly. “Then perhaps you do not know the extent to which she can protect herself.”_ _ _ _ _

_____In fact, he knew practically nothing about her. It sent a jolt through him, thinking about it. Suddenly he felt the need to see her. To ask her about her life. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know more than anyone. A strange feeling of jealousy wracked through his body. Strange because he wasn’t jealous of anyone in particular, just jealous that he didn’t know enough about her._ _ _ _ _

_____He frowned as he thought about how truly insignificant he was in her life._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Anybody else having the issue of html code not working? I’ve tried so many times to get all of the first six paragraphs italicized and it just isn’t working.)


	27. A Moment

Having the day off and nothing to do was not good for him. Both Bailey and Hamon had insisted upon it, citing his need to take some time to recuperate. He didn’t share the same ideas, but, seeing as Bailey was his immediate superior, he couldn’t really refuse.

After visiting his father, he didn’t really know what to do, so he had offered to pick Mateus up from school and watch him until Fin got home. Maeus was extremely grateful to have more time to work on his proposal, which had gone over well with the Council, but needed heavy fleshing out to be fully accepted. Kolyat was just grateful to have something to do and someone to be around. He was not prepared for Mateus, however.

They had walked back to Fin’s apartment silently. Kolyat had tried to make him food, but he wasn’t quite sure how to cook anything dextro, so Mateus took over. The kid was a surprisingly talented cook. As he began eating, that’s when things took a turn down a corner that Kolyat just wasn’t expecting.

“Sometimes I have nightmares,” was the first real thing Mateus had said to him. He looked down at Mateus as he finished chewing his food and waited for him to finish, resting his arms on the table. The boy looked up at him. “At night I wake up shaking because all I can see is the husks.” He looked up at Kolyat. “I know something happened to you. I can see it in your eyes.”

Kolyat stood stunned. He did not know what to say. Mateus seemed to realize this and waited quietly for him to respond, continuing to eat and looking up every once in awhile. He needed to say something. It was easy to see that this kid was reaching out to him, but he wasn’t just reaching out for Kolyat’s sake, he was reaching out for his own sake as well. “You’re right,” was what he began with. A solid beginning he thought. “Something did happen to me. It was a very scary thing and some people got hurt.” He looked down at the counter, brows raising. “And, like you, sometimes I wake up at night shaking because of nightmares.”

His mandibles twitched and he played with his food. His brow scales pulled down. “Will the nightmares ever go away?”

He had asked himself the same question over and over again. “I’m not sure,” he said honestly.

Mateus looked up at him. “I don’t either.” He set down his fork and slumped his shoulders. “It scares me.”

“Yeah. It is scary,” he sighed. “But you have people that love you. If you’re scared, you don’t have to be alone. When you wake up at night because of a nightmare you should tell someone. Even just being around people helps make it better. I know I feel better now that I’m here with you.”

That seemed to brighten him up a little. “I feel better too.”

“Good,” he smiled. Really smiled. 

“Can I tell you about it?” he asked, staring intently down at his plate. “My nightmares. I think it would help.” Kolyat nodded, tilting his head to the side as he waited. “The husks...they chase my brother and I to the ship, except Maeus doesn’t make it. Everyone dies but me. I try to shut the door, but the husks get in. I run to the cockpit and shut that door but they are still in the ship on the other side, banging on the door. I can hear my brother’s voice calling me weak. A baby. I fly the ship away but the husks are still there. Then I turn to ask my copilot a question and my copilot is a husk. He jumps at me and rips off my arms and then I wake up.” He was quiet for a long time as his head sinks farther down. “When we ran, I saw one of the husks rip off her arms. Sometimes I can still hear her screaming, even when I’m awake.” He was crying then, trying to hide it from him. He wiped the tears away quickly and squared his shoulders.

Kolyat thought hard. “That seems like a lot for you to be thinking about,” he said softly. Maeus just turned his head. “Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it can be hard to talk about things like this.” Shit, Kolyat hadn’t even seen half the shit this kid had and he was reacting poorly to it.

“Do you think I’m a baby, Kolyat?”

That shocked him. He stood up and crossed his arms, brows drawing down as Maeus looked up at him. “No, I don’t. And I’m not just saying that.” he leaned his hip on the counter. “You are incredibly mature Mateus. But you have to think of your abilities. You can’t end this war. You can’t fight in it on the front lines. But you can do things here. Just because you’re a kid doesn’t mean that you can’t help. There is always some way to help and all ways are just as honorable and noble as the rest.”

He sat with that for a long while, mulling it over as he finished his food and then went into the office to do his homework. Kolyat could tell that his head wasn’t in it as he simply sat there, tapping his finger on the desk as he stared blankly at the monitor. Hopefully he had given him something constructive to think about. Thinking about arms being ripped off was not good for a kid his age. It wasn’t good for anyone. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what that did to a person, seeing something like that at such a young age. But he knew that Mateus was the kind of kid to take that experience and turn it into something good. He could tell.

Fin got back a few hours later. When she came in she was surprised to see him there.

“Kolyat!” she gasped when he came out of the kitchen. 

He smiled at her. “Sorry to startle you.”

“No, no,” she sighed, rubbing her forehead and striding in, dropping her backpack by the couch and sauntering into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. “It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Mateus came out of the office. “Fin, Asha wants to know if I can go to the arcade with her.”

“Is your homework done?”

“Almost.”

She leaned against the counter. “When it’s done you can go,” she nodded, sipping at her water. “But you can only stay for an hour. I want you home by seven.”

He dashed back to finish his work, not a single peep of an argument. Kolyat smiled.

While she went upstairs to shower and change, Kolyat did his best to help Mateus finish his homework as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, he was not well versed on the subject of elcor poetry, so he was practically useless. He did, however, get a few chuckles out of him, which made Kolyat feel a little better.

Just as he finished, Fin came down the stairs. “I’m done!” he exclaimed, rushing up to her. Kolyat stood up from his seat at the island and lingered between the kitchen and the living room with his hands in his pockets.

She smiled at Mateus. “Alright. You can go, but make sure to let me know when you get there and be home by seven or you’re going to be in trouble.”

He was out the door without a thought.

Kolyat went and sat quietly on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together. After she poured herself a cup of coffee, Fin came to the edge of the counter, leaning her hip on it. “Is everything okay?”

He was quiet for a while longer before he said, “No.” He rubbed his face, smiling humorlessly. His eyebrows jumped up and his hand danced through the air as he said, “It was so easy for Mateus to talk, but for some reason it’s so hard for me.”

“Mateus talked to you?” she whispered.

“He did,” Kolyat said, looking up at her. The look on her face made his stomach churn. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” she said shaking her head, rubbing her brows, and moving to sit next to him on the couch. When she sat she faced him and her knee touched his leg. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at her. She looked tired. He was tired too. For a brief moment he allowed himself to wonder what it would be like to take her in his arms and just lay on the couch together, feeling her body pressed against his as they both drifted off into a peaceful nap. She tilted her head to the side and he snapped out of it. “You’re not here to talk about Mateus. What’s going on?”

He frowned and stared hard at the ground. “If I let the memory slip in too much I’ll get lost in it.” When he was quiet for a minute more he felt her hand side onto his knee. She gave him a comforting squeeze and his heart began to beat faster. He let out a deep breath. “A few days ago someone broke into my apartment. I got home in the middle of it and attempted to detain him, but when they realized they weren’t going to escape they...they…” He sat up quickly, frightened by the strength with which the memory crashed into him. It was so vivid he felt like he was there again, stuck in his own head. “An explosion. Ears ringing as the shouting starts. Everything is white. Voices and colors fade back into existence. C-Sec arrives. Two turians and a human. The turians have to get out. Powder in the air. They are concerned. That’s when the smell hits. Metallic. The taste of blood. Red covers the front. Brain and bone. Get it off. Please, get it off. Get it off! GET IT OFF!” He was stunned when he suddenly rushed back into reality and realized that he had stood abruptly and had been trying to wipe away the ghost of the human remains. His breathing was sporadic and he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It took him a long time to realize that Fin was standing beside him, gently rubbing his arm. They met eyes and the shame of what happened filled him.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” he said quietly; like a child.

But she just smiled at him like she didn’t know what he was talking about. Instead of saying anything she just jumped onto her toes and pulled him in for a tight hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder. His hands felt like lead; he was afraid that if he moved them that gross feeling would come back. All he could do was lean his head against hers. “You’re worthy of talking about these things.” She squeezed him tightly before letting go. “Now,” she began, smiling with her brows raised. “What do you want for dinner? Maeus won’t be home until the morning and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Something inside of him relaxed at the change of subject. “Are you okay?” He followed her into the kitchen.

“I’ll be fine,” she shrugged, opening the fridge to look through it. “It’s been a hell of a week, that’s all.”

“Yeah that’s for sure,” he scoffed, leaning back on the island. “How about I order out? From the noodle place?”

The fridge slammed shut as she grinned. “Yes!”

He stayed for a lot longer than he had intended. Long enough for Mateus to come home and join them and for her to later tell him that it was his bedtime. As soon as he was taken care of Kolyat rose, dead set on getting some sleep on the couch in the office, but Fin came down with sheets. She eyed him. “Help me.”

He did as he was told, helping her pull out the bed hiding in her couch and lay out all the sheets. When they finished and he went to explain exactly why after all that work he wouldn’t be able to stay there anyway, he found her staring at him with her arms crossed and a look on her face that dared him to refuse her offer. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head at her.

All she did was smile triumphantly and get herself a glass of water. “Good night!” she called as she shut off the lights and climbed up the stairs to her loft. Kolyat squeezed his eyes shut, unable to keep himself from smiling. He took off his shoes and his jacket, climbing onto the bed as he pulled up a few files on his omni-tool. A glance up the stairs found a slight blue glow coming from where Fin was. He smiled, knowing that she was probably up there working, just like him. He supposed it would be hard to tear yourself away from a job like hers in times like these.

It was hard to tear away from his.

After the Councilor had made his priority this case he had been doing all that he could to gather all his data and evidence into one place. Trying to bypass most C-Sec channels and establish his own secure storage place had been a pain in the ass. Compiling his evidence into one coherent report for the Councilor was proving to be an even bigger pain in the ass. While most of what he knew revolved around the explosions, he also felt it important to add in his suspicions about the maintenance tunnels and the shipping dossiers. For some reason he still felt that they were all connected somehow, even if he really didn’t have the evidence for it. At least the Councilor was listening to him. If he could at least plant the seed in his head he would feel so much better.

Every once in awhile he would glance up towards the loft to see if the light from Fin’s work was still on. Everytime he looked it was. He wondered what she was working on. Was she looking his way to see if his light was on? Was she wondering about him too?

No.

He shook his head. That was ridiculous. She wouldn’t be thinking about him, she had far more important things to think about. He was just another friend. That was it. Even then he continued thinking of her up there, probably sitting with her legs up or crossed or something silly like she usually did. A part of him wanted to go up and see her. Luckily the other more logical part of him was aware that that was probably a bad idea. 

The light upstairs went out. He let out a deep breath and tried to focus back on his work. Now, however, the only thing he could think of was what she looked like when she was asleep and what it would be like to sleep next to her.

He glanced up when he heard her feet come padding down the stairs.

“Everything okay?” he asked quietly. As she came closer the light from his omni-tool brightened her silhouette. Suddenly aware of how distracting it probably was to someone trying to sleep he said, “I can turn this off if it’s bothering you.”

“No it’s not that.”

He noticed then the look of fear on her face. It was subtle, but it was there. “What’s wrong Fin?”

She shook her head, crossing her arms and looking away from him. “Nothing. Nevermind. It’s stupid. I was just going to get water.”

“You brought water up with you,” he said, sitting up more. “It’s okay Fin.”

She covered her face with her hand and turned from him slightly. “I’m sorry. I just don’t like being alone. But it’s late and you should go to sleep and—”

“That’s a dumb thing to say,” he said, looking up at her like she’d just told him that the Blasto movies were the best action movies produced in a hundred years. “Come sit down. I don’t have to do this anymore.” He should do it really, but she was more important.

After a period of hesitation and a lot of reassurance, she slowly climbed onto the pull out bed and sat next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning against his side.


	28. Deeper

“What do you think is going to happen?”

Kolyat looked down at her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean with the war,” she said, staring straight ahead. Her brows pulled down and she snuggled herself deeper into the couch. “I mean, this is bigger than all of us isn’t it?”

That he couldn’t deny. Reapers were ruthless. The Collectors were a nightmare. They wouldn’t stop until their goal was reached and they wouldn’t hesitate to carry it out. An enemy like that? Beating them, surviving, would be so much harder than people thought it would. “Yeah,” he sighed, leaning his head back on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling and frowned. “My father tells me stories about the Reapers and Commander Shepard all the time. While he doesn’t know as much as she does he certainly seems to think that this fight will come at great cost.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“What?” he said stupidly, realizing his mistake.

She leaned away and stared on at him with squinted eyes. “Your dad tells you stories about the Reapers and Commander Shepard?” 

His eyes were wide like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar. He didn’t know what to say so he just said, “Yes.”

“Does he know Commander Shepard?”

“Yes.”

“How?” she asked incredulously.

Kolyat looked away, rubbing his shoulder. “They worked together for a while.”

When he looked back down at her she was just staring at him. After a moment the initial shock faded away and she resumed her previous position leaning against his side. “I should have guessed that,” she sighed. “With some of the things he’s told me I shouldn’t be surprised that he worked with Commander Shepard.”

“Some of the things he’s told you? What has he told you?” he asked, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Not much really. He spoke of your mom—” Kolyat’s eyes lowered. “—and of his life before her. He liked to talk about this top secret mission he embarked on before he was hospitalized and… Oh! By the goddess he helped her stop the Collectors didn’t he?”

He nodded his head.

“You must be proud,” she said.

His eyebrows jumped and he snorted. When she looked quizzically up at him he let out a deep breath and shook his head, lips forming a thin line as he realized how childish he was being. “It’s complicated.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He looked at her and she simply looked back. But this? This was something that he didn’t want her to know. It made him sick thinking about it. What if he told her and it changed everything she thought about him? Fuck, he’d almost killed a man because he thought dedicating his life to spiting his father was a good idea. Being everything his father was because he knew Thane wouldn’t like it was his goal. No, he couldn’t tell her. Not now. “No.”

He started when her hand touched his arm. “I’m sorry,” she said, pulling it back quickly at the obvious display.

But he just shook his head. If only she knew how much he wanted her to touch him. “No it’s okay,” he sighed, looking down at her. He smiled a little. “I’m just not used to people...I don’t know. Showing physical affection?” A sad look flashed behind her eyes as she took him by the arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Maybe it was sad. He didn’t know. She squeezed him. He frowned and looked out the window, avoiding whatever look she would give him after he said, “He wasn’t around for a long time and I did some bad things. Some really bad things.” He wasn’t good enough for her. He never would be. He felt like he would throw up just thinking about it but it was true. There was no reason for her to care about him in any other way than as another friend in her long queue of friends. He was just a blip on her radar if anything. And he wouldn’t ever be good enough for her no matter what.

“We’ve all done bad things Kolyat,” she said quietly. Shocked, he looked down to see her staring intently into the covers, eyes hidden from his view as she seemed to be lost in her head for a brief moment. He recognized the look. He’d had the same one not too long ago but in her face it was ten times worse. It upset him that there would ever be anything that could make her feel or look like that.

Against his better judgement he reached for her, drawing her in close and pressing his lips against her forehead. “There is nothing in this universe that you could ever do that would take away from the bright person you are now.” She couldn’t look him in the eye. She simply sat there with her hand on his chest and her chin down, staring at his shirt. After a long moment she shut her eyes tightly and set her forehead against his chest. He hoped to the gods that she couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating.

He sat there for a while with her tucked so amatorially against him, angry with himself for letting it happen. There was no denying it. He wouldn’t be good for her. There was nothing he could offer besides a mediocre life and the promise of a bleak future. Gods, he didn’t even have a livable place anymore! What the hell could he offer to her if he couldn’t even provide himself with a roof over his head. And she would be in danger too. Too much danger for him to be okay with. What with his father about to die he would have no family to offer either. He was nothing and she was everything and he couldn’t in good conscience pursue her knowing that. 

So why did it feel so right to hold her?

To distract himself he set his omni-tool’s brightness to the dimmest setting and worked as quietly as possible. After a little while he could hear Fin’s breathing pattern change. She was asleep.

He would have to wake early in the morning and knew that it would be best if she were in her own bed. When he moved to pick her up she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled into his body. It made him sigh in adoration. Knowing full well that if he held her like that any longer he would have to admit to himself that he was more attracted to her than he would allow himself to think, even now, he took her up into the loft and laid her on the bed. As he set her down her arms stayed locked, almost causing him to tumble on top of her. Good balance saved him and he let out a little breath, taking her by the wrists and guiding her hands gently to her body. When she was situated he took the covers and pulled them over her. He lingered only for a moment to watch her snuggle contentedly into the bed before making a hasty exit to his temporary bed for the night. He grabbed the blanket and forced himself to lay down and close his eyes and not think about the way her nose crinkled when she smiled at him.


	29. An Evening in the Tunnels

He’d received word that morning that Jort had made it to the Citadel and Aria was very happy. Good news. Much better news than what he had been finding during his investigation. Most recently he’d been examining the power grid and had come across something particularly interesting. The strange power outages seemed to be happening in a pattern unlike any other maintenance pattern he’d compared it to. Following that pattern, he’d managed to lock down three areas that would be losing power that night. With the help of Hamon and Maeus, Kolyat was going to cover ground on all three of those locations to see if they could find anybody suspicious snooping around near the maintenance tunnels. 

It was making him nervous. 

Maeus had acquired his own ear piece so they could all communicate. The plan was to spread out, each of them covering one area. No engagement. Simply documenting evidence. After the head exploding incident, Kolyat was wary of trying to detain anyone. He was also nervous for both Hamon and Maeus. He’d advised them not to come; told them that if they did they ran a high risk of being put in the hospital if they got caught. Both insisted on coming anyways. 

“Okay,” he began, patching into the frequency. “Are you guys sure you want to do this?”

“Kolyat I’m a C-Sec officer,” Hamon sighed. That had been his argument all day.

Maeus laughed. “Even if I didn’t want to, Councilor Sparatus would have my head if I weren’t here to help. I’m supposed to be watching you, remember?”

The drell sighed. “Just try not to get yourself killed, alright?” He shoved his hands in the pocket of his sweater and frowned. “Act normal and hope that no one bothers you. Humans have been the main suspects so far, so keep your eye on them, but don’t discount any other species.”

“Right,” they said in unison.

Kolyat was in the Presidium as the other two thought it would be a safer bet for him as most of his skirmishes had occurred in the wards. Hamon was in Zakera and Maeus had taken the task of venturing to Shalta. Despite his distaste of sending two of his only three friends into imminent danger he trusted the both of them. He let out a deep breath and continued his walkthrough. Maintenance areas in the Presidium were few and far between in terms of those that were accessible by general means. But he wasn’t so sure that would matter too much to whoever was down here scanning. 

“Entering maintenance tunnels now,” he said quietly.

“Affirmative.”

A few moments later Hamon indicated the same and a moment after that came Maeus. 

“Be on the lookout for tactical drones. Stay out of their scanning radius. Follow as closely as possible and if you can try and get pictures or a description of the suspect. Comms should only be used in emergency.”

“Roger that.”

And then it fell silent and he was almost alone. They’d managed to scrounge up some maintenance uniforms to better blend in and he’d put a sweatshirt under his so he could put the hood up. With so few drell on the Citadel he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t easily recognizable. 

He sunk deeper into the maintenance tunnels, using the sounds of air release and metal clanging to mask his footsteps.

Despite the danger he knew he was in he couldn’t help but feel cool. His father had told him so many stories about adventures with Shepard. She’d had him doing recon; sneaking around to identify enemy positions, that sort of thing. He was a master and now Kolyat was doing it too. Probably not to the same degree or skill level that the Commander would require, but still, he was doing it. And for a damned good reason too. Yeah, he felt cool alright. He wondered if Fin would think he was cool too…

Focus.

This required focus. Thinking about Fin would definitely throw that off. Of course, how couldn’t she, with a smile like that? And the way she’d come to him? There had to be something there, she wouldn’t just open herself up to him if she didn’t like him, she didn’t seem the type for that. He thought she was so caught up in the well-being of others that she didn’t have time for herself until it was the middle of the night and she was alone. Except last night she wasn’t alone. He had been there. And she’d accepted it with a little reassurance. That had to mean something. He had to mean something.

A low droning sound caught his attention over the warbling of the shaft.

Dammit focus.

There was a very faint orange light spilling from the access shaft up ahead. He moved to the fork in the tunnel, pressing himself against the wall and crouching to the ground. He peaked his head around the corner to see another drone scanning the area partnered with a tall figure with its back to him. As he watched they turned towards the drone and started speaking quietly. It looked like they were masked somehow. A protective covering? A scarf? Maybe...shit. It was a quarian. A fucking quarian! Did that mean his human theory was out the door? They wouldn’t work with aliens like this, no way. Of course, they did work with his father, but those were special circumstances. He needed to know more. He was going to have to talk to them somehow without their head fucking exploding.

Okay. He could do this delicately. He stood and rounded the corner.

“Hey pal, what’re you doing down here? I didn’t think we had a safety inspection til next week,” he said, jerking his thumb behind him with a hand on his hip. The low light kept his face hidden under his hood but there was nothing he could do about the voice.

“That’s the thing about safety inspections,” a distinctly quarian voice shot back at him. She tilted her head to the side and kept going along on her omni-tool. “You’re not supposed to know when they happen. Makes sure you’re doing your job right all the time.”

“Well, John ain’t gunna be too happy about this,” he muttered, crossing his arms and looking down. There was something off about this.

The quarian snorted as she turned her back to him. “I don’t answer to John.”

His eyes twitched. Either that was the luckiest goddamned guess of his life or she had no idea who the manager was for this section of tunnels because there was no John. A safety inspector would know that. He eyed her more carefully and suddenly became aware of her legs. Her very straight legs. Quarians had that gentle curve to them and definitely did not have more than two toes. There were more than two toes in those shoes. 

Without warning he strode forward. At the sound of his feet she turned on him just as he reached his hand up and ripped that mask away.

“Oh my fuck.”

She was human he thought. But her skin was a manufactured grey with deep fissures where cybernetics pulsed with an eery light. It looked painful. It grossed him the fuck out.

“Hyaaa!”

He felt the omni-blade cut through his skin as he tried to dodge. Pain shot through his side as he stumbled, back crashing against the metal wall of the tunnel. 

“Goddamnit!” He dodged a second blow, flinching as he rolled onto his feet. Fuck, he couldn’t fight like this! It was run or die. So he ran. She was never more than a few steps behind him.

“It’s the drell! Orders!” Outside the mask her voice was rough and unsettling. His heart rate skyrocketed.

He dashed around the corner. An exit was five hundred feet away. She was still behind him. The C-Sec office wasn’t far away. His hand was covered in blood.

“Orders!”

As he came upon the exit he swore she was so close he heard the person on the other side say “kill”. A heavy round fired off. He lunged through the exit. Heat bubbled by his leg as he tumbled into the Presidium marketplace. A few night shifts stopped to stare at him.

“Get down!” he hissed. When they saw the blood dripping from between the fingers he had pressed against his ribs they didn’t hesitate to do as he said. He vaulted over a stall, using it as a shield. Not a moment later there was gunfire. She was shooting from the tunnel. He unholstered his own weapon, blind firing in her direction. That lasted for about a minute before everything went eerily silent.

He waited for her to come out, breath short as he did his best to ignore the pain in his side. He turned to the nearest civilian. “Call C-Sec!”

Shaking, they followed his instructions.

Kolyat was on edge, noting every possible entrance point. There were a lot.

“I—I don’t know! He told me to call! He’s bleeding real bad. We—we need help.” Would she come to finish him off? Kalihira guide him he was in no shape to fight her off and protect them all at the same time. “The marketplace! We’re in the marketplace!”

Shit, he was starting to get dizzy. Blood glistened against his fingers and dripped onto the ground. He slumped into the counter as his vision began to get fuzzy.

“Buddy! Hey pal, are you alright?”

He shook his head hard, struggling to focus. “I’m—fuck—keep your head down! I don’t know where she went.”

“Jesus you don’t look so good” Against his orders, the human man ducked out from his cover to rush to his aid. “Well damn. Who’d you piss off?”

He allowed himself to sink to the ground and inspect his wound. “I don’t know.” This needed medigel fast. He was losing too much blood too quickly. It wouldn’t be long until he passed out.


	30. The Righteous Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters today because I feel like I haven’t posted anything in a while. Enjoy!

“Fucking spirits Kolyat!” Hamon shook his head, completely absorbed in his disbelief. “This time was too close! She could have killed you!”

He couldn’t shrug his shoulders. “But she didn’t.” The painkillers were going straight to his head. When all Hamon did was stare hard at him he said, “I’m okay. I’ve got my body. I’ve got my soul. We got good stuff. Just calm down it’ll be okay.”

“You almost died.”

Maeus gave the other turian a look and leaned towards him. “He’s on heavy meds right now. I don’t think you can get him to be serious.”

Kolyat huffed. “That’s bullshit. I’m super serious.”

Hamon pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Where are you staying? They have to know where you live by now, they know you.”

“Well last night I was with Fin’ara,” he said, lulling his head to the side. He glanced over at the two and was confused. Maues looked so angry. He didn’t have to be angry about anything. “Hey buddy, why do you look so mad? Everything is love. Just go with the flow of the universe.” 

“That’s my sister,” the turian said, taking a menacing step forward. His whole body turned red right before Kolyat’s eyes.

Kolyat’s brows raised. “You have a sister? That must be pretty fucking cool. I wish I had a family.” All he could do was grin like an idiot.

Maeus looked at Hamon who looked just as unsure as he did. All he could do was shrug his green shoulders. Hamon was so green. “So you were with my sister last night then?”

“Oh Fin?” He laughed, feeling the air rumbling in his chest. “Yeah. We were up all night.”

Now he was really angry. “You slept with my fucking sister?!”

Hamon put a hand out to stop him from advancing on the drell. He looked on at Kolyat with wide eyes. They looked like they were full of stars.

“Slept with…? What? No. We didn’t…” He started to laugh again. “You thought I’d slept with her? Oh boy.” He sighed and shook his head, looking out the window and smiling. “No. I didn’t do that.” Maeus relaxed and the red faded away to purple. “Your sister is too good for me. Too pretty. She’s so smart, you know? I’m not that smart. I’m just a guy who tried to assassinate someone. But her? Yeah, she’s gunna change the world someday.” He turned back and looked Maeus dead in the eyes. “Fin’ara is too good. A guy like me just doesn’t stand a chance.”

It was quiet for a long moment as Kolyat returned to watching the streaks of color in the windows, Maeus stared at him, unsure, and Hamon just stood there looking rather proud for some reason. A few awkward minutes passed by.

“You tried to assassinate someone,” Maeus asked finally.

Hamon looked at him with wide eyes. “It’s a long story Maeus he didn’t—”

“You knew about this?” Kolyat looked back at the two and Maeus was red again. Hamon was still green. Oh Hamon. He was his best friend.

“Of course I did, he told me,” he said, voice rising to a level that shocked Kolyat, the green started to fade a little as speckles of red appeared on his arms. 

“Whoa guys, why so angry?” he laughed. “It’s all good. I didn’t actually kill anyone.”

Maeus’ mandibles shivered and he shook his head. “You better explain yourself.”

“Once I tried to kill a guy for being crazy. Someone paid me. But Commander Shepard and my dad stopped me. I cried a lot. It was an emotional roller coaster really.”

Green Hamon stepped in between the two, crossing his red arms and staring at red Maeus, who looked like he was going to explode. “Calm down. It was a long time ago. Things are different. He’s not in the mindset to tell you the full story.”

Before anyone could say anything the door opened and Fin came gliding in, body glittering gold. “Hey guys. Is he okay?”

Kolyat’s head turned sharply. When he saw her, he smiled big. “We were just talking about you.”

Fin smiled back and came inside, setting down her backpack on the chair. When she looked around at the two turians practically squaring off she seemed to sense some of the tension, crossing her arms and raising a brow. “Wow, okay. You all look like you’re about to fight someone.” She made a face and Kolyat giggled quietly to himself. She was so pretty. “I’m not so sure what that means if you were talking about me.”

“We’re just a little tense after what happened,” Maeus said quickly, allowing himself to relax almost completely with her there. His body was still red.

“Yeah and he’s on some pretty heavy medication,” Hamon said, stepping towards her with his arms crossed casually over his chest. They were back to green. He leaned in a little closer so Kolyat couldn’t hear him. “He’s very much out of it right now.” He still heard it.

“Drell and pain meds do not mix very well,” she sighed, shaking her head as she came farther into the room.

Maeus took a step between her and the bed. “Aren’t you scheduled right now?”

“I’m on call,” she said, a little surprised at his almost hostile tone. She gave him a look but he just shook his head and turned away. When she looked to Hamon for some sort of explanation he just sighed and shook his head as well. Everyone’s heads were shaking still. “Okay.”

“Man you guys are real downers,” Kolyat yawned.

Fin took a few steps towards him. Maeus’ eyes were on the two the entire time. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Mhm,” he murmured, rolling his head towards her. The medication was making him tired. He would be asleep soon. As he stared at her he couldn’t help but say, “How are you real?”

While she interpreted it as simple delusions of a chemical nature, both the turians knew exactly what it was that he meant. She just smiled and sat down in the chair next to his bed. “You should go to sleep.”

He laughed, confused. “Okay.”

Not more than a minute later he was softly snoring. They thought he was asleep. He just liked the feeling in his nose. Maeus shook his head. “What a child.”

“That’s not fair,” Hamon said, quick to jump in for his defense. Kolyat didn’t know how to feel about it. “You know he’s on medication. If he were sober he wouldn’t be saying anything. If he were sober he would be able to explain to you.”

“Yeah Maeus, what’s gotten into you?” He could hear the chair scraping across the ground as she stood. 

“Forget about it. It’s been a long day and a lot of things are happening.” He could only imagine the look of scorn on her face. Gods she was so beautiful. Maybe they existed in an alternate universe and he was a better man and she was just as she was. “Where is he staying once he’s out?”

“Don’t worry about it. He can stay with me.” That surprised the drell. 

“Good. I’m leaving.” That did not.

As soon as he was out the door Fin must have turned to Hamon. “What the hell happened?”

“There was a misunderstanding between the two.” That was one way to put it. Right before she was about to question him further her omni-tool began to beep. Hamon let out a breath, knowing he was saved. “Aren’t you going to get that?”

There was a long pause. “No,” she said quickly declining the call.

“Who was it?” he asked, very aware of how uncomfortable she looked.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing I can’t handle myself.”

But a statement like that did not make either of them feel any better.


	31. Interlogue 2

He shut the door and went straight for the bedroom.

“You’re late,” Vaara sang from the kitchen as he hastily changed into his civilian clothing. When he was done she was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and her brow scales raised. She was wearing that new outfit she’d been talking about. The white and gray one that hugged her waist and draped down her legs. His eyes narrowed as he wondered at how he’d gotten so lucky.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, closing the gap between them and taking her by the waist to press his forehead against hers. “A long day at work.”

She just looked at him. “Everything okay?”

“Kolyat got hurt pretty badly early this morning. I’ve been writing reports at the hospital all day,” he shrugged. 

“That’s nothing new,” she laughed. When he didn’t say anything she went quiet. “I’m sorry that’s not funny. He’s going to be okay isn’t he?”

Hamon shook his head and rolled his eyes. “No, you’re right. It isn’t anything new. But this time it was pretty serious. He’ll be in the hospital for one more night and then hopefully released tomorrow afternoon. And while we were there he told Maeus something he shouldn’t have and now Maeus is acting really hostile towards him and—” He allowed himself a moment to worry before glancing over at her, mandibles quivering. “Tonight isn’t about work or them. It’s about you and me. I’m sorry I was late but I still want to take you out.”

“That’s okay,” she said, the perpetual smile in her voice unwavering. “When you said to make the reservations at seven I made them at nine. Just in case.”

He looked at her, mandible flaring out as they stared each other down. What a woman. “Alright then. Let’s go. We’ll only be a little late.”

She’d made reservations at a new dextro restaurant in the upper Zakera ward. He’d heard mixed things about it—as he usually did with dextro restaurants—and was eager to try it out for himself as they rarely got to go to nice places with such busy work schedules.

They managed to get there only eleven minutes late, largely in part due to her creative zig zagging through alleyways as shortcuts. It put him on edge after what happened with Kolyat, but he said nothing of it and just kept his eyes up. Just in case. Inside the restaurant he felt at ease with the clearly turian inspired architecture. It was advertised as a dextro restaurant, but with the prices on the menu and the decor it was obvious that what it really was was a turian dextro restaurant. There were no quarians in sight. While it certainly bothered him to see such subtle alienation a little part of him felt like he was still on Palaven. Like he was home. He certainly needed it.

“So how did your meeting go today?” he asked as the waiter brought out a sort of turian salad for them to start with.

“Quite well,” she smiled. “At first they were hesitant, but after our presentation I think they’ll be working with us to develop their new formula.”

A more efficient metal lubricant. That’s the contract that they were trying to get. She’d been so excited about it for so long now. Not only was she tasked with heading the project should it be funded, but it meant that she would be receiving a huge bonus. He had been slightly worried for her as he knew that being head of the project meant that she was in charge of convincing them to do business with their lab. One didn’t have to spend much time with her to know that she was a tad eccentric and could easily come off as a little overbearing. He didn’t know how that tone would go over in a meeting, but it had been on his mind. Even now, seeing her confidence, he was a little worried. Not because he didn’t believe in her, no, because he believed in her so much and he was afraid that other people couldn’t see it.

“Do you know when they’ll be giving you an answer?”

“Tomorrow morning,” she nodded. “We should hear from them by noon.” She stopped eating and clasped her hands nervously on the counter, staring down at her plate.

Hamon paused mid-bite and watched her for a moment. Her mandibles flexed ever so slightly. She was very nervous and trying very hard to hide it from him. “Vaara?” She looked up quickly as if shocked that he had said her name. “You’re going to get it.”

She sighed. “I know. I’m just a little anxious as to whether or not the panel got my palladium joke. I couldn’t tell by the looks on their faces.”

Goddamnit she was one of a kind.

Their waiter came back to take their order. Hamon had been saving pieces of his pay for a while now to treat her to some real turian delicacies so they didn’t skimp out when it came to ordering. Between the two of them they must have ordered at least six dishes with the intention of taking some home to sustain a night in together the next evening. He tried not to think about it too much as it really was expensive and instead focused on the look on her face when they brought everything out. It hardly fit on the table.

“Enjoy,” the waiter said. By the tone in his voice Hamon could tell that he was excited for the huge tip he was about to receive. 

They took hardly any time to dig in.

“So I have a question for you,” Vaara said as she sipped at a glass of water. When he raised his brows at her, still trying to chew the too big bite he’d just taken, she continued. “Have Kolyat and Fin’ara finally gotten together yet or what?”

He chuckled. “Not yet. But she was there tonight at the hospital. You should have seen the way she was looking at him.” The way Maeus was looking at them, he thought to himself. This wasn’t going to be good.

“When do I get to meet her? I need to put a face to this woman,” she said. Before he could respond she lit up like an incendiary round. “You know, we should invite them both to dinner with us! I want to meet her and you want them to get together. It’ll be like a double date but they just don’t know they’re dating yet.”

That made him laugh. “You know, that’s not a bad idea.” He took another bite and thought about it. “We could go to that sushi place. They have food for all of us there.”

“No, no. We have to go someplace nice. Someplace where they have to dress up so that when he sees her he realizes that he’s being an idiot and proposes to her on the spot and you’re the best man and they get married and the Reaper invasion ends because their love is so strong the Reapers decide ‘ehh, we’ll come back in another 50,000 years’.”

Hamon just stared at her, mandibles flared and brow scales raised. “You have quite the imagination.” He leaned over the table and touched their foreheads together. “I’ll talk to him about it while he’s still on his meds so he says yes.”

She laughed. “Is that wrong? Can we do that? Would that be bad?”

“Probably,” he shrugged, sitting back down in his chair. “But that son of a bitch has put me through hell today so I think he deserves it.” Spirits she was so beautiful when she looked at him like that. He straightened suddenly, letting his fork hang lazily in his hand as he stared hard at her. “Hey Vaara?”

“Yes?” she said, eyes getting wide at the sudden seriousness in his voice.

He set down his fork, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward. “I’ve been thinking...you know, we spend a lot of time together—I mean, hell, I’ve got a drawer at your place—and I just want you to know that I think we should take this relationship to the next level.”

There was a smile in her voice. “What’s that mean?”

“I think we should be exclusive. I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“Okay,” she shrugged, leaning back and taking a bite of her meal. She just looked at him, eyes glittering.

He smiled, letting out a breathy chuckle and continued to eat his food.


	32. A False Kidnapping

“Damn, you are good at this game,” he said after his bots head had been shot clear off for the fifth time. 

Mateus laughed. “Or maybe you just really suck!”

That was not a lie. Kolyat really did suck at this game. It only took him a few more shots to completely destroy him. “Alright, alright,” Kolyat chuckled, stepping back from the console. “I think you’ve murdered me enough times for today.” His pockets were screaming at him to stop spending money. Arcades were fucking expensive.

He grumbled a little but obliged. “Can we go get ice cream then?”

“Sure kid,” he said, giving him a pat on the back. 

They headed into the ward and made their way towards the sweets shop. 

Earlier that morning Mateus had shown up at Hamon’s door. At the time the turian had been there and was relatively confused to see Fin’s little brother standing there. He’d asked for Kolyat. He explained to the drell that he was skipping school and he knew that Kolyat wasn’t allowed to go back to work yet and was wondering if he could spend the day with him. The look on the kid’s face suggested that he was skipping school for a reason and it wasn’t a very pleasant reason, so he was quick to say yes. While he got dressed he tried to call Fin but she wasn’t answering. He left her a message, figuring that she was at work. 

He’d wanted to go to the arcade. Kolyat took him to the one right next to Hamon’s house. It was close to the market and had a lot of foot traffic going through. With the profile he’d been building on these people he knew they wouldn’t try anything during the day with so many people around. They were secretive and didn’t want to be caught. 

At the sweets shop Mateus ordered himself a large dextro chocolate ice cream (the science behind which he did not know) and they sat down. “Don’t you want anything?”

“No, no, I already ate.” It was a lie of course. His pockets were not pleased with him, but he figured the kid at least deserved this. Despite how much of a trooper he had been it was quite obvious that he had had a rough time recently. Nightmares were Kolyat’s guess and school probably wasn’t the best place to deal with them. Sometimes a little deflecting was good. 

“Did you tell my sister I skipped school?”

Kolyat shrugged. “I left her a message telling her you were with me.”

He nodded his head. “I just don’t want her to worry.”

Beside the two, Kolyat couldn’t help but notice an asari woman who was watching them very closely. She was trying to be subtle, but it wasn’t working. “Would she have a reason to?” he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. The kid looked a little uneasy.

“Last night I had a pretty bad nightmare,” he began. He took a few tentative bites of ice cream, drawing them out before he continued, avoiding eye contact with him. “When I woke up I was standing by the window. I guess I’d been walking really fast back and forth and it had woken her up. She put me back to bed but I couldn’t sleep. After a while Maeus came home and they talked in the kitchen about me. They want to take me to talk to someone but I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

Kolyat raised a brow. “You’re talking to me.”

“You’re different,” he said, tossing a hand into the air. “I know you aren’t going to think I’m a dumb little kid. You’re not gunna look down on me. When I talk to you about stuff I feel like you listen and I feel like you know what I’m talking about. That’s why I skipped school today. Kids there don’t get it.”

He leaned forward, seeing the look in his eyes. “What did they say something?”

“They always say stuff.” When all Kolyat did was wait for him to continue he returned to nervously eating his ice cream. After a while he let out a deep breath. “They all brag about their parents or their siblings or their cousins. Some of the other kids have family members fighting in the war. Pilots and infantry mostly. It’s cool to them. So when they found out that my brother and I were here and that he used to be a soldier and that we came from Nanus they told me that he was a deserter and a coward. They told me that if he wasn’t going to do anything good that maybe he should have just died.”

“What the fuck?” That pissed him off. A coward? A deserter? That was the most bullshit statement that he’d ever heard in his life. Maeus was doing the hardest thing of all in his opinion. Leaving behind your planet and your people to protect your little brother and to advise the turian councilor was a big deal. He wasn’t doing nothing. Hell he was saving lives! People were really benefiting from some of his proposals. Maybe he shouldn’t have said ‘fuck’ to an eleven year old but by the gods kids were fucking mean.

His rather enthusiastic response seemed to spark something in the young turian. “Yeah,” he said, suddenly becoming very adamant. “I mean, who says that? That’s a terrible thing to say!”

“You know it’s not true, right? You know your brother is working really hard to save a lot of people?”

Mateus shook his head. “I don’t care what the other kids say. I know he does stuff that makes a difference. They just don’t get it. They don’t understand what war is.” Fuck. He’d never thought he’d hear an eleven-year-old say something like that. But he was right. A lot of people here on the Citadel didn’t know what war was. He didn’t know what war was. Not really. It hadn’t touched them the way it had touched him. “That’s another reason why I wanted to talk to you. I think you take me more seriously than Fin’ara does and Maeus is never really around to help.”

That damned asari was watching them hard. “What’s up?” he asked, sad to hear him say that but willing to hear him out.

“One thing that my classmates have made me realize is that while they’re not doing anything, neither am I. You said it yourself, there are ways that I can help and all of them are important. I want to find a way.”

He’d figured something like this would come up eventually. Knowing that the turian was serious, he gave the problem real thought. “Well, what are you good at? What do you like to do?”

“I like to make stuff. I like to play sports. I like to cook. Mostly that.”

“Okay, and where do you think someone like you could help on the Citadel?”

He thought about it. “I guess at school. In the docks maybe? I could make stuff so people—no. I could—no. Maybe I could cook…” 

“Why don’t you think about it for a while? You don’t have to start right away.”

His mandibles flared. “I feel like a waste of space just doing nothing.”

Before he could formulate a response Hamon walked in. This wasn’t on his patrol route. Not a few seconds later the asari woman went rushing to his side, trying to keep it casual as she gestured towards them. “Oh gods,” Kolyat rolled his eyes. Mateus turned around in his chair just as Hamon began walking over to them, a smug look on his face.

“Kolyat,” he greeted. “That asari seems to think you’ve kidnapped young Mateus here.” He looked down at the boy, raising a brow. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“Maybe,” he said, a little nervous. Kolyat grinned up at Hamon who just gave him a look.

Hamon sighed and crossed his arms. “So did you kidnap him?”

“He showed up at your door pal. If anyone kidnapped him it was you.”

He chuckled. “Good point.” Mateus went back to eating his ice cream, lost in thought. Probably more ideas for the docks. Hamon nodded at Kolyat. “How’s your side?”

“Better,” he shrugged. He lifted his arm, rotating it in its socket. “It’s almost fully healed now. I’m going to look at some of that shipping data later tonight and see if I can make some sort of connection there. I know there is one. Hopefully I’ll find something so I can get out there tomorrow.”

Hamon nodded. “I gotta get going. I’ll see you later.” As he started away he paused and turned back to him. “Oh, by the way, Vaara wants you to come to dinner with us sometime soon. We’ll talk about it later but keep that in mind.”

“Uh huh,” he muttered, waving him away.

As the asari slowly slunk back to her chair he flashed her his badge, smiling more for his own satisfaction than for her benefit, but still a little of both. Mateus seemed to pick up on that and looked up at Kolyat, brow scales raised and a little turian smirk on his face. Kolyat smiled and looked down at the table. They stayed in the sweets shop for another hour and for a little while, he felt like he had a family.


	33. Break

They rode the elevator up to Fin’s apartment quietly. He’d put a lot more thought into this idea of his as they continued about their day.

When the door opened and they stepped out Fin and Maeus were huddled in the living room. Fin whirled around, saw them standing there, and immediately came rushing over to haul Mateus up in her arms. “By the goddess where have you been all day!” She looked up at Kolyat, the ghost of panic in her eyes. “Kolyat where did you find him?”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, very, very confused.

Maeus looked at him, eyes sharp. “We got a call not too long ago saying he didn’t show up for school.”

“I was with Kolyat all day,” he said, looking between the two.

The older turian’s mandibles flared as he took a step towards him. “What the hell do you mean?”

Kolyat stepped back, holding his hands up. “He showed up at Hamon’s this morning asking for me,” he said. He looked at Fin. “Didn’t you get my message? I called you.”

“Y—you did?” When he nodded fervently she looked down at her omni-tool to check for messages.

“Hey Fin, it’s Kolyat. Listen, Mateus is here. He said that he was skipping school and asked to spend the day with me. I’m going to take him to the arcade...he looks like he could use a break. Just call me if you want me to bring him home. I’ll see you around.”

Everyone was quiet.

“Please don’t be mad at Kolyat. It was my fault. I skipped school. He was just being a good friend.”

It warmed his heart to hear the kid stick up for him like that. But in the end he was to blame. He was the adult. “No, it’s my fault. I should have gotten your permission first. I’m sorry you guys were so worried.”

“Damn right you’re sorry,” Maeus snarled, jabbing a talon in his direction. Fin’ara stood straight and stared wide eyed at her brother as he advanced on the drell who had squared his shoulders and clenched his fists. “What the hell makes you think you have the right to make decisions like that? You’re not his fucking brother.”

“Goddess Maeus, calm down,” Fin said, placing herself in between them. But by the look on his face he was ready to fight and there wasn’t a damned thing she could do to get in his way. He didn’t want to fight Maeus but he wasn’t about to just let him kick his ass.

The turian was angry. “Don’t tell me what to fucking do.” He glared on at Kolyat, ignoring the look of intense scorn on her face. “And don’t you ever fucking think that you can just make decisions like that for him. You’re not a part of this family. Those choices aren’t yours to make!”

All of the fight in his body suddenly disappeared. He let out a sharp breath and looked to the ground, clenched fists going slack at his sides. You’re not a part of this family.

“That’s enough!” Fin yelled as he went to step towards the drell. She began to glow blue and he felt the backlash of a little wave of force pushed out in front of her. Maeus stumbled back, catching his balance and looking up at her wide eyed. “I will not have you fight in my house in front of an eleven-year-old! Get your shit together Maeus.”

Kolyat took another step back towards the elevator. “Look, I’m just going to go,” he said through his teeth.

“I’m sorry Kolyat,” Mateus said. When he looked down the turian boy was trying hard not to cry.

“It’s not your fault,” he said quietly. Calmly. Fuck he looked so upset. But Maeus was right, he wasn’t his brother. This wasn’t his family. He didn’t have one.

Fin turned on him, biotics settling. “Kolyat you don’t have to go.”

“I think I do,” he said, looking over her head to see Maeus standing in the kitchen, arms crossed, glaring hard at him.

“Damn right you do!”

“Maeus I swear to the goddess…!”

But Kolyat had already turned and stepped back into the elevator. He had to leave. As the doors were closing Fin rounded back on him, just a second too late to stop him from going.

Once out in the hallway he was free to storm away, face tight and angry as he went. If he hadn’t left he would have said something to Maeus that he would regret. I mean, why the hell was he so pissed at him? Holy fuck he wasn’t even angry about it he was just so fucking upset that the turian would ever think that he would do anything to jeopardize Mateus in any way. That he was trying to make decisions for him!

As he reached the end of the hallway there was a loud ding from behind him. “Kolyat wait!” He paused at the sound of her voice, head down as he waited for her to jog up to him. “Look at me,” she said, taking him by the arms.

He looked up, face that of an angry young boy who had lost a fight. “What?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t know what Maeus was talking about but he was wrong.”

“No, Fin, he wasn’t,” he snarled, shrugging out from under her soft hands. Fuck he just wanted to hug her to him and die. “He was right. I’m not you’re family. I don’t have a family.”

“That’s not true!” She tried to think quickly, hands lifting to align with her head as her shoulders dipped down and her whole face scrunched up. “You have family. You have your dad—”

His harsh laugh cut right through her words. “I don’t fucking know my dad.” She was quiet, staring up at him with those wide eyes. He let out an angry breath and looked up at the ceiling. “Look I care about you and I care about your brothers but I don’t know why Maeus is so angry with me. All I know is that I’m not good enough for you and I think it’s best if I just keep my distance for a little while.”

“Kolyat Krios don’t you ever say that again,” she said, wrapping him up in the warmest, tightest hug he’d ever received in his life. He hugged her back, squeezing his eyes shut. But it was true; he was nothing.

“Don’t blame Mateus. He just wanted to talk.” He took her by the waist and gently pushed her away, allowing himself a brief moment to hold her there in his hands before he let go, taking a step back and looking down at the ground. “I should go.”

He didn’t look at her because he could already imagine the look on her face and it would kill him if he saw it. So instead he stepped around her and headed straight for Purgatory.

At this time of day there was hardly anyone there. Caitus wasn’t even working. Kolyat huffed and took a seat at the bar, hunching over and staring hard at the bar top. Another bartender, some human, came up to get him a drink. A double on the rocks. Two more within two hours had him rolling. He was ready to fight someone and then go home, make a fucking omelette, and pass the fuck out on Hamon’s couch.

He grimaced and ran his arm over his mouth. The bartender looked at him with wide eyes when he noticed that hostile look on his face. Kolyat just stood up and turned around, head woozy as he searched for the right person to knock the fuck out. Across the room there was a human leaning casually against the wall, watching an asari dance. That fucker. He would get that fucker.

As he began to stalk across the floor he was intercepted by an asari dancer.

“Sweetheart you look like you’ve had a rough day,” she said, taking him by the arms and pulling him off his course. He was so fucked up all he could do was stumble after her as she pushed him into a viewing chair. “Let me dance for you.”

She hopped gracefully onto the platform, taking the pole in hand and swinging around it once, lifting her chin as she looked into his eyes, biting her lip. His head followed her dizzily. Fucking gods. She dipped down onto her knees, crawling towards him. Dammit she looked like Fin. She fucking looked like Fin why did she look so much like Fin? She climbed down from her perch and into his lap, running her hand over his chest as her head swung back and she smiled a sexy smile at him. God she felt like Fin.

But she wasn’t.

He made a strange noise deep in his throat and staggered up, trying his best to push her back without hurting her. He blinked several times. She wasn’t Fin. She couldn’t be Fin. Fin wouldn’t. Fuck. He was such a fucking asshole. He wasn’t good enough for her. He never would be. He turned on his heel and tried his best to get out of there in as orderly a fashion as he could. The C-Sec officers stationed outside watched him stumble to a taxi. He set it to drop him off at the nearest stop to Hamon’s house. He needed to eat.

Kolyat didn’t have a family. He had no one. Who the hell didn’t have a family? A lonely motherfucker that’s who and he was a lonely motherfucker.

The cab stopped two fucking stops away from Hamon’s place. Motherfucker. Kolyat lurched out, leg catching the edge as he tumbled over into the walkway. Shit. Fuck. Motherfuck. He stood up, reeling to the side as he put a hand to his head in an effort to steady himself. He could make it.

It took what felt like five years to get back to Hamon’s.

“Hey Kolyat,” he greeted when the door opened and he leaned against the frame. Vaara was there too.

“Are you alright?” she asked, seeing the heavy look on his face.

But Kolyat said nothing, he simply stumbled into the room and fell.

Hamon scrambled up. “Shit, Kolyat.”

“‘M fine ‘m fine,” he muttered, climbing back onto his feet, legs shaking a little.

“You’re plastered,” Hamon said, staring at him while he held out his arm to make sure he didn’t fall again. “It’s only eight o’clock.”

“Fuck’s tha s’posed to mean?” When he saw the shocked look on his face he took a step back, rubbing at his eyes. “‘M sorry. I didn’ mean…” He let his hands fall to the side and stared at the ground.

Vaara took a step forward, holding out her hands to him. “Why don’t you come sit down and you can tell me what happened?” She nodded her head towards the kitchen, giving Hamon a sharp look. He jumped to attention, dashing in while she guiding him to the couch. He plunged into it, smacking his elbow against the arm. Vaara made a face but didn’t say anything when he didn’t react. She sat next to him.

“You guys don’ fuckin’ care about me,” he muttered, rolling his head away from them.

Hamon took personal offense to that. “What the hell do you mean we don’t care about you?”

“I’m fuckin’ nobody and I got no fuckin’ family.”

“Who the hell made you think that?”

Kolyat closed his eyes and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “Fuckin’ Maeus was right.” His brows pulled down and he shook his head. “I’m too bad. ‘M’not good enough. She’sss too fuckin’ good.”

Hamon came back with a glass of water and something small for him to eat. Kolyat took it without question, gulping down the water in half a second and devouring whatever the hell else he had put in front of him. “Is this about Fin’ara?”

“It’s always about her,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Why the fuck do I fuckin’ care so much?”

“Maybe you love her,” Vaara suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Kolyat’s head shot towards her and as he said, “Have you ever tried to kill a man who didn’t deserve it?” he looked completely sober. Hamon’s eyes widened. “I don’t deserve to love anyone,” he muttered, looking away from the both of them.

“That was a long time ago,” the turian said, furrowing his brow and shaking his head when Vaara looked questioningly at him.

“No it wasn’t.”

“You’re a different man now.”

“I’m not a man,” he snorted. He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes again. “I’m a fuckin’ kid and I don’...I don’ fuckin’ _deserve _her.”__

The two turians exchanged a look before Hamon stood up. “Okay Kolyat. Why don’t we talk about this in the morning? You look tired.”

When he leaned down to help him up, Kolyat didn’t refuse. He simply followed along, his face blank as his body moved mechanically. His head lulled to the side. “‘M sorry Vaara,” he said as their eyes met. He stood up on his own then, nodding Hamon away. “I’ll go m’self.”

And just like that he disappeared into the guest bedroom.


End file.
